


House at the end of the street (Larry)

by BreeBabyDoll



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression, Anal Fingering, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dark Harry, Dress Up, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Gender or Sex Swap, Hostage Situations, Insane Harry, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Physical Abuse, Prostate Massage, Serial Killers, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Harry, dd/lg, discontinued, murder harry, psychopath Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeBabyDoll/pseuds/BreeBabyDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson and his family are the newbies on the block and as expected Louis is more than curious about the abandoned house at the end of the street, which ends up not being as empty as he had thought. </p><p>A story in which Harry Styles is insane and thinks Louis is the prettiest boy he's ever seen, so he decides to take him and keep his pretty girl all to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A larry story based off of the movie and book "House at the end of the street"

The car ride had been the least of his worries. Louis enjoyed taking time to relax, staring out the windows as blurs of nothing rushed past. It was just him and his music for several hours and nothing was better than that. However, right now wasn't the least bit relaxing in the slightest. His mother had always been an uptight person, her anger and patience running thin whenever something important was happening. An moving was probably one of the most important things in a families life. "Louis dear can you please not just stand there with ear buds stuck in your ears. I could really use a hand with the heavy boxes." Jay snapped, running a hand through the whispys of hair that refused to stay in her pony tail holder. 

Louis raised an eyebrow at his mom, having not heard a single word she had said. Sheepishly he took out one of the ear buds that had been blasting out Micheal Buble and gave her the 'beg your pardon' look. With a huff of annoyance Jay waved her hand towards somewhere in the distance and grumbled out, "Just- go find something to bring in, would you?" Louis bit his lip, feeling a tad bit of guilt for not helping his mother out in the first place. His sisters weren't much of a help considering most of them were too small and fragile to bring in anything. Then again, Louis was rather fragile looking himself. Even though he was 18 and a senior in highschool, Louis probably looked 15 at the oldest and couldn't even make the football team if he begged the coach. His entire body was slim and despite the fact Louis never worked out a day in his life, his body was toned in an odd bikini figure sort of way. Minus the female body parts of course- "Yeah, sure thing mom. Sorry about not hearing you, I guess I forgot my headphones were in?" Louis replied, stuffing his Ipod into his front pocket, glancing around to take in his surroundings. There was nothing really to bring in except for small boxes waiting on the steps. He figured that was good enough. With one more glance to his mother, Louis pushed himself off the tree he had been leaning on and made his way over to the entrance stairs, reaching to gather up a few of the boxes in his arms. 

"Do you need help with those skipper?" Came a gruff voice from his left and if there hadn't been a railing on each side of the steps, Louis would've fallen off out of fright and probably crack his head open. He squeaked, stumbling back a bit, hitting the railing and bouncing forward into the chest of whoever had been beside him. Strong arms stretched out, balancing Louis and quickly taking a few boxes out of his arms, allowing Louis to see. "You alright?? I didn't mean to scare you son, just thought you'd like some friendly help from your neighbors!" Said the man, peering down at Louis like he were just a tiny kid at a playground. "No no its fine, I just didn't see you... uhm... thanks for helping." Louis finally spoke, offering the stranger a soft smile. If they were neighbors, it was always good to give off good impressions. In the movies, didn't neighbors bake you large pies and give you cookies every other sunday if they liked you or something? Louis didn't want to risk it any ways and slowly started to climb the steps, turning his body towards the gruff looking man. "So you're our neighbors?" Louis questioned, lifting his eyes up to scan the area around them. There weren't very many houses on his street. Only about 4 or 5, each of them in sight. "Which house do you live at?" Louis asked again, turning around to climb up the rest of the steps and setting the boxes down on the wooden porch swing. 

The man let out a hearty laugh, his voice almost booming off the scattered tree's around them and making his way up the steps after Louis, his boots clunking loudly. "My wife and I live across the street, the house directly across from here." The man points his fingers off into the distance, and Louis lifts his gaze again to follow it. There was a women standing at the end of the drive way chatting away happily to his mother, giving Louis the impression that the woman was this mans wife. Standing a few feet away from them stood a girl, not doubt in her teens and probably just about Louis age. She was typing away hastily on her phone, completely not having interest in the conversation in front of her. Louis raised his eyebrow, clearing his throat to speak. "Who's that? The girl standing behind your wife." The man smiled at Louis question. "That's Daloris, my daughter. She's 17 and quite the handful if you ask me." Louis nodded his head, flickering his eyes to take in her full appearance. She wasn't bad looking, and only a year younger than him. He suddenly felt a little more relaxed knowing that maybe moving here wouldn't be so bad at all. He could at least befriend the girl and hey maybe he'd get lucky and they could go on a few dates? As if on cue, Louis was snapped out of his thoughts to the sound of his mothers voice, calling out his name and waving her hand to him as if he were a dog being beckoned. "Louis dear!! Come here I want you to meet someone!" 

Louis politely excused himself from the man and jogged down the steps, making his way across the street and stopping just beside his mother plastering a kind and gentle smile on his face. "Barb, this is my son and eldest child, Louis. Louis this is Barb and Daloris, our new neighbors." His mom stepped back, giving Louis space to hold out his hand. "Oh, it's good to meet you. Your husband was really helpful with bringing boxes up the steps." Louis chuckled, holding out his hand, shaking Barbs hand before turning to Daloris, who he could automatically tell was already doe eyed in Louis presence. A lot of girls were awe struck with Louis and he had no idea why. There were plenty of guys more attractive than Louis, but he was without a doubt beautiful in a sort of way. His eyes were always piercing blue, and his soft fringe probably didn't help, as well as his sharp and high cheek bones. Louis could probably get to the top 10 in America's Next Top Model. The girl shook his hand quickly, a light shade of pink rising to her cheeks, and Louis wasn't sure if his heart did a flip flop from attraction or the fact she looked like an adorable puppy that was love struck. 

"Oh I'm sure he was" Barb replied, shaking her head and smiling wide, placing her hand on the small of her daughters back. "Lo why don't you go and show Louis around for a bit? You two are going to the same school, maybe you can help get him ready for tomorrow?" Barb suggested softly, pushing her daughter forward towards Louis. The poor girl seemed terrified of the idea, but she nodded any ways and made her way past Louis, offering him a shy smile. "You want to go for a walk then?" Daloris asked, and Louis couldn't help but grin. Yeah, they would definitely become friends. 

15 minutes later, Louis and Daloris had already walked to the end the street and back twice, stopping at the end of the street just in time for Daloris to finish the punch line of some lame joke Louis and finally gotten her to tell. Even though it was probably the lamest joke Louis had ever heard, he made sure to make her feel like it was the opposite. He clutched his stomach and let out a laugh, fake wiping at his eyes as if he were in tears. Daloris grinned back at him, playfully shoving his shoulder and mumbling. "I know its not THAT funny. You don't have to laugh so hard, you'll forget how to breathe." She giggled, rolling her eyes. Louis stood up straight, still chuckling before taking a moment to glance around. "So this is it? This is the end of our street?" Louis asked, not sounding impressed. Daloris nodded, kicking a rock on the ground making it roll into a puddle in the ditch. "Yeah, this is it. Such an interesting neighborhood, right?" She said with sarcasm, chewing on her lip. Louis sighed, his eyes landing on an old looking house just to the left of them. There wasn't a name on the mailbox, and the gravel at the drive way seemed almost untouched of any car tires. He cocked his head to the side, stepping closer to the house, squinting at the number on the mailbox. "Styles..." Louis murmured, noticing that there had been a name on the mailbox it was just so faded from the sun it hardly could be seen. "Styles?" Louis repeated, turning to Daloris with a curious expression. "Who lives here?" He asked quietly. 

Daloris shook her head, stepping up beside Louis to gaze at the house with him, placing her hands on her hips. "No one lives there. It's empty." She replied simply, shivering as if she were cold. "It's been empty ever since the murders happened." An Louis wasn't even sure if he had heard her right. "Murders???" He asked, widening his eyes becoming more than interested at that word. "You mean, someone...died in there? Was like...killed in there?" Louis asked, his mouth dropping a bit at the thought of a murder scene not but a few yards away from where he lived. Daloris giggled again, turning her head to look at Louis. "That's what murder means Louis." He felt his cheeks brighten a bit at that, reaching up to push the hair away from his eyes so he could see the house more properly. "What happened? Do you know the story?" Louis questioned, excitement clearly on his face. She shrugged, turning on her feet to head back in the way of home. 

"No one really knows the exact story. All I remember is that a family used to live there. The Styles family. One day the dad went whack and killed his wife and daughter, then hung himself." Daloris said, walking off down the street. Louis took one last look at the house before rushing after her, eager to hear more. "They had a son though...and no one knows where he went. Some people think he was killed separately, and others think he ran away and somehow is still alive, hiding in the woods." Louis couldn't help but let his eyes wander around, inching his way closer to Daloris. He wasn't a scaredy cat, but horror stories and movies never settled to well with him. "What do you think?" Louis whispered quietly, jumping slightly as the street lamps flickered on. They hadn't been gone for long- but then again it had been almost dark when they had left for their walk. "I don't know... I hope he's still alive. I've seen a family photo of them, and all of them were breathtakingly gorgeous. Imagine him all grown up!" She giggled loudly, causing Louis to let out a chuckle. A gorgeous forest hobo?? Who would've known there was such a thing. 

The two of them walked in silence for the rest of the way, an by the time Louis got to his drive way he was officially exhausted. The move all by itself was hard enough on him, but then he was forced to walk for 40 minutes in the heat. "Night Daloris, see you tomorrow?" He lifted up his hand, waving at her from across the street. She grinned at him, waving back before calling out. "Night Louis...oh and, call me Lo, alright?" With that she giggled again and flounced her way up the driveway, having completely lost her shy nature within just a walk. Louis smiled as he made his way up the porch steps and through the front door, feeling way more relaxed and calm now that he had made a friend. "I'm back!" He called out, closing the door and heading into the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. His mom called out a greeting from upstairs, probably putting the twins to bed. "There's pizza on the island if you want any!" She shouted. Louis stood by the sink, taking a sip of the ice water and debating if he were hungry or if he just wanted sleep. 

With a shrug, he finally decided sleep was more important and turned to place his cup in the sink, nearly dropping it to the floor when he peeked out the sink window. There, across the way in the distance was the abandoned house, except to Louis surprise the upstairs window was brightly lit, and maybe it was just Louis eyes but he could have sworn there was a face, peeking out at him just like he was peeking out from his own window. It caught him by such surprise that he let out an unmanly shriek, gripping the sink and glancing down making sure he hadn't broken his mug. "Louis??? Are you alright dear what's the matter??" His mom called out again, her face peering over the railing. "N-nothing mom, everythings fine- sorry-" Louis stammered out, his eyes darting out the window, blinking in confusion. The house was dark again. No light. No figure. No nothing. With shaky hands, Louis placed the cup into the sink, rubbing his eyes and groaning. He must've been so tired that he was seeing things now. Louis made his way up the stairs, passing all the rooms until he found the last door, pushing it open to a dark room and collapsing onto the blanketless mattress. He had been so sure that the window was lit up. It was too bright to have been just imagination. You can't imagine something that detailed, can you? Louis groaned again, kicking the door shut with his foot. He made up a plan before finally closing his eyes and drifting off into sleep.

_Find out who the son is._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eepp so I hope you guys like it so far? I mean it's only two chapters or so-  
> I said this is BASED off of the movie and book, so sorry if things are not exactly how it is in the novel.

"Louis?? Are you alright love, you hardly touched your cinnamon swirl toast..." Jay asked softly, concern painting across her face as she gently placed a hand against her sons forehead.

Louis nodded in response, his eyes finally flickering away from the window above the sink. The image of a brightly lit window and shadowy figure was still sketched into his thoughts. Even though he had been exhausted last night, Louis hadn't slept well at all. He kept tossing and turning having repetitive dreams of creepy murder scenes. Louis was so sleepy that not even delicious cinnamon toast could wake him up. "Yeah mom, I'm alright..... the new bed was sort of hard. Haven't broken it in yet." Louis fibbed, standing up and causing his chair to screech backward. Today was his first day of school in this new town and there was no way in hell he was going to be late.  

"Can you walk?" His mom asked, lifting her head to look up at her son with a guilty expression. The poor women also looked sleep deprived, probably because the twins had woken up early excited for their first day of school. 

"Walk? To school? Why can't I take the car like I did last year?" Louis questioned, his voice rising an octave. He was living in a house full of girls, who could blame him for learning to whine when he wasn't getting his way? His bottom lip sunk out, giving her a full on Louis puppy dog face as he awaited her answer, is fingers inching towards the spare set of keys sitting in the middle of the table. 

"Louis. You need to walk because I need the car to take the girls to school. They haven't got buses here for them. Besides, the school is just down the road and walking is good for the brain!" With a pat on her sons shoulder, Jay walked off towards the spiralling staircase, leaving her son to grumble more whines under his breath. 

"Fine fine...I'll walk." Louis mumbled, snatching up his backpack from off the floor, throwing it over his shoulder and throwing open the front door. It was just starting to become unbearably bright out, and Louis was thankful he had chosen to wear a white V neck T-shirt instead of one of his black band shirts. He didn't exactly have a specific sense of fashion, because clothes didn't matter to him. As long as they fit him and didn't make him look like a clown, then he wore them.  

Louis hopped down each step, fishing out his Ipod from the front of his faded out black skinny jeans and placed the ear buds into his ears, blocking out his surroundings as he made his way out into the road. He had 35 minutes to spare until his first class started, hopefully his mother was right and his school was just down the road. As he walked, he couldn't help but let his eyes wander. This place was actually pretty if you were into nature. Tree's were everywhere, bushes here and there, several flowers, it was all quite exotic. He smiled, wondering if there were birds chirping away up in the branches. It seemed like the type of morning for birds to sing their lungs out. 

Curious, Louis reached up to his ear, taking out one of the buds to see if his theory had been correct. Suddenly from behind him, there was a loud honk, causing Louis to jump and turn around, eyes wide and Ipod clutched at his chest. 

"What the hell are you doing in the middle of the road??? Are you wanting to get hit or something, jesus christ." 

Louis hadn't even been aware he was in the middle of the road. A light blush spread across his cheeks and sheepishly the boy scooted over to the side of the road, near the curb. "Sorry- I guess I just got lost in the scenery..." Louis replied back, leaning down a bit to peek into the car that had completely stopped. It was a boy, probably two years younger than himself, who was chewing madly on what seemed like a piece of hubba bubba gum. He had his glasses pushed up into the heap of messy curls on top of his head and he was leaning over so he could stare out at Louis with his sharp and alert green eyes. 

"You heading to school?" The boy asked and Louis nodded in response, giving his backpack strap a tug to emphasize his answer. A smile spread on the strangers face and Louis took a mental note that this boy had dimples as deep as the ice cream scooper he had back at home. "I'll drive you. It's better than walking in this heat." 

Louis bite his lip, standing up straight and taking just a moment to ponder his options. He was 18, surely the whole 'don't take rides from people you don't know' didn't pertain to him any more, did it? Besides, this boy was younger than him, and from the looks of it the back of his car was trashed with papers and school books. Which meant he was obviously heading to school as well. Louis took a few steps towards his car, sucking on the inside of his cheek, before finally giving in and smiling back at the stranger. 

"Thanks mate, I appreciate that." Louis replied, opening up the door to the shiny red car and sliding into the passenger seat. As soon as the door had been shut, the boy was stepping on the gas, making the car bolt forward. Louis squeaked softly under his breath, grabbing the seat belt and quickly clicking it into the slot, settling back into the seat. 

"I'm Louis Tomlinson." Louis spoke up, turning his head to glance over at the teenager, hoping to at least make some sort of small talk instead of sit in an awkward silence. The boy smiled in response, aware that Louis was attempting to make small talk. "Hi Louis. You're new here right?" His head turned in the direction of Louis, and for a moment Louis was afraid that they would swerve off the road. Though just as quick as he turned to look, he was turning his head back, watching the road intently, the grip he had on the steering wheel getting tighter. That was odd... Louis decided to dismiss it any ways, and nodded. 

"My family and I just moved here yesterday. This is my first day at school." Louis chuckled, his eyes taking in the sight of the school as the boy pulled into the student parking lot. Finding a spot wasn't too hard and soon enough the boy was turning his car off, placing the large student parking pass up on his review mirror. "I never got your name-" Louis added, reaching down to unbuckle his seatbelt, noticing that the boy was already opening up his door and halfway out of the car. He stumbled with his own door handle, quickly opening it, not wanting to be the last one left in the car by himself. 

"Harry." The boy replied, grabbing a few books from the back of his car. Louis waited, thinking that maybe once Harry had finished grabbing his books that he would stand up and give Louis more information about himself, but he was already walking towards the school, leaving Louis behind. "Thanks for the ride..." Louis grumbled, holding the strap of his backpack tighter on his shoulder and scanning the school for the main entrance. With a shrug, Louis decided that the entrance would be wherever the flag poles were and slowly made his way to the front doors, keeping his eyes straight forward. 

He had no problem making friends, had no problem with bullies even though he looked like a gay twink bottom, his friendly personality usually kept him out of harms way. Louis put on a smiling face as he entered the front entrance, making his way into the office area where he was to check in. He had already gotten his schedule a few days ago, and he was sure if he had any problem that he could manage to track down Daloris for help. Or  maybe Harry would be willing to show him around? Louis shook his head, feeling his stubborness flaring inside him. That boy had just left him there without any sense of 'how about I show you to the front?' or 'hey maybe you and I can become good friends?'. 

"Hi I'm Louis Tomlinson. I'm the new transfer student." He said softly to the lady behind the desk. She seemed pretty busy, but nonetheless she looked up from the computer and gave Louis a gentle smile. "Good morning Louis, we usually have our new students have a chat with the principal, but he got called to a surprise meeting this morning and is unable to welcome you to our school." She frowned at that, and stood from her chair, walking around her desk and reaching for the door that lead into the school hallway. "I'm so sorry about that, perhaps he can get to you tomorrow?" 

Louis gave her a sympathetic smile, walking past the door and into the hall, turning to look at her. "It's no problem really, I think I'll be fine. I have my schedule with me." Louis reassured her, reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out the yellow sheet of paper. The lady nodded her head at that, gently closing the door and returning to her desk completely engulfed into her work just like before Louis had entered. 

He sighed, not exactly sure if he were already tired from just getting to school or the fact he was relived that he had made it this far in the first place. Louis opened up the yellow paper, scanning his eyes across the top in search of his first class. "Principles of health science?" Louis said out loud, raising his eyebrow in confusion. What on earth was that? Just as Louis looked up from the paper, a ringing erupted from every corner of the hall, causing the halls to suddenly be filled with buzzing students. School had officially started, and Louis felt a rush of excitement wash over him. Sure he was a bit nervous, but meeting new people and getting new friends was always an exciting thing, wasn't it? 

"Can you like...move out of the way?" Came a snobby voice from his left, and Louis was quick to jump out of the way, ready to apologize to whoever it was. Though before he even had a chance to mutter out sorry, giggles came from the person and Louis smirked, playfully shoving her shoulder. "Well hi to you too Daloris." 

"Hey Louis." She replied cooley, smiling wide and causing Louis to smile back just as widely. He really was glad to have her as a neighbor. "No but really, you're standing in the middle of the hall, if you don't move you're going to get trampled." Daloris giggled, grabbing his elbow and guiding him off towards the lockers. "What's your first block?" 

"Uhh, principles of health science?" Louis said with a hint of question in his voice, glancing down at the yellow paper with a scrunched nose. "Bummer. Mr. Felderhoff is pretty strict, and he treats his students like preschoolers." Daloris snorted, beginning to walk. "I can show you where that is if you want. I have English in C hall, so its pretty close." Louis felt his body become less tense, thankful to have someone to walk with to his first block. "God that would be great Lo." Louis said with emphasis, walking beside her and stuffing his yellow sheet back into his pocket. Just then, a boy with wild blonde hair came bouncing up to them, grinning madly at Daloris, having not noticed Louis standing directly beside her. 

"Lo! Did I ever tell you what happened this weekend??  How have you not heard, everyone is basically talking about it." The boy chirped out happily, falling into step with them. Daloris didn't even have time to respond before the boy began talking again. "It was on the news too- there was another killing and here's the thing-" Suddenly the boy stopped talking, glancing past Daloris and eyeing Louis with confusion. "Who's that?" The boy asked in what he must have thought was a hushed voice. Louis couldn't help the smile from appearing on his face, and he quickly stuck out his hand in the boys direction. "I'm Louis. I just moved in yesterday across from Lo. We're neighbors." 

The boy grinned wider, if that were even possible, and snatched up Louis hand, shaking it quickly. "Name's Niall. I live beside Lo, so I guess that makes us neighbors too? I wasn't home all day yesterday, must've been why I hadn't seen ya" He released Louis hand, and just like that was back to chatting away. "As I was saying, there was another murder over the weekend, and this time it was actually in town limits!" Niall exclaimed, causing Daloris to gasp. 

"You mean like, it was close this time??" Lo asked, worry crossing her face. Louis furrowed his eyebrows, not exactly catching on to what the two were discussing. "What do you mean another murder?" He asked casually, trying not to sound so confused. Daloris stopped walking, stopping outside a classroom and obviously ignoring Louis question. "Here's your class Louis. You said principles of health science, right?" 

Niall made a noise, pushing past Lo and clasping Louis shoulder. "You have this class first block too? That's wicked!" He said with excitement and Louis was once more filled with gratuity that there would be someone he knew in class with him. "Yeah- thank god I know someone in it." Louis said with a smile, having completely forgotten about the murder mystery conversation they were just having.

"See you guys after class then?" Lo asked, turning on her heels and waving her hand. "And don't let Niall cheat off you Louis, he's smart if he tries but he never does." Daloris shouted, disappearing into the busy hallway of passing students.

"That's a lie, that is." Niall muttered to Louis, walking into the classroom with a sulky aroma now. Louis shook his head, biting his lip as he made his way over to the teachers desk, not even looking up to scan the students. "Uhm, I'm the new student to your class. I was just wondering if you wanted me to sit somewhere specific?" Louis asked quietly.

"Ah the new student!!" Shouted the teacher, standing up from his chair and taking Louis hand in his, shaking it up and down with too much enthusiasm. Louis was pretty out going, but this teacher just took it way too far. However, Louis just forced a smile, nodding his head. "Yeah that's me." Louis laughed softly, quickly pulling his hand back once the teacher let go of it. "Welcome to principles of health science Louis! Can you do me a favor? Sign your name on the board so I can introduce you to the class." 

Well that was pretty simple. Louis turned towards the white board, grabbing a blue expo marker and writing out his first and last name in big letters on the board, capping the marker and stepping back just as the teacher cleared his throat. The class grew silent and Louis suddenly felt the nerves he was so sure he had suppress, rise to the top. "Class, this is Louis Tomlinson and he's a transfer student." The teacher announced. At first Louis was expecting hushed whispers, like how the movies portray it, but the class just remained silent. Mr. Felderhoff was just about to tell Louis to find a seat when a voice spoke up from the back, catching Louis attention. 

"You've got nice hand writing. Kind of like a girls writing. Neat and pretty." 

Louis eyes scanned his classmates, until they landed on the mop of curly hair from where the voice had come from. Louis wasn't even sure it was him who had spoken up, but once their eyes met, Harry's blank face turn into a playful smirk, and Louis face grew hot with slight embarrassment. "Thanks?" Louis said awkwardly, not exactly wanting to stare him down in the middle of an introduction, but Louis insides were screaming. Who the hell does he think he is? First he offers Louis a ride, leaves him to find his way by himself, and now makes fun of his hand writing in front of the class?? 

"Good thing he spoke up. Louis can you please take a seat next to Mr. Stiles?" Mr. Felderhoff asked softly, returning to his desk. Louis had half the decency to say no, and just take one of the open seats next to Niall, but being as respectable as he was, there was no way he could deny a teacher. "Sure." Louis said slowly, dragging it out and making his way down the aisle of students. He placed his bag onto the desk, and pulled back the chair, sitting down and keeping his eyes forward. Luckily Harry remained silent, and even more luckily, Niall was waving his hands frantically in Louis direction.

"Louis!" Niall whispered loudly, making Louis playfully roll his eyes and chuckle. This boy clearly had no idea how to use anything but an outside voice. "Niall you're not even whispering, just talk normally you're two seats away." Louis replied, smiling wide and leaning forward on his desk.  Niall frowned but fortunately stopped whisper shouting. "I was gonna tell ya more about that murder, forgot you were new here. It's crazy! There's this mad man wh-" Just then the teacher stood from his desk, signalling the beginning of class and Niall groaned, quickly saying in a quieter voice. "I'll tell ya during lunch" 

Louis nodded, settling back in his seat. Harry beside him couldn't help but chuckle softly, gaining Louis attention. He turned his head towards Harry with a raised eyebrow, not really in the mood to deal with anything else this boy had to say. "Why are you laughing?" Louis asked, tilting his nose up in a sort of girly snobbish way. "If you're laughing about that murder thing Niall was talking about you must be whack. It's not funny you know, murder means someone was killed." 

At that, Harry suddenly stopped chuckling all together, his face becoming completely serious. Louis was taken aback by the sudden change, wiggling in his seat a bit at the uncomfortableness of the situation. 

"I was being serious about your hand writing Louis. I think it's pretty." Harry spoke softly, almost humming it out. Louis turned his attention back towards the front, hoping to conceal the heat that was once again rising to his cheeks. "You should write for me. I'd very much like to read anything in that hand writing." Harry continued, trailing off, his voice almost becoming too sweet as if dipped in sugar and coated with honey. 

Louis felt goosebumps across his skin, and decided it were best not to reply, knowing all too well his voice would be several octaves higher. If this were a compliment Harry was giving him, it was coming off terribly creepy. 

It took everything Louis had to stay focused on his teacher, even though it were pretty obvious that Harry had no problem with the fact he was openly staring at Louis, causing the once brave Louis to slid down in his seat, feeling like a tiny ant under a magnifying glass. Every once and awhile Louis would glance over, catching eyes with Harry, but the younger boy would just stare back not even daring to move his gaze until Louis gave in and forced his eyes to looked else where.  

An this is how his entire first block went. 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno guys- Should I continue this story are you guys interested?

Louis was thankful when the last bell of the day rang out through the halls. He quickly stood, stretching his arms and turning towards his two new friends. The day had gone by terribly slow, but he was thankfully for that considering he managed to make an entire new group of friends. Daloris had introduced him to her friends Liam and Zayn and the Gods must've been shining down on him, because the last class of the day he managed to have it with both of them. 

"No one is even going to need to know the Binomial pyramid after they graduate, why do they waste their time teaching us nonsense?" Zayn grumbled, making his way out the door and waiting for Liam and Louis to follow. Louis had his torso twisted, shoving in his math book into the backpack over his shoulder when he felt Liam shove his elbow at his ribs.

"What?" He glanced up, a frown at his face. Liam's elbow had hurt a bit, and Louis was already annoyed with the entire day all in one. He couldn't get that stupid boy from his first block out of his mind. Every time he brought his pencil down on his paper, the words 'such pretty hand writing' circled around his thoughts, and he would have to pause to control himself or else he'd be bright red in class all over again. Louis didn't appreciate the way Harry had used such fond words with him and he certainly didn't appreciate the way Harry would stare him down. 

Even during lunch he could feel Harry's eyes on him. An he wasn't even sure where the hell Harry was sitting in the crowded cafeteria. Liam cleared his throat, and tilted his head to the side and Louis followed in the direction, meeting the eyes of the boy who had made his first day not as easy going as he had pleased. Louis was shocked, raising his eyebrows until Harry also raised one of his eyebrows, the corner of his lips quirking up in an amused sort of way. It took a moment before Louis realized that Harry had probably been trying to say something and he'd been to busy shoving a book into his bag to notice it. 

"What." Louis repeated, this time he was directing it to Harry and made sure to sound more annoyed than confused. Why the hell was Harry outside his math classroom? Did he know that Louis had this as his last class? The boy smiled one of his dimpled crater smiles in response, obviously enjoying the fact he was annoying Louis.

"Well I drove you here, don't you think I should drive you back?" Harry inquired, glancing at Liam and Zayn who stood off to the side, debating wither to just walk off and leave Louis or stay and wait for their new friend.

Louis stared up at him, a bit taken aback by the smugness Harry was giving off. What in the world was with this kid? First he just leaves Louis at his car like he were just a trash he had picked up off the curb, an yet here he was asking if Louis would like ANOTHER ride from him. "How did you know I was in Maths?" Louis asked, completely ignoring Harrys question and beginning to walk to his locker, shooting Zayn and Liam apologetic looks. They seemed to get the memo and simply waved a goodbye before turning on their heels and walking off in the opposite direction.

Harry took a step after Louis, staying to the side of him as Louis walked. The boy seemed to have lost his smugness, and was once more back to that strange blank expression. "I peeked at your schedule when you were in the loo" Harry spoke. His voice stiff as if there were nothing weird about the sentence he had just said.

Louis stopped at his locker, turning to face Harry with a growl. "You did what??" He wasn't sure if he should be more embarrassed about this, or angered that Harry would feel like it was alright to just invade Louis bag and look at his schedule.  Isn't that something stalkers did? Louis stared up into Harry's face searching for something, maybe guilt, shame, but there was nothing. Not even a single clue that Harry was aware that what he had done was wrong and possibly the creepiest thing Louis had ever heard of. 

"I looked at your schedule Louis. While you were in the restroom." Harry repeated, licking at his bottom lip and staring down into Louis face with a passive expression. Louis rolled his eyes, even more annoyed now. "Yes I know. I didn't think you would actually repeat it." Louis mumbled, turning towards his locker and scrolling in the locker combo. It popped open and Louis quickly fished around for the few composition books he had managed to put in there during his third block. He shoved them into his back pack before slamming it shut and started to move down the hallway. 

Harry followed, like some puppy dog and Louis had to clench his jaw to keep in the annoyance that was bubbling inside him. "You never answered my offer to give you a ride." He spoke up, that smug smirk making its way back onto his face. 

"No thanks." Louis replied immediately, not even bothering to look anywhere but straight ahead. He could feel Harry tense up beside him as they walked down the halls towards the student exit. For a moment, Louis felt bad for denying the guys offer. Then again, Harry had sifted through Louis bag, called his hand writing girly, and had stared at him non stop all day long. Louis guilt automatically drifted away. 

"Louis." Harry said, his voice turning stern. Louis felt his insides twist because Harry sounded almost like his dad the way he used his name. Like he were a small child getting scolded for saying no to something. He lifted his eyes to glance at Harry's face, biting on his lip at the way Harry glared down at him, disappointment showing in the curly haired boys eyes. "Ride home with me. I don't want you walking in the heat, and now you've got heavy books in your back pack." 

"If I ride home with you, will you promise to never invade my privacy again? It was wrong of you to look at my schedule without asking." Louis challenged back, sucking on the inside of his cheek as he pushed open the student doors, stepping out into the warm sunlight. 

"Yes Louis, I'll respect your space." Harry replied, nodding his head and holding back his smile as Louis let out a defeated sigh. "Fine. I appreciate it again." Louis added, causing Harry to pause briefly, his smile softening. 

"Even when you're mad you still remain so polite." Harry muttered and Louis felt that same goosebump affect crawling across his skin. Louis hated it. He hated the way Harry would soften his words, and somehow they felt like lumps of sugar floating out from his mouth. Louis cleared his throat, trying to shake off the uneasiness he felt and shrugged. "It's called having manners." Louis replied, following Harry to the same red car he had been in this morning. 

This time Harry went to Louis side, reaching the door before him and quickly held it open for Louis with a wide dimple smile across his face. "Thanks-" Louis said slowly, raising his eyebrow and sliding into the passenger seat, sliding his pack back down onto the floor and buckling in his seat belt. It was a bit odd that Harry felt the need to open the door for Louis. This wasn't a date. Louis wasn't some high class model ,or a celebrity. It was school. 

"No problem princess." Harry said so softly, that Louis was unsure if he had even said the last word or if he had just misheard Harry. He waited until Harry got into the car before turning towards him. "What did you just call me?" Louis questioned, feeling heat rise to his skin once more. Harry seemed unfazed by this and instead plastered a confused expression onto his face as he turned his key into the car, starting it. "Louis??" Harry said back, drawing out the name as if he were asking a question. 

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, sitting back into his seat and letting out a soft laugh. "Oh..sorry, I must have misheard you then." Harry shook his head, making his curls fly left and right as he joined in on the soft laugh, pulling out of the parking space and sped out into the road. "Get your ears checked then mate." Harry replied, smirking over at him jokingly. Maybe Louis was just over analysing things with Harry. The guy seemed to be a nice person, if it weren't for the fact of his weird personality and habit of invading privacy. Maybe he was just socially awkward, and getting new friends was hard for him? 

Whatever the reason, Louis relaxed into the seat, deciding that he was being a bit too harsh on Harry and that he should lighten his tone with him. He glanced out the window, noticing that the ride home probably only took about three minutes long because they were just passing the last house. Harry must have gone the back way home. Louis eyes glanced up and down the abandoned house, flashing of the window reappearing into his thoughts. 

"Wait!! Stop the car for a second, or slow down!" Louis instructed, holding tightly onto his seatbelt when the car came to a screeching hault. "What?? What is it-" Harry asked, for once sounding truthfully panicked instead of smug or playful. Louis rolled down the window, unbuckling his belt so he could lean out of the window just a bit, squinting his eyes up into the window that had been brightly lit the night before. 

"I just wanted to check something.." Louis murmured, continuing to search every window of the house, hoping to notice something out of the blue. Harry remained completely silent and Louis hadn't even noticed that the only sound coming from him were slow drawn out breaths. After a few more moments of staring, Louis gave up, slumping back into his seat and rolling the window back up.

"The hell was that for?" Harry finally spoke, pushing the pedal and pulling up just in front of Louis drive way. Louis reached for his back pack, slinging it over his shoulder and pushing open the door. "I just thought I saw some one in that house last night." Louis said truthfully, climbing out of the car. "Its nothing though, I'm sure its just my imagination, besides that house has been empty for years according to Daloris."

Harry nodded, muttering out a quick "right"  before waving his hand in Louis direction. "Need a ride to school tomorrow?" Harry asked, smirking at him playfully. Louis smiled back, reminding himself that he had decided to take it lighter with this guy and hopefully they could become good friends. 

"Sure, that'd be great! If it's not a problem.." Louis replied, standing up straight and grabbing the edge of the door. 

"It's no problem really. So..I'll be here tomorrow at 7:15." An with that Louis shut Harrys door, giving him another smile before the car sped off down the street. 

It wasn't until Louis was inside his home, sliding off his shoes did he realize something. How did Harry know where he lived? Louis hadn't even mentioned his home address to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEP SORRY ITS SORT OF SHORT


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I am so so sorry for such a late update. I mean this is a HUGELY LATE update. I apologize so much :( 3

Sure enough, to Louis surprise, Harry was sitting out in his parked car outside his house at exactly 7:15 in the morning. He had managed to get a better sleep than the previous night, having went to bed earlier than the usual time. Daloris had came over around 9 at night but Louis politely told her he was feeling too exhausted from his first day of school to hang out. The young teen had spent the majority of the night in his room, sitting at his laptop and researching stories about the abandoned house and pausing to stare outside his window when somehow Harry had creeped up into his thoughts. Louis still was feeling iffy about that boy, and his nerves had even gotten him to mention Harry to his mother, who scoffed at her son for his quickness to judge what she called 'the poor boy who was only trying to befriend Louis'. 

Louis slipped on his black vans, tapping his toe against the wall to get the shoe on just right. "Bye mom, have a good day." Louis called out, hoping his voice could reach the kitchen and blare over all his sisters commotions of getting ready for another day of school. He heard his mother shout something back, but Louis was already halfway out the door, shoving a piece of toast in his mouth and closing the door with a backwards kick of his leg, slinging his heavy book filled bag over one of his shoulders. His eyes glanced over the bright red car at the end of his drive way just in time as Harry slid himself out of the drivers seat, giving Louis a large toothy grin. 

Louis automatically felt the need to roll his eyes at the curly haired boy, who was showing way too much happiness this early in the morning. Harry made his way around his car, pulling on the passenger door handle and pulling open the door for Louis, who quietly groaned under his breath at the gentlemen gesture. 

"Harry... you don't need to open the door for me, I can get it myself." Louis mentioned, throwing his bag down onto the floor of the car, getting in and buckling his seat belt, grabbing the inside handle to close it before Harry could do it himself. A sour frown made its way onto Harry's face and just like always Louis could feel guilt crawling its way up inside his stomach. 

"But isn't that what you're suppose to do?" Harry questioned outloud just as Louis shut the door, watching the way Harry's curls bounced as he walked back around to the drivers side of the car and hopped in. 

Louis nodded his head slightly, reaching for his backpack to settle it more comfortably between his legs. "Yeah, when its a girl getting in." Louis responded, shaking his head and laughing, the noise coming out more of a giggle. Harry started the car, making a sort of 'mm' noise, completely blowing off Louis remark and glancing over to make sure his passenger had his seatbelt on. "I like when you laugh." Harry murmured, pulling out into the road and making his way to their school. 

Louis could feel his muscles tense at the compliment, gripping the side of the seat and staring out the wind-shield with a clenched jaw. There he went again, saying sentences that could rotten your teeth from all the sugar. Instead of thanking Harry for the sweet compliment, Louis turned his body at an angle to face the curly haired boy, narrowing his eyes sceptically. "How did you know where I lived Harry?" Louis made sure to make his voice sound strong and clear before continuing on. "Yesterday when you dropped me off...how did you know I lived there?"

Harry remained silent, his face only showing slight panic for a moment before he managed to get it under control, darting his tongue out to wet the bottom of his lip. When he finally turned his head to face Louis, he frowned. "You know, when someone compliments you its polite to respond with 'Thank you' " Harry replied, turning to face the road with pursed lips, his eyebrows furrowed in what Louis was sure was disappointment.

Louis stared back, shocked that Harry had thrown his question out the window and instead was reprehending him for his lack of manners.  "What?" Louis tilted his head slightly, not quite catching up with the sudden change of subject. Louis had asked Harry a question, why the hell was he getting on his case for not being thankful for a rather creepy compliment? 

"Say thank you, Louis." Harry repeated, his long fingers gripping the steering wheel to control the anger that was so clearly boiling up inside of him. Immediately Louis scoffed, crossing his arms and turning his gaze away from the boy, looking out the window just as the school came into view. "I'm not thanking you, I asked you a question and you ignored me. I want to know how you knew where I lived." Louis retorted, coating his words with as much stubbornness as he could manage. 

Suddenly the car came to such a sudden stop that Louis squeaked, the seatbelt locking in place and digging into the skin of his neck as it prevented him from colliding with the dashboard. He cried out at the sharp burning feeling the belt left, lifting his hand to run his fingertips against the bright red mark, biting his lip at the unpleasant feeling. "What the fucking hell Harry!" Louis snapped, cupping the red area and staring at Harry with wild eyes, his pupils blow wide from the mini heart attack he had just experienced. 

"When someone compliments you its polite to respond with "Thank you". " Harry spoke out sternly, his voice so calm and quiet that Louis could feel his chest tighten. "Now you have to say thank you and apologize for being so rude." Harry continued, locking eyes with Louis as the smaller boy swallowed the lump in his throat, slowly dropping his hand from the seatbelt burn on his neck. 

The car was silent for a few moments and when Harry parted his lips to speak out again Louis quickly spoke up before the boy could say anything more. " I'm sorry!" Louis mumbled, gripping the material of his pants, running his fingers over the fabric. This entire ordeal was embarrassing, mostly because Harry was treating Louis like a child when the damn boy was younger than Louis in the first place. Louis could feel the blush spreading across his cheeks as Harry hummed at Louis words. "And?" Harry spoke softly, drawing his words out to remind Louis he needed to say something more. 

"And thank you..." Louis spoke quietly, clearing his throat, finding it suddenly very hard to breathe. "Thank you for what Louis?" Harry added, his lips pursing at the stubbornness that Louis refused to get rid of. "Harry please, stop this. I know I was rude, I'm sorry...thank you for complimenting me." Louis rushed out, wanting to end this conversation immediately. The school was just a few seconds away and Louis was desperately in need to get the fuck out of this car and as far away from Harry as he could manage. The boy had only managed to get more creepy, and Louis stomach was feeling like an anchor. 

Content with what Louis had said, Harry pressed on the gas, pulling into the schools parking lot and easily finding a spot, parking the car. Louis half expected Harry to turn to him and start something else, but just like yesterday, Harry was already out of his car, grabbing his books and slamming the door shut, heading off into the direction of wherever he went before the first bell. However, this time, Louis didn't get out after him, he sat there in the passenger seat staring at the back of the mop of curls in the distance. 

It took Louis a few minutes before he was able to compose himself and slowly get out of the car, grabbing his bag from off the floor and shutting the door, awkwardly walking in the opposite direction of wherever harry had gone. Daloris had mentioned last night that they met up near the back before school started and with a grim expression Louis circled around the school, relieved when he saw his tiny group of newly made friends sitting on a bench underneath a large oak tree. 

"LOUIS!!" Niall cheered, causing the entire group of people to turn their heads in his direction. Louis couldn't help but crack a smile despite the mornings events. "Hey guys!" Louis called back, jogging to reach them faster. Niall immediately got up from his spot, clamping a hand on his shoulder and giving it a tight squeeze. "Good morning sunshine." Niall replied with a bark of laughter, causing Louis' smile to widen. It amazed him how friendly the blonde boy was. Louis rolled his eyes playfully, shoving his shoulder to rid it of Nialls hand. "How can  you be so cheerful this early, honestly.." Louis sighed deeply, plopping down on the grass in front of the bench and laying down with a groan. 

Daloris spoke up, leaning forward to look down at Louis with an amused expression. "Long morning I'm guessing?" Louis snorted, closing his eyes at the lovely feeling of the sun against his skin before mumbling. "You've no idea.." 

"Dude what happened to your neck?" Liam asked, reaching down to poke at the now angry red seatbelt mark on his throat. Louis' eyes shot open and he quickly grabbed the side of his neck, blushing at Liams probing. "Oi, it still hurts, careful." Louis whined, swatting at Liams hand. His new friend laughed, sitting back on the bench and holding his hands up in defensiveness.  "Harry drove me to school again and some car pulled out in front of us. He had to step on the breaks." Louis lied, giving his friends a reassuring smile. There was no way he would ever confess of the real story. Living it was enough embarrassment but to tell his friends that he had to apologize to a fellow student would be beyond the word embarrassing. 

Just then the first bell blared out through the school yard and everyone was standing from the bench. "Ya ready for Mr. Felderhoff?" Niall said with a lopsided grin, holding his hand out for Louis to take. With a hesitate nod, Louis grabbing the blonde boys hand and stood up from off the ground, brushing whatever grains of grass happened to stick to his clothes. "Not really.." Louis confessed, huffing as they made their way into the school. 

Niall laughed again, which didn't surprise Louis because even though he thought he was rather funny, it came to the conclusion that Niall laughed at just about anything anyone said. "Its not that hard of a class, it was just boring yesterday because you came to the school at such a lame time mate." Louis nodded in agreement, even though the teacher nor the class was the reason why he wasn't ready for that class. It had to do with whom he sat next too. 

Daloris, Zayn and Liam had already departed separate ways to reach their class, and Louis almost let out a whimper as Niall walked in before him, sitting down at his desk two seats away. The cheerful boy gave Louis a thumbs up as Louis passed him, sitting down in his desk, relaxing as he realized Harry was not in the class quite yet. Louis took this time to get out the notepad for class, grabbing a pencil from the bottom of his bag. He was just zipping up his bag when a loud 'clinck' landed on his desk and Louis shot up straight, glancing at the ziplock bag of ice cubes placed at the corner of his desk, Harry standing behind it was a soft smile. 

"Here. Put it on your neck and it should help with the burn." Harry said softly, filled with concern as he released his grip on the ice bag and took his seat beside Louis. Half of Louis wanted to shove the bag of ice of his desk and sneer at Harry, but the idea of coolness against the hot red welt growing on his neck was just too much of an offer to pass up. He reached his hand out, grabbing ahold of the bag and bringing it up to his neck, relaxing at the pleasurable feeling. There was a tiny clearing of throat beside him, and Louis turned to see Harry sitting there with his eyebrow raised and his lips pursed. 

Louis could feel a blush making its way to his cheeks as the tiny outbreak in the car came flooding his mind and as Harry settled back into his seat, Louis managed to squeak out a very soft and timid "T-thank you Harry" from his mouth. The younger boy smirked, tapping his fingers against his desk, humming under his breath with satisfaction, before calmly saying just as the teacher stood from his desk. "You're welcome baby girl." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH happy that everyone likes the story. Here's an update! Now this is divided into three sections, the first is at school, the second at the party, and the third at Harry's house. Feedback is loved! :c

You know that feeling you get when a stranger on the street happens to whistle at your choice of shorts? The embarrassment and the anger that seems to flood your entire system just simmers there as you debate on if you're flattered or plain out disgusted with the person? Louis sat there in his seat, jaw clenched, eyes straight ahead and face red as a tomato for the rest of the class as that exact feeling kept washing over him. Babygirl? Who the fuck did this boy think he was? It was bad enough that Harry had forced Louis to apologize to him in the car like a naughty three year old, yet now the curly haired creep was insulting him with girlish nicknames of endearment. 

Harry must have noticed Louis discomfort because the boy was sitting there with a smug smirk upon his face, continuously tapping his fingers on his desk, watching the smaller boy shrink in his seat and reddening in the face the further he moved down the chair. "Do you not like that wording?" Harry questioned, genuinely sounding curious as he whisper talked in a hushed voice, the teacher oblivious to the conversation happening in the back of his classroom. 

Louis couldn't help it anymore. He didn't care that Harry was able to stop a car dead in the middle of the road, threatening Louis life in the process. It was just a damn red welt, why should Louis be afraid to stand up to Harry? He had no problem doing it yesterday, so why should he shrink in fear today? With a scoff Louis turned his head to face Harry, his nose sneered up with anger, the redness of his cheeks remaining as bright as ever. "No I do not like that wording Harry, I'm not a fucking girl, and I'm definitely not a 'babygirl' to you. " Louis snapped, his voice coming out more of a pathetic whine, and as Harry's smirk grew wider, Louis just wanted to groan and bash his head against the desk. 

Harry sat back in his seat, remaining silent for the rest of class. Louis finally was able to calm himself down and as the bell rang to end the class, Harry stood without a word. Louis tried his best to ignore the fact that Harry wasn't leaving and was instead just standing at his desk, towering over it, but in the end Louis eventually also had to stand up, clutching his bag. "Harry... _please"_ Louis begged. He really didn't want to deal with this. This morning was bad enough and if Louis had to go through the whole day with Harry creeping like this, he would rather get stabbed and sent to hell. Harry remained to stand there, just watching him with an emotionless expression before calmly speaking out with a tint of anger. "Babygirl suits you Louis. I like it." 

It was at that moment that Niall came bouncing over, glancing between Louis and Harry with a slight confused expression, before throwing it over his shoulders and grinning widely, holding his hand out for Harry to shake. "I'm Niall!" He chirped out, taking Harrys hand and giving it a curt shake, grinning madly like a deranged lunatic. "We've got Composition together. Harry right?" Niall asked, arching an eyebrow. 

Harry's face seemed to change in a snap and Louis was shocked that he could manage to go from such a cold face to one full of his crater dimpled smile and perky attitude. "Yeah! Nice to meet you Niall, strange how we sit only a few seats away from each other and never speak..shame really, you've got such a lovely personality." Harry made a frown at that, making Nialls cheeks tent up a different shade of pink for only a mere second before, like always, the blonde laughed. "Well I'll be sure to change that." Niall threw back, making Harry laugh in response. 

It was like Niall had finally noticed that Louis was standing there and threw an arm around his shoulder. "Daloris, Zayn, Liam and I are gonna have a crash night tonight. You in mate?" Niall questioned, starting to guide the two of them towards the exit of the classroom. Though before they were able to exit, a hand shot out to grip Louis wrist, causing a quiet yelp to escape his lips as his body came to a hault, and Niall nearly stumbled at the sudden stop. The two boys turned around to face Harry, his face soft with a warm and gentle smile, directing his attention to Niall. 

"I'm really sorry but I had to ask Louis something but you sort of came up before I could ask him.. can I have just a few moments with him please?" Harry asked. Niall lifted his arm off of Louis shoulder, much to Louis disliking and nodded his head, giving Harry a returning smile. "Sure, catch you later Lou? Think about the crash night! My brother's bringing us some booze. We're gonna get wicked drunk!" He barked out a laugh and just like that he was slipping into the hall of moving students. Suddenly the atmosphere seemed to change, and the calming effect Niall brought around Louis slipped away, leaving that ugly churning of humiliation in Louis stomach. 

"Louis." Harry started, wrapping an arm around Louis shoulder just as Niall had, and pushed them out into the hall, walking in the direction of Louis next class. For a moment Louis was confused as to how Harry knew what class Louis had, when the memory of yesterday came seeping into his thoughts. He'd forgotten that Harry peeked at his schedule. Though for it being just a peek, Harry sure seemed to have stared at the schedule long enough to memorize every class, including the room number. Louis remained quiet, having no words to say to this boy. He was embarrassed beyond belief over the the things that had happened in just a span of two days. Harry made a soft growl noise from his voice, obviously not enjoying the fact that Louis was ignoring him. "Do not ignore me." Harry breathed out, his grip tightening around Louis shoulders. He could feel his stomach tighten and churn faster. His limbs felt numb already, and the sudden feeling of dizziness overcame him. It took Louis a few moments to realize what was happening and the more they walked, the clearer it became. Louis was already starting to feel fear when around Harry. 

How the hell could Harry turn this violent, this demanding in just one day? Yesterday was nearly a normal day and yet today Louis was already feeling insignificant when in the presence of the curly haired giant. "What." Louis managed to choke out, keeping his eyes straight ahead as they came closer to his next class. "What is with you today?" Harry questioned, stopping just outside Louis classroom, dropping his shoulders and glancing all about Louis face, hurt clearly in his eyes. Louis was completely thrown off and lifted his gaze to stare back into Harry's eyes, confused. "What's wrong with me?" Louis retorted, raising his eyebrows. There was nothing wrong with Louis. Nothing at all. 

Harry nodded, lifting his hand as if to place it against Louis cheek but stopped his movement halfway and sighed, dropping his hand back to his side. "You're not being very good. What happened to your manners? Your politeness? You're being very rude." He seemed to strain his voice, clearly struggling to find his words. Louis could feel his breath starting to go away, because no matter how fucked someone could act, Louis would feel guilt for acting harshly to them. It was something that ran in their family. "I'm sorry..." Louis quietly responded, feeling bile rise in his throat at the wide smile Harry plastered on his face. 

"There you go! There's my Louis." Harry purred out, this time reaching up to ruffle at Louis hair, causing Louis to blush a million shades of pink and red. The smaller boy opened his mouth to snap something but Harry's face hardened immediately, and Louis slowly closed his mouth. "Now.." Harry began, glancing up at the clock. Class started soon and he wasn't about to be counted tardy. "About this 'crash night' our friend was talking about." Louis felt his jaw clench at the word  _our_ , but despite the need to correct Harry he remained quiet, curious as to what Harry was going to say. Niall hadn't invited Harry over, and certainly the boy couldn't invite himself. If harry were somehow going to come, Louis was definitely going to decline Niall's offer and stay home. 

"Be careful. Don't get piss ass drunk." Harry said sternly, keeping his stare directly into Louis eyes. He could feel the anger boil inside him again and instead of glancing away, he kept his gaze locked with the boy before him. "You cannot tell me what I can and cannot do." Louis responded, turning on his heel to enter his classroom. "Proper ladies do not get drunk Louis Tomlinson." Harry called out, making Louis slump in humiliation as he took his seat, gripping the edge of his seat to control his breathing. 

* * *

 

"LOUIS!!" Cried Liam, stumbling off the couch and hurrying his way to Louis, the drink in his hand nearly slipping over the rims of the cup and onto the tiled floor of the entrance hall. "Hi Liam-" Louis held a  hand over his mouth to keep in the several chuckles that threatened to slip out of his mouth. Liam was definitely way past his limit of alcohol and was clearly already drunk, grinning widely and clapping Louis back as Zayn came up behind him and laughing out. "Glad you could make it mate, drinks are in the kitchen, help yourself... that's if there's any left. Liam might have taken them all." Zayn joked, causing Liam to pout like a hurt puppy and drag himself back into the living room, plopping himself down on the couch to pout furthermore.  

Louis smiled softly at his wack friends, once more thankful to the Gods above that they had given him such amazing people to hang out with. With a shake of his head, Louis made his way into the kitchen, finding Daloris pouring out different colored liquids into a red solo cup. "Lo, whatcha doing there?" Louis questioned, stepping up beside her to look down into the cup, shocking that the drink looked almost like a rainbow. "It's a mixed drink. Learned it from my Dad. Here, you can have it, on the house." She giggled, sending Louis a wink before handing him the drink. Louis fingers rubbed at the waxy outside of the cup, biting his lip with slight concern. 

Harry had once more been outside his math classroom, offering Louis a ride. This time however, Louis made sure to make car pooling plans with Daloris so he had a good excuse to decline Harry's offer. The boy was pretty upset, but he didn't say much except 'remember what I said about the drinking Louis.' and left the school. 

Daloris sensed his slight concern and gently pushed her shoulder against his, smiling. "Oh come on Lou, lighten up a bit. Liam is the most coiled up of us all and look at him!" Louis turned his head to glance over at Liam, who had managed to get himself crawling up onto Nialls lap, whispering something into the blonde's ear that caused his face to turn the color of a red bell pepper. "You're right..." Louis murmured out, gripping the drink harder, bringing the rim to his lips and tilting his head back to swallow a mouthful of the delicious drink. Fuck Harry. That boy had no control over Louis. It's not like he was his father, and the boy certainly wasn't his boyfriend. Louis wouldn't even dream of dating a boy for all he knew. 

5 mixed drinks later and a few shots, Louis was just as gone as Liam had been. He was giggling at everything, and had even given in to taking a body shot off of Daloris. It was now 3 in the morning and somewhere in the back of  Louis clouded mind, he knew his mother had told him to be back before 5 so he would get a somewhat decent sleep. "I gotta go." Louis mumbled out, standing up off the couch full of laughing teenagers. Everyone groaned in unison, and Louis cracked a wide smiling, laughing and waving his hand. "No no no you guys stay here and continue the party!" Louis called as he made his way down the entrance hall. Just before he open the door, Zayn appeared out of nowhere, frowning. He was the only one who seemed to be keeping his alcohol light. "Mate let me walk you home, I don't want you passed out in the middle of the road." 

Louis laughed for what seemed like forever until he rested his forehead against the wall to calm down. "I got it Zayn. I live right there." He pointed to the door, assuming it was in the direction of his house and Zayn couldn't help but smile at Louis drunken explanations. Daloris spoke up, cupping her hands around her mouth. "ZAYN ITS YOUR TURN FOR BODY SHOTS." 

Zayn scrunched his nose and groaned. "You sure you can make it across the street Lou?" Louis snorted, nodding his head and patted the top of Zayns hair. "Of course, I'm Tommo the Tomlinson I can do anything." He replied, swinging open the door and stepping out in the crisp coolness of the night. If Louis could hardly see because of his blurred vision, it made it ten times worse being in the dark. "Well fuck." Louis grumbled, heading down the drive way, humming some tune Niall had been singing at the top of his lungs earlier in the night. 

By the time Louis had finished the song he stopped walking, his face twisting up in confusion, turning his body around to glance in every direction. The song probably took a whole 3 minutes to finish and it only took about 30 seconds to cross the street to his house. Where the hell had he walked too? Louis squinted his eyes in the dark, almost toppling over and reaching out to grip the mailbox to his right, mildly glancing at the number before gasping. "YOU!" Louis hissed out, pointing his finger directly at the mailbox of the abandoned house on the end of his street. He turned his body to face the house, sneering up at it. "I hate you, stupid creepy house with a stupid creepy mailbox and a really, really REALLY stupid creepy mystery!" Louis cried out, placing his hands on his hips as he drunkenly stared up at the dark house before him. "Hear that? I hate you!" Louis called out loudly, cupping his hands so his voice bellowed out louder than necessary.  

"Babygirl?" Came a soft voice from behind him, and Louis squeaked, wrapping his arms around the mailbox, shying away from whoever the person was. 

"Louis???" The voice called out, and Louis finally realized that he was Louis, and the person wasn't an officer, or an axe murder coming to chop him into pieces. "Hmm?" Louis replied, releasing the mailbox to reach his hands out in the dark, finding the shirt of someone with a built frame. 

"You're drunk." The voice had no longer held a soft tone to it, and instead was nearly sneered out in a disgusting way. Louis felt a whimper rise to his throat, knowing exactly who's body was behind a voice like that. "I told you not to get drunk princess and look what you did." Harry said softly as he stepped towards Louis, wrapping his large arms around the smaller boys frame to keep him from toppling over. 

"Just wanted to taste it...Didn't mean to get drunk like this" Louis mumbled out, feeling his body almost melt into the boys larger chest. Harry hummed, and even in his drunken state, Louis could feel the smile Harry held on his face at the small, tiny voice Louis spoke with. He could feel Harrys arm lowering down to Louis bum, and suddenly Harry went still, freezing as his fingers brushed the underside of Louis bum. "Not yet... wait.." Harry whispered out so quietly, that Louis wasn't even sure if he were attempting to talk to Louis or just saying something to himself. "Come on. Let's get you home." Harry said more louder, clearing his throat as he scooped up the now limp boy in his arms and carried Louis all the way down the street, stroking his cheek to get Louis to open his eyes. "Time to go in love. Go on, get some rest." 

Louis wanted to say something, but just nodded his head, lazily reaching for the knob of his front door and pushing it open, stumbling in and shutting it, slumping down to the floor and falling asleep right there, behind the door. 

* * *

 

Harry tore through the front door, slamming it shut with a growl emitting from the back of his throat. How dare Louis get drunk?! He had specifically told him not too! The house was dark, as it always was due to the fact he only lit a light so late during the night that no one was sure to see. Or at least, no one had seen it until the night Louis Tomlinson moved in. "Damn him." Harry growled again, crossing the house and entering the kitchen with a livid snarl. "Never going to disobey me again, are you Louis?" Harry angrily whispered, rummaging through the kitchen utensil to find a metal spatula for flipping something Harry probably had never cooked in his lifetime. He eyed the kitchen utensil before nodding his head and making his way to the bottom of his basement where the laundry was done. The dryer was running, causing the room to be filled with a loud roaring. 

Harry continued to grumble to himself as he reached down, grabbing the rug that covered a latch and throwing it to the corner of the room, lifting the hatch up. He shook his head as he made his way down the spiralling staircase into a hallway that no one knew even existed under the abandoned house on the corner. By the time Harry reached the door at the end of the hallway, his grip on the spatula was so tight, his knuckles were white, the blood having not reached that part of his hand. "Louis!" Harry sneered, grabbing his key from around his neck and unlocking the door, kicking it open with all his anger. There was a shriek from the middle of the room, and Harrys eyes landed on the small framed boy standing against the wall, cowering in fear. 

"I-I'm not Louis!! My name is Henry! P-please let me go!  _Please!_ " The boy cried out, he was probably Harry's age, but he couldn't help but sigh happily at the sight of the boy. He was wearing a cream colored sweater that reached his mid thighs, and lovely black stockings that stopped just above the knee, bows attached to the sides of them like he were a gift from the heavens. His light brown hair that once was feathery light was now sticking to his sweating forehead, and as Harry inched closer to look into his eyes, the poor boy no longer had the beautiful blue sparkle he once had. "Now Louis..." Harry began, lifting the spatula for the boy to see. 

"I told you not to get drunk this evening and what did you go and do?" Harry asked, tilting his head the closer he got to the shaking boy before him. Henry stayed silent, his tiny lip trembling in fear the closer Harry got to him. The curly haired boy reached out to grip the back of the boys neck, causing him to emit a delicious cry of pain. "What. Did. You do Louis." Harry repeated, speaking through his teeth, glaring down at the boys frightened blue eyes. "I GOT DRUNK!" The boy cried out, lifting his hand to grip the material of Harry's shirt, biting his lip to control his tears from spilling over. Harry nodded head, guiding them over to the bathroom sink, pushing the boy down by the nape of his neck, making sure the boys chest was flat against the sinks counter. "Good boy. Correct. You went and got drunk. You disobeyed me Louis, and because you failed to please me, you're going to get punished." Harry answered calmly, placing the spatula on top of the boys back in order to lift the sweater up to reveal his boxer briefs. 

Once the boy got the memo, Henry started to panic, looking up into the mirror at Harry's reflection, shaking his head quickly, grabbing the edge of the sink. "No! Nononono please,  _please pleaseplease._ " Henry begged. "You must learn babygirl, I'm sorry. I have to." Harry replied, lifting the spatula to send it flying at the boys tiny arse. 

Not even the dryer's soft roaring could drown out all the shrieks and cries of pain that came from the boys soft pink lips, and Harry felt his excitement grow for the time he could look into the mirror and see his precious little princess Louis staring back at him. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update- Not sure if anyone's still reading this story or not but for those who are, here you go :) It's a tad short oops

To say Louis had a hangover would be an understatement. Louis was so sure that someone's fingers were digging into the center of his brain and ripping his head into halves. Either that or he had an active volcano sitting inside his head that kept repeatedly exploding every time he opened his eyes. Never the less, Louis had managed to glance at the clock and groan quietly into his pillow. It was 1 in the afternoon and considering Louis was no longer slumped against the front door, he assumed that he'd woke up during the night and somehow managed to get up the stairs and into his room. 

With a defeated sigh Louis sat himself up, grabbing his forehead and muttering out a string of curse words. "Last time I ever drink one of Daloris mixed concoctions." Louis groaned out to himself, pushing back his fluffy bedsheets and standing up on his wobbling legs. The family was certainly up by now and Louis could hear the tv blaring as well as pots being banged down in the kitchen. As if on cue, his tummy gave a low rumble and Louis forced his legs to move to his door, pulling it open and shielding his eyes from the threatening sun shining through the windows.  "Mum?" Louis called out in his groggily morning voice, slumping down the staircase and gently closing his eyes as he marched his half awake, hung over body into the kitchen. 

"Oh, good morning Lou. Figured you'd have a bit of a hangover." His mom spoke in an amused tone. Louis opened his eyes to give her a glare, but in the process his eyes only managed to stare at the boy sitting beside his mother at the kitchen table. 

"Harry?" Louis cocked his head to the side, eyebrows shot up with surprise and slight concern. Fuck. What was he doing here inside his house and sitting at the table with his stupid god damn smug smirk? Harry cleared his throat, tightening his long slender fingers around the cup of tea before him. "Morning Lou." Harry responded, smiling sweetly. Jay hummed out, standing up from the chair beside Harry and making her way to the kitchen counter. "He came by to make sure you were doing okay. Said he was the one who brought you home last night." Jay explained, pursing her lips as she set down a plate of flapjacks in front of Harry who politely thanked her. 

Louis made a brief scoff, biting his tongue and keeping his thoughts to himself. He hardly remembered what happened last night, Harry could've been lying. "Mm, well thank you Harry for making sure I made it home." Louis spoke in a monotone voice, glancing at his mother and knowing she would have scolded him if Louis had no at least thanked Harry. The curly hair boy lifted the corner of his mouth in a slight smirk, taking ahold of the fork beside his plate and taking a bite of the pancakes, moaning at the taste. "These flapjacks are delicious Mrs. Tomlinson, thank you for offering me breakfast." Harry told her, making the older woman grin in satisfaction. 

"Louis dear, come eat." Jay spoke, setting down a plate beside Harry and then being whisked away by the sound of the twins arguing out in the living room. 

Louis slowly made his way to the table, sinking down in the chair beside Harry and stiffly reaching for his fork, pausing as Harry's hand shot out to take a hold of his wrist. His stare remained straight, waiting for Harry to speak up but when no words came from the younger boys mouth, Louis timidly looked up, blinking in confusion as Harry just glared at something. Louis followed his gaze, glancing down between Louis legs where a medium sized tent was forming in the pants he wore last night. 

"Oh fuck..." Louis murmured, lifting a leg to hide the rather obvious morning wood from Harry's stare. "Oh god I'm so sorry! I didn't really notice it this morning-" Louis rushed out, his cheeks turning a shade of pink in humiliation. The hand on his wrist tightened, and Louis breath hitched as his fingers released the fork he had once been holding.

"H-Harry you're hurting my wrist. Let go." Louis said calmly, the feeling of dizziness overwhelming him again whenever Harry did something that made him the tiniest bit scared. The grip remained the same for a few seconds before he finally released Louis wrist, placing his hand on top of Louis knee, pushing the raised leg down to where the tent was visible once more. 

"You're embarrassed?" Harry asked, licking at his lip as his eyes finally lifted to meet Louis eyes. He seemed utterly confused, before a soft smile spread across his cheeks and the boy mumbled quietly. "You're so humble and innocent." Harry spoke, his eyes dancing with admiration and Louis immediately felt uncomfortable. The entire room grew silent as Louis breathing became almost non existent. His mother was still out in the dining room, having joined his sisters in watching some morning television, leaving the two boys completely alone.

"Would you have fixed it if you noticed?" Harry suddenly asked, his hand never leaving Louis knee. Louis wiggled at the personal question, his throat tightening up when he once again felt Harry's stare directly on his softening boner through his pants. The older boy remained silent, not wanting to answer the question, and instead opted for grabbing his fork once more.

Harry's hand travelled down, his thumb digging onto the inside of Louis thigh, causing the tiniest of squeaks to come from Louis soft lips. "Would you?" Harry asked again, his voice holding something that sounded like impatience. Louis eyes glanced towards the entrance door to the kitchen, praying his mother would enter at any moment. He was being such a coward, but he was hung over, and already exhausted from having a god awful sleep. He just wanted food. Why did Harry have to ruin every day? Could he not have one normal fucking day? 

"Yes Harry...I would've. Any boy would have." Louis pushed, gripping his fork and shaking his leg. "Please let me eat in peace." Louis finished, sighing quietly as his eyebrows pulled together in a pleading sort of way. Harry smirked, letting his thumb massage Louis inner thigh. 

"But babygirl, how can you eat in peace when you're hard?" Harry questioned, tilting his head tauntingly as Louis body stiffened for the fifth time that morning. He continued to shake his leg, hoping to rid his skin of Harry's touch. Its not that Louis wasn't enjoying Harry's sexual touching, because the younger boys thumb was causing his nearly faded boner to come back to life. "I can manage it." Louis replied coldly, cutting into the flapjack, nearly choking on the bite when Harrys fingers brushed over the tiny tent.

"You can't manage it if it hurts." Harry responded simply, lifting his index finger to rub over the head of Louis cock through his pants material. Louis fingers dropped his fork onto the table, shocked as his body responded sinfully to the touch. What the fuck was this boy doing? How could he just touch Louis and think Louis was okay with it? Louis wasn't like that. Louis didn't enjoy the touch of boys, especially ones that went for the gold without even asking.

Suddenly his mom called out from the living room, having heard the silverware come crashing with the table top. "Everything alright in there?" Jay called out, lifting her head to peer through the tiny opening separating the two rooms.  

"Sorry Mrs. Tomilinson, dropped my fork. I'm a clutz." Harry joked, laughing quietly and shaking his head, his curls flying left and right. Louis felt his stomach clench as his mother grinned at them, oblivious to what was actually happening underneath the table. "Louis? You alright love? You seem a bit pale. Tough morning?" His mother joked at him. Harry's finger was still rubbing against the head of his now straining cock, but now that Jay was expecting Louis to respond, the boy only added more pressure, causing Louis to sputter upon the contact. 

"Fu- yeah mum- y-yeah everythings okay. Just need some Tylenol." Louis spoke out, his voice coming out in a breathy tone. He wanted so much to cry out to her, hoping that Harry would stop if his mother entered the kitchen. However the thought of his mother walking in to see the scene and then see the now large tent in Louis pants would send him into humiliation over drive. He'd rather endure Harry's disgusting touch than go through that with his own mother. 

Harry hummed, leaning down to whisper filthily into Louis red tinted ears. "You're such a bad girl, lying to mummy like that." Louis closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing as Harrys fingers left the top of his pants, pulling back to shovel in mouthfuls of flapjacks. "Better eat Louis, aren't you hungry?" Harry asked, his mood changing as if nothing had just happened previous. 

Louis grabbed the fork back into his grip, shakily cutting into another bite of his pancakes. He knew exactly what Harry had done. Louis was being cold and saying he could manage to eat with a sport on, so Harry had made it the worst boner Louis had ever had to prove a point and not act tough when in Harry's presence. By the time Louis was halfway through, Harry had already finished, and was now openingly staring at the way Louis squirmed at his uncomfortable situation. 

"Hurts, doesn't it." Harry stated, his voice rough. Louis nodded, feeling belittled in so many different ways as he continued to eat. A tut escaped Harrys lips, and he stood from his chair to place the dish into the sink, staring out through the opening. "Thank you for the pancakes again Mrs. Tomlinson. I'm afraid I have to get going. I'm glad Louis is doing well." He turned as Jay did the usual mothering of 'oh you're so very welcome, it's no problem blah blah' routine. Louis was pushing around the remains of the pancake on his plate, refusing to glance up as Louis walked past the kitchen table. 

Harry cleared his throat and Louis continued to stare straight ahead. "Louis, glad you managed to sleep well even though you were piss drunk." Harry stated, leaning casually against the doorframe of the kitchen. "Thought you said you weren't going to get drunk." Harry added, trailing off his sentence and Louis slumped a bit in his seat, gasping as his hard cock rubbed against the edge of the table. Harry remained quiet, and Louis swallowed as he regained his breathing, looking up to meet the now pupil dilated eyes of Harry. It was obvious he was rather turned on himself, and Louis was even more agitated by that fact. He didn't want to be sporting a boner in the first place that had been caused by Harry, and now Harry was showing off how much this situation was stimulating him. 

"I want to show you where I live." Harry suddenly spoke, pushing himself off the doorframe. "Later... I mean, its only fair. You gave me breakfast, how about I make you dinner tonight?" Harry casually suggested, and Louis really didn't have time to respond before Harry was leaving his house, making his way down the front porch and mumbling out to himself. 

"Tonight is the night." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, this is another late update :( Busy busy busy! ALSO, please leave feedback. Everyone who writes a story can relate with me when I say comments are the things that keep us going! (:

"Louis why are you acting so...weird?" Lottie asked with uncertainty, raising her eyebrows in confusion as she watched Louis pace around by the front door like a dog. His head snapped up at the sound of his sisters voice, and Louis barely managed to blush before he was back to pacing around on his bouncing feet. 

"Weird? I'm not acting weird. I'm just being me." Louis retorted, taking defence against his sisters accusations. Lottie snorted softly, leaning back into the plushy chair and crossing her arms. "You're pacing Louis. I've never seen you act this way before hanging out with one of your friends." Lottie said slowly, her voice trailing off as she took a few moments to ponder her words. "Louis do you like him?" She asked softly, causing Louis to hault immediately mid-step and turn to face her with a dropped jaw. 

"Do I WHAT?" He nearly screeched. Louis was shocked that Lottie would even ask such a dumb question. It had been so random and such a quick thing for her to throw out that question at him like that. "No Lottie. I do not like Harry." Louis huffed, placing his hand on his forehead and rubbing his fingers into his temples. He had never once dated a boy, let alone even taken an interest in one before, yet here he was being interrogated by his sister. "Do I seem like I like boys?" Louis asked, dropping his hands to give his sister a worried expression. He honestly didn't care what people thought of him, because they were only strangers. Though when his own blood relatives questioned his sexuality, it concerned him. 

She merely shrugged, shrinking into her seat and mumbling out quietly; "I dunno... you just get really flustered around him. Mum says she thinks you've got some big crush on him." Louis was just about to reply with some sassy remark when there was a knock on the door, causing Louis to freeze up, his eyes widening. Lottie smiled, smirking to herself as she pushed herself up and out of the seat. "See. Just like that. You just don't work when he's around. Told you so..." Lottie whispered in a sing song voice as she drifted away into the other room, leaving Louis completely by himself. 

Louis narrowed his eyes, grumbling under his breath; "That's because I'm fucking afraid of him"; before inching his hand closer to the door knob. He honestly didn't want to go to dinner over at Harrys place. Especially after the events of this morning. Once Harry had left, Louis made a mad dash to his room, hardly being able to shut his door before he was shoving his hand down his pants to relieve the uncomfortable pressure of his aching hard on. He had never felt such an intense orgasm in his entire life and that sickened Louis to no end. 

"Oh for God's sake just open the damn door Louis!" Lottie shouted from the top of the stairs. Louis turned his head around to sneer up at her. "Would you go away and stop spying on me! Is it that hard to get a little privacy in this house?!" Louis growled, turning the knob and swinging the door open. There, in his normal smug smile dimple cratered face, stood Harry, his eyes lifting to glance up at Lottie through the threshold. "Sorry...did I show up at a bad time?" Harry asked, hiding his amusement. 

Louis snatched up his light jacket from off one of the jacket hooks, and stepped out, closing the door before Lottie could say anything in return. "Like you care." Louis scoffed, pushing his arms through the sleeves of his jacket and hopping down the steps of his front porch. Even though he had no idea where they were going to, he still walked in front, shoving his hands into the pockets and avoiding any conversation with the curly boy behind him. 

"Louis.... you have no idea where you're going." Harry called out, jogging (more like just speeding up his pace with his spider legs) until he was walking side by side with Louis. "Well tell me and then I'll know." Louis sarcastically replied, not even bothering to turn his attention to Harry. 

The younger boy placed his hand on the back of Louis neck and stopped, practically yanking Louis to a complete stop as well. "I'm making you dinner and you're being a prick Louis. Lose the attitude and talk with me." Harry growled, squeezing Louis neck as an example that he wasn't joking around. Louis breath hitched and he squeaked out an; "O-okay, just...easy Harry, that hurts." The grip on his neck lightened up but remained in contact until Louis lifted his gaze to meet Harry's eyes. "Promise you'll talk to me??" Harry asked, almost looking heart broken. Louis darted his tongue across his bottom lip before nodding slowly. "Yeah Harry, I promise. Just let me go." Louis said softly, raising his hand to give a gentle tug on Harrys arm. 

Harry dropped his arm, content on the answer before resuming his walk and raising his hand to slip off the bandanna in his hair. "Put this on. Over your eyes." Harry said, leaving no other option for Louis but to take the cloth out of his hand. With a confused look, Louis reached out to gently take the bandanna, holding it up. "Why do I have to wear this?" Louis questioned, fear slowly creeping into his body. Was Harry going to dump him into some lake? 

"I want to surprise you with the dinner decorations." Harry casually spoke, cracking a gentle smile. Louis bit his lip, feeling bad for a moment for thinking so lowly of Harry. The boy wasn't a killer. He was just a creepy bloke from his school trying to impress Louis. Or so Louis had thought. "Oh...alright. Just don't let me fall into a ditch or anything." Louis joked back, relaxing a bit as he lifted the bandanna to the top of his head and pushing the cloth down until his vision went dark. He couldn't see a thing and the bandanna even muffled his hearing. 

Harry's voice seemed so distant as the younger boy chuckled and gripped Louis elbow, guiding him down the street. "I wouldn't want that. Then I'd have to wait for you to heal." Louis hardly paid attention to what he was saying, focusing on keeping his feet straight as he walked towards the unknown. The last thing Louis wanted was to trip and then get a face full of pavement. 

It felt like they'd been walking for 10 minutes when Harry finally stopped, placing his hand on Louis hip to signal that they had finally made it to their destination. "Can I take this off now?" Louis asked, his smile widening. He hated to admit it, but Louis was starting to feel excited. He wasn't much one for surprises, but he had never been to a fancy decorated dinner, and all he could think of was those cheesy scenes in the movies where the boy made a backyard picnic. Harry laughed softly, before once more walking forward, guiding Louis by the hips this time. "No not yet, keep them on until we're inside. Okay?" 

Louis nodded, carefully reaching out his arms to touch the railings of what he assumed were the steps of the front porch. His fingers grazed over the wood of the entrance door as Harry pushed open the front door. Louis carefully stepped into an impossibly quiet house, pausing as he focused on listening to what was around him. Were Harry's parents home? Maybe Harry had siblings just like Louis had? If so...his household surely was quiet. Maybe everyone was already asleep even though it was only 8 at night. "Harry...where are your parents? Its so quiet in here." Louis pursed his lips, reaching out to touch the wall to his right, searching for a frame, hopefully containing baby pictures of a curly afro haired Harry. He felt nothing. 

"Harry?" Louis called out, having not heard the boy speak back. They were inside now, and Harry had said he'd be able to remove the bandanna once they got in the house. Carefully Louis reached up to push up the cloth from his eyes, blinking in confusion. He had expected to be met with blaring light coming from the commonly decorated living room, but instead was met with a musky yellow light coming from a rusted lamp in the corner of the room. This living room was almost completely empty except for a casual sofa in the middle and a television placed in front of it, equipped with a newly bought ps4 sitting on the stand below it. The wall was covered in disgusting wallpaper that looked stained from years of not being cleaned, as well for a incredibly boring painting of a family portrait in the middle of it all. 

"What the-" Suddenly a blinding flash came from his right and Louis made a startled gasp, jumping at the sudden enhancement of light. "Ah- What the fuck!" Louis growled, rubbing his eyes to rid his pupils of the remaining brightness. Harry grinned ear to ear, grabbing the photo that slid out of the polaroid camera in his large hands. Louis groaned, sitting up straight and giving him a scoff, obviously fuming with anger. Was this a set up? Did Harry just bring him to this random fucking house to make some joke out of him? Take a photo of Louis shocked face and go back to school showing it to everyone in order to make his life more of a living hell? 

Harry waved the photo in the air to dry it, smirking at Louis red and angry face. "I had to take a photo. Its for the scrapbook. Welcome to my home Louis. Want some water?" Louis turned his nose up, eyeing him with disbelief. "What the hell do you mean your home. This is just a room with a sofa Harry. Where's your mom and Dad? Sisters? Brothers? Why the hell did you take my picture? What scrapbook? Where the hell am I?" Louis threw out question after question, causing Harry to sigh in impatience. He tucked the photo into his pants before stepping forward. 

"I live alone. I don't have any parents. No sisters...no brothers, no pets, nobody. It's just me here. Well it used to be just me here. Now you're here." Harry laughed at that, stepping into the living room and raising his arms to show off the family portrait. "Louis meet my family. They're gone now." Harry said casually, dropping his arms to walk down a hall covered with the same disgusting wallpaper. Louis could feel the clench in his stomach tighten harder than he's ever felt before. He was sure he was going to drop to his knee's and throw up everything he'd eaten today. What the hell was wrong with this kid? He was alone? He didn't even care! Louis stood in the same place, glancing around the horribly decorated living room and kitchen area. Louis didn't want to be here anymore. His excitement had dropped to nothing but fear. There wasn't a single pot on the stove signalling that Harry had cooked any dinner, and from the way Harry was motioning his arms everywhere it was as if he were introducing the new house to a person who just decided to live here. 

"Harry. I want to go home." Louis said softly, afraid that if he spoke any louder, he'd vomit. "I'm not hungry for dinner." Louis added, hoping not to show that he was actually very terrified at the moment. "Hmmm?" Harry hummed, turning his attention away from the stairs that led down to what Louis assumed was the basement. "I said I want to go home. We can eat dinner at my house or pick up something on the way home...just, I want to go home." Louis spoke again, wanting to get out of this creepy house. It'd only taken Louis a few moments to realize where he was, having memorized every window that was placed from the outside. The windows on the inside were placed in the same exact position. Even a child could place two and two together to figure out they were standing inside the abandoned house at the end of Louis street. 

Harry tilted his head in what looked like honest confusion as he stepped out from the darker lit area of the house. "Louis...you are home?" Harry questioned, sucking on his lip with a worried expression. Louis stared at Harry, his body paling. What the hell was Harry talking about? "Harry this isn't funny anymore. I want to go home." Louis pushed, gripping the end of his jacket and widened his eyes with slight panic. Another flash hit Louis eyes, and he gasped again, rubbing his eyes furiously. "Stop taking photos!" Louis shouted with rage. Harry smirked, looking down at the photo fondly as it began to dry, showing the photo of Louis standing with a look of fear stroked on his face. "I like this one." Harry said softly, pushing the photo into his pants before lifting the camera again just as Louis stood up properly. He snapped another photo, blinding the older boy for the third time. 

Louis cried out, covering his eyes and whimpering, stepping sideways to hopefully move his body away from the view of the camera. Harry took this opportunity to step up to the front door, locking it from the inside and slipping the key into his back pocket, waiting patiently as Louis rubbed his now sore eyes. Louis kept his eyes closed as he stood up fully, sneering in anger. "Fucking stop it Harry. Screw this, I'm going home. Enjoy your dinner by yourself." Louis snapped, opening his eyes and reaching for the front door, pulling it as if to leave in an dramatic way. However, the door didn't even budge and Louis angered face dropped to look puzzled. He pulled again, using more force, tugging on the door as hard as he could manage. 

"You are home Louis." Harry replied calmly, setting the camera down on the counter. Louis silently cursed his mother for not allowing their family to get cellphones as he slowly turned to face Harry, his back against the front door. "Harry...please." Louis begged quietly, his chest rising and falling. He could tell now that Harry wasn't joking. The boy had a grin on his face, his dimples showing as he let out a soft laugh. "Come on, let me show you your room. I think you'll like it. Your mum allowed me upstairs when I first came over this morning and I was able to decorate it just like yours! You wont even miss it." Harry said with excitement, snatching Louis by the elbow and literally dragging him down the hallway towards the stairs. 

"Harry, Harry no- NO." Louis shouted, grabbing onto the railing as Harry began climbing down the steps. "Let go of me!" Louis shouted again, his heart racing as realization dawned on him. Harry was insane. Literally insane and Louis had always known it, just never chose to really fully believe it until this very moment. 

"Louis be a good girl, will you?" Harry huffed, throwing the older boy over his shoulder as he proceeded to climb down the steps, dropping Louis at his feet once they reached the basement. Louis was visibly shaking as his eyes darted around the laundry room. He wanted to dart for the stairs but Harry held Louis gaze in his warning eyes as the curly haired boy reached down to lift the hatch underneath a muddy rug. Once the hatch was completely open, Harry reached for Louis elbow again, pushing him towards the ladder that led down into a dimply lit area. "Go on, climb down. Your room is down there." Harry bit his lip to contain himself as Louis shakily made his way down the ladder. Harry followed after him, grinning as Louis eyes rested on a door at the end of a concrete hallway. 

Louis swallowed, unable to function as he carefully lifted his eyes to look up at Harry. The boy still had a shit eating grin plastered on his face and he turned to stare down at Louis. "We can get a sign for the door if you'd like. One that says 'Louis room, only Daddy can enter' " Harry offered, placing a hand on the small of Louis back and pushing him closer to the door. Louis could feel his legs turning to jello. Holy shit. This boy was so much more fucked up than Louis had thought. "You'll stay down here, I'll come and visit every time I can, which will be often considering I can hardly spend an hour without missing you." Harry explained, babbling on as they drew closer to the room Louis dreaded to see. 

"H-Harry. What about my family? School? Daloris, Niall, Liam and Zayn?" Louis questioned, hoping to give Harry an excuse that would change his mind from whatever course it was heading. "You can't make me stay here. This isn't my home Harry. I need to go home. Please..." Louis pleaded, making Harry frown. "They'll look for you for a few months...but after awhile things should die down." Harry responded, lifting his arm to reach for a key at the top of the doors threshold, grabbing it in his fingers and unlocking the door. He pushed it open and flipped on the switch, causing Louis to automatically shuffle uncomfortably. Harry had not been lying when he said he'd copied Louis room back at home. This room was nearly an exact replica and it cause Louis heart to clench. He wanted to be back at home. He already missed his family and he'd not even been over at Harrys house for more than an hour. 

"You don't think they won't question you? Harry you were the last one with me. My mom knows I'm with you." Louis stated. "Just let me go and I won't even say anything about this. You can keep your sick fantasy and we'll just go our separate ways.. please Harry." Louis continued to plead. Harry growled before shoving Louis into the room with such force, it caused Louis to fall to the floor beside the bed. Louis winced, sitting himself up slowly before his eyes caught scratch marks along the bottom of the wall. They seemed to be grouped in groups of five, and to Louis horror the way the scratch marks were made, differed every other five marks. 

"Harry..." Louis started, swallowing as his eyes lifted up from the marks to stare directly into Harrys now impatient face. "How many people have been in this room besides me?" Louis questioned, afraid to hear the answer. Harry took in a deep breath before calmly replying. "A few. Henry was before you...and before him there was Robert." Louis's fingers gripped the material of his pants as Harry went on. "Marcus...Brandon.." Harry trailed off, leaning against the wall, watching Louis face with interest. "I never called them by their names." Harry stated, pursing his lips. "They were all numbers until I met you. Then it changed to calling them Louis."

"Where are they now..." Louis asked in a weak voice, already knowing the answer. Harry grabbed the door knob, stepping out before sighing out softly. 

"They're dead Louis. Now get some sleep. Its past your bedtime." With that Harry closed the door, locking in a petrified Louis who quietly cried himself to sleep that night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, looky here. It's an update!! My computer is an old dinosaur so updating has been difficult. :( 3 AS ALWAYS, feedback is very much welcomed! As well as things you'd specifically like to see in the story, or anything, just ask in the comments!   
> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS NON-CON STUFF. So if that bothers you, please do not read.

Louis rubbed at his throat with a deep frown, lifting his hand and coughing loudly against his palm, forcing himself to stand up off the floor for the third time that morning. He had no idea what time it was, considering the replica of his room was missing one thing, and that was a damn clock. Louis was left to guess that it was probably about 11 in the morning. Harry must have sneaked in earlier, because when Louis finally forced his eyes open, there was a tray with eggs, toast and bacon placed on his nightstand along with a tiny cup filled with apple juice. Louis had just scoffed at it, completely ignoring the meal and heading straight for the door, clawing at the handle and banging until his fists were red.

He'd been going at this for what felt like hours, and even though his throat was burning, Louis wouldn't dare stop. He knew his mother would be in a frenzy back at home, walking up to Louis room only to find the bed still made, empty of Louis snoring body. She had probably sent Lottie out to go looking for him, making pit stops at all his friends houses. Unfortunately, one of the stops that Lottie wouldn't be making would be at the house Louis just so happened to be stuck in. Louis cursed under his breathe, resting his forehead against the door that held him from his freedom. He'd never get out of this damn house, and no one would find him. It'd only been one fucking night and Louis was already prepared to spend an eternity down in this hell hole. As far as everyone knew, this house was abandoned, no one would even guess that Harry was keeping him down here. "FUCKING LET ME OUT!" Louis screamed again, lifting his head to bang his fist against the door, his cheeks already wet from crying all over again. He was nearly an adult for Gods sake, and here he was crying his heart out because he was scared shitless. "I WANT OUT. LET ME OUT!" Louis continued, raising his foot to kick at the door, his body going into an anger tantrum, fists banging and legs kicking until he had no more strength left. With a tiny cry, Louis fell to the floor with a thud, laying down on the floor with his chest falling up and down at a rapid pace. He was so tired and every inch of his body throbbed. 

Slowly, the door was unlocked, a soft clicking noise filling the complete silence. Carefully and rather timidly, Harry began to push open the door, peeking his head through the opening to look down at Louis defeated body against the floor. "Oh babydoll..." Harry said softly, his lips turning quickly into a sad frown. Louis kidnapper stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him and locking it, hiding the key deep into the back pocket of his pants. "You've been doing this all morning. Don't you think its about time you quit it?" Harry questioned, crouching down and slipping one arm around Louis shoulder and the other under his knee's, scooping him up into his embrace. "Put me down." Louis snapped tiredly, wiggling desperately in Harry's arms, his legs flailing as if being touched by Harry was burning his skin. "Put me the fuck down!" Louis shouted, his hands beating down against Harry's biceps, his voice cracking in the attempt to sound threatening. The younger boy didn't even budge as he stood up from his crouched position, carrying Louis to what appeared to be a medium sized bathroom. Louis hadn't even noticed it until now.

"Louis, please stop. Honestly baby, you're just making this harder on yourself. I don't want to be mean." Harry mumbled, sitting Louis down on the closed toilet lid, shutting the door with his leg. Louis immediately swiveled his body to be as farthest from Harry as he could manage, eyeing the taller boy skeptically. "You keeping me here is already being mean Harry, don't you see that? Killing people? That's bad Harry, that's so mean. You are a horribly mean person Harry." Louis stressed, his fingers gripping the edge of the toilet as Harry turned towards the sink. He could tell that Harry was ignoring him, or at least not exactly understanding the words Louis was trying to get to him with. Harry simply pulled open a drawer, sticking his hands in and fumbling around with things that Louis couldn't exactly see. "What...What are you doing?" Louis asked softly, his voice struggling to work properly.

Harry continued to ignore him, continuing with fumbling with whatever was in the drawer for another minute before he straightened up, glancing over at Louis with a soft smile. "I've waited for this moment for a really long time Louis. From the minute I saw you bending your body so you could peek into my car." Harry started, causing Louis to mentally scoff. How long ago had that been? Maybe a week ago? If that? A week wasn't considered a long time to Louis, but he remained silent. "The things I want to do with you..fuck Louis, you don't understand.." Harry closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath as he pulled his hands out from the drawer, holding a syringe in between his fingers, filled with a clear liquid that contained god knows what. Louis could feel his heart stop, and his entire body went frightening cold as his eyes froze on the object in Harry's hand. The curly haired boy, suddenly smiled, flickering open his eyes and now turning his body completely towards Louis. "So we're going to play a game baby. Okay? It's a bit like Doctor." Harry explained, placing the syringe on top of the counter and stepping back to roll up the sleeves of his long V-neck shirt. Louis immediately began to shake his head, eyes wide. "N-No. You're not sticking that needle in me. I don't fucking know what that is. I don't want to die Harry-please don't kill me!" Louis started, his mind going rigid with the thought of that syringe holding something that could possibly end his life. 

Harry's hand flew up to his mouth as he gasped, quickly bending down to wrap his strong arms around Louis shaking body. "Oh no baby...no no no, I won't kill you. No.. not you. Not my Louis." Harry spoke softly, disgusted that Louis would assume such a vile thing so quickly. Harry's hands ran up Louis back, stroking up his spine soothingly, cooing into the still shaking boys ear. Louis was still terrified, but he could feel weight being lifted off his chest at the thought of not being murdered so suddenly. "I just want to make sure you're as healthy as can be baby. I need to examine you. I'll only give you the shot if you start acting like a bad boy. It helps calm you down." Harry explained softly, now rocking his body side to side, thinking it was helping Louis to remain relaxed and calm. Louis felt bile in his throat, and wanted so desperately to release all the food that had been left in his stomach from yesterday. Harry was crazy and everything he did made Louis feel like he was the age of ten. After a few seconds, Harry finally pulled away, standing up with pursed lips. "All better?" Harry asked softly, stepping back to reached over towards the tub and turn the knob, starting up a steady stream of warm water. "Take off your clothes." Harry spoke, sticking his hand under the warm stream of water, humming with approval before popping the plug into the tub, shaking his wet hands to rid his skin of the water.

"W-what?" Louis asked, raising his eyebrows in almost shock. Harry wanted him to fucking take a bath? No. Fucking no. Louis refused to get naked in front of this sick twisted teen. No way. Louis shook his head no, scooting back on the toilet lid in defiance. "I'm not going to ask again Louis. Remove your clothes or I'll get the syringe." Harry pushed, nudging his elbow in the direction of the counter top, causing Louis to swallow the lump in his throat. Louis wasn't stupid, knowing that the syringe probably held some date rape drug that caused people to become a living vegetable for a few hours, allowing people to move them and do whatever they please. "Harry please.." Louis whispered softly. Harry began to stand, arm stretching out to the needle, causing Louis to hurriedly jump to his feet, grabbing a hold of the hem of his shirt. "NO NO! I'm doing it!" Louis cried out quickly in a rush, shakily lifting his arms and slipping off his shirt, dropping it to the floor at his feet. He knew Harry was watching him, and Louis was sure he was a million shades of pink as his fingers hooked around the loops of his pants, pulling them down and carefully stepping out of them, leaving him in his tight boxer briefs.

"Wait. Stop right there." Harry said quietly, standing from the edge of the filling bath tub. "My God Louis...do you do sports?" Harry asked, stepping up to stand in front of Louis, his fingers tracing up the forming abs Louis had worked hard for back in the day. "I did..." Louis replied in a mumble, his body wanting to shrink away from the caressing touch of the boy before him. "You have the curves of a girl." Harry breathed out, his hands running up the sides of Louis body, causing Louis to shiver in ways he hated. Harry suddenly pinched the waistband of Louis boxers, pulling them away from Louis skin, his eyes dropping down to see what the offending material hid. Louis squeaked very unmanly like, his hands shoving Harry away, a scowl crossing Louis face, his cheeks tinted a bright red. "What the fuck don't yo-" though before Louis could finish, Harry was stepping forward again, his hand raising to send a flying smack across Louis left cheek. A loud whimper escaped Louis mouth as he cupped his cheek, staring into the filling bath tub with hatred. He wanted to go home. He wanted away from here. He wanted to never have moved. He wanted anything but than to be here in this bathroom with Harry. "I have to examine you Louis. You're my baby girl. Now be good or else. I will get. The fucking. Syringe." Harry fumed, spitting out the words through his clenched teeth. With no other option left, Louis simply just nodded. Either way, his private parts were going to be exposed, and he'd rather be awake to know what had happened vs. have no memory of what happened. 

Slowly Harry hooked a finger under the waistband of Louis boxers, peeling them down until finally, to Louis humiliation, he was stark naked. Harry took a few steps back, his breathing already rapid from his anger outbreak, but now that his beautiful Louis was there, naked, he found it even more harder to breathe. "Fuck. Louis." Harry moaned quietly, bringing his finger up to his lips and biting down on his knuckle as his drank in the sight of Louis so open. "You're beautiful princess." Louis was so sure it was impossible to blush any darker than he had in that moment. He felt like he was in a nightmare where instead of showing up to school in your underwear, he had shown up naked and everyone was staring at his most private areas. "This was the easy part baby...here comes the hard part." Harry sighed, gently placing his hands on both sides of Louis hips. "I always have to use the syringe, the other boys didn't last very long." Harry chuckled at the memory, happily reminding himself that Louis wasn't like any of the other boys he had taken. This was Louis. This was his princess that he had patiently waited for. Louis froze, avoiding looking up into Harry's eyes. So Harry did this to all of his victims? He'd make them strip naked for him and then give them an 'examination'. Louis was no different from the other five boys, or so he thought. 

"Go sit on the edge of the toilet Louis, and make sure you have a foot on each side. I don't want your legs closed." Harry instructed, reaching for the tub to stop the running water. The tub was filled, and if Louis behaved himself, the boy would be able to enjoy a nice warm bath relaxation session. Louis hesitated for a few moments, before stepping a few steps back, sitting himself against the cold metal of the toilet lid, placing his feet on either side of the restroom appliance. Harry purred at the sight, bouncing with excitement that Louis had actually done what he was told. "Do you know what I'm going to do?" Harry asked quietly, dropping down to his knee's in front of Louis, wiggling himself until he was kneeling between Louis open legs. Louis could feel tears brimming his eyes as he nodded, bringing his hand up to rub at his terribly sore and puffy eyes. "Y-You're going to rape me." Louis responded softly, his bottom lip quivering just at the sound of himself saying such a horrifying sentence.

Harry pursed his lips, reaching up to push the sweaty hair away from Louis forehead, frowning. "No Louis. I'm not going to take you today. I have so much planned before I even think of doing that." Harry responded, honesty coating every word. Louis dropped his hand, furrowing his eyebrows as for the first time since Harry walked into the room, he looked Harry in the face. "Then what are you going to do to me?" Louis asked, genuinely confused. "I'm going to see how you work, how well you respond to my touches and how sensitive your prostate is." Harry smiled gently, pulling his hand away from Louis forehand, placing one hand on his right knee and the other on his left knee. "You'll be penetrated, but I promise to not go more than two fingers." Harry finished, using his arms to push apart Louis knee's even farther apart, exposing what little Louis had been attempting to hide. "Penetrated!?" Louis repeated, his knee's fighting Harry's grip as he desperately tried to stand up. Harry growled, bringing his hands to the underside of Louis knee's lifting them up so suddenly that Louis didn't even have time to lock his knee's. Harry was forcing Louis knee's to be brought up to his shoulders, holding them up so Louis couldn't stand, even if he had tried. "Louis." Harry snapped, causing Louis to still quite suddenly. 

Harry was breathing roughly again, and Louis knew that if he tried to stand again, he'd be stabbed with that damn syringe. "Good boy." Harry calmly stated, bending down so he was face level to Louis pink, very much virgin and puckering hole. Just at the mere sight of it had Harry hardening to a stiff he thought was unimaginable. "Christ Lou..." Harry breathed, his breath fanning out across the exposing entrance. Louis hands had now moved up to his face, covering his eyes and mouth in hopes that he could just vanish. Humiliation was an understatement to the feeling Louis was being put through. "Don't...please.." Louis whispered under his breath, his face pushing into his knee with embarrassment. "Just do it." Louis added, hating the fact Harry felt the need to compliment things that he shouldn't even be showing Harry. The younger boy didn't need to be told twice, his face leaning in to press the tiniest of kisses to Louis hole, causing the older teen to sharply take in a breath, his back straightening up upon the alien contact. Louis squirmed at the uncomfortableness his body was suddenly starting to feel, and Harry had to squeeze the boys thighs in reminder of the threat he had repeated so many times. Without saying anything more, Harry stuck out his tongue, tentatively sliding the flat surface across Louis entrance, causing Louis to cry out in what Harry figured was disgust. 

"H-H..Harry please fucking just examine what you need to examine and stop humiliating me!" Louis sobbed, now fully on crying from the fact his pride was now a shriveled mess. "Louis I said I was examining how you work to my touches. This is the examination." Harry calmly explained, diving his head back down to now flicker the tip of his tongue against Louis now wet hole. Harry had never spent this much time 'examining' any of the other boys. He'd maybe just taste them out of curiosity and move on, but Louis tasted so fucking good that Harry couldn't help but savior this moment. Louis shamefully clawed at his face as he forced his face deeper into his knee, trying to block out everything that was happening. Harry's tongue felt so gross, so disgusting and yet his body was responding so much differently than his mind was. He could feel the familiar twitch in his cock that he felt when he'd flip on a good porno, and Louis knew that whatever the fuck Harry was doing, it was causing his body pleasure. Harry relaxed his grip on Louis thighs, dropping his hands to cup the underside of Louis bum, spreading the cheeks apart as he now completely pushed his tongue against the entrance, prodding his tongue at the hole, taking advantage of the fact he thoroughly was enjoying eating out Louis. "STOP!" Louis gasped loudly, finally lifting his face from his knee's, his face red from lack of breathing and also from the prominent blush. "stopstopstop, oh please-" Louis quickly cried out, pushing his legs together to get Harry to quit or at least take his invading tongue away from his ass. He didn't want to feel pleasure. Not from Harry. Not from an insane psychopath that kept him a hostage in his fucking basement. 

Harry pulled back, looking up at Louis before smirking slightly, knowing very well what the poor boy was going through. It was human to react to such sinful touches. "You're very sensitive." Harry hummed happily, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before slipping his index finger into his mouth, coating it with saliva. "This is going to hurt Louis....but if you relax, and focus on breathing it won't hurt for long. Okay baby?" Harry instructed, grabbing one of Louis thighs, knowing that he would put up a fight. Louis was still swimming with the aftershocks of realizing that he had been enjoying Harry's tongue that by the time Harry had finished talking, Louis only caught the end of what the boy had been saying. "Wait- what?" Louis asked, eyes widening as he felt the tip of Harry's finger at his entrance. "Harry NO!" Louis panicked, but Harry was already pushing, his finger stronger than Louis puckering hole and pushing past the opening. Louis back arched, his jaw dropping at the horribly uncomfortable burning sensation. "FUCK." Louis shouted, grabbing ahold of Harry's shoulder, digging his fingers into the skin as Harry kept forcefully pushing his finger further into Louis, going deeper and deeper until finally his entire finger was inside. 

Louis hissed, gritting his teeth together and wanting desperately for the uncomfortable feeling to leave. It hurt! "Breathe Louis....I need you to breathe and relax." Harry cooed, his thumb rubbing the inside of Louis thigh, attempting to comfort the boy. Louis felt anger boil inside of him, though instead of snapping he meekly nodded his head, forcing his mouth to open so he could breathe. "Speak baby...come on, I need to know how you're doing." Harry spoke, worriedly. Louis whimpered when Harry twisted his finger to grab Louis attention. "Hurts Harry..." Louis said quietly, feeling the humiliation rise inside of him again. This entire situation was the definition of embarrassing and all pleasurable feelings Louis had once been feeling where now far gone. Harry must have waited 7 minutes because Louis could no longer feel the burning sensation and Harry's finger started to feel less uncomfortable. 

"What about now?" Harry asked, reaching his free hand up to wipe away the wet stains on Louis cheeks. "Better." Louis mumbled, his eyes slowly lifting to look up into Harrys face. "Can you take your finger out now? Please Harry...I didn't fight you." Louis tried, causing Harry to chuckle. "That's right, you're being very good for me...but we're not done yet." Harry shook his head, leaning his head back down between Louis thighs, his tongue now sliding around the hole and his finger, making the entrance nice and wet. Louis body went rigid, his muscles deep within his stomach spasming at the feeling. Harry continued to slick up Louis entrance until Louis was squirming, his face flushed just like how it had been earlier. "Pleaseplease stop fuck Harry please STOP." Louis shouted again, his hands reaching down to grab at Harry's curls, pulling on his hair. Harry finally pulled away, sending Louis a glare. "Do not tell me to stop. That's our number one rule. Do you understand me?" Harry threatened, pressing the tip of his middle finger to the reddened hole, pushing it forward until now Louis had two fingers spreading him apart.

Louis felt like his body wouldn't make it. He'd never even gone farther than the first knuckle of one finger before and here he was being forced to take two long, giant fingers from a boy who he'd met a week ago. Louis vaguely wondered how his friends would react if they could be here now, witnessing Louis being spread open by Harry Styles. Instead of waiting like Harry had done the first time, he began to move his fingers, pushing them in and then pulling them out, causing a disgusting slurping/sucking noise to fill the bathroom. Louis was shamefully failing at keeping still as Harry pumped his fingers into Louis, his breathing was becoming erratic and he could hardly focus on anything beside the warmth that was being rushed to his twitching cock. It didn't take long until Louis was sporting a raging boner. Harry had noticed rather quickly and couldn't help but grin up at Louis with his dimple crater smile, sighing in content. "So fucking beautiful Lou baby. Look at you, falling apart with just two of my fingers." Harry cooed praises, causing Louis to sputter, his finger quickly leaving Harry's hair to cover his face in shame. "Touch yourself." Harry demanded, his voice calm as his eyes flickered down to the red head of Louis aching cock. 

Louis shook his head, refusing to get off by Harry's fingers. He would have refused if it were any boy, but especially Harry. The prick was doing this all forcefully, and Louis had never been so humiliated in his entire life. Suddenly, Harry was curling his fingers and before Louis could question it, his body was hit with such a wave of pleasure that Louis could do nothing more than scream. The feeling was amazing, and Louis had never felt something like that before. He screamed again as Harry continued to curl his fingers and after the third time, Louis lost it. The older boy threw his head back and let out a slutty moan, his eyes closing in bliss. "A-ah fuck. N'ah do it again, please fuck." Louis was mumbling incoherent words, his mind soloing on his task to feel _good_ . Harry happily obliged, curling his fingers against Louis prostate, soaking in the sight of Louis losing all the walls he had built up. Louis moaned again, the sound coming out so lustily that Harry was moaning along with him, pumping his fingers inside the boy at a faster rate. 

Harry had never let the other boys finish, but Louis was an exception. He always had been. "Go on Louis. You can come. It's okay." Harry spoke softly. Louis lifted his head to lock eyes with Harry, his eyes dilated and he sloppily nodded his head, his fingers reached down to wrap around his rock hard shaft. Without even the help of spit, Louis began to move his hand, matching with the pumps of Harrys fingers. Louis couldn't even last seconds before he was arching his back, pushing his body down against Harrys slick fingers and screaming out a string of cursewords, shooting ropes of come across his bare stomach, his chest rapidly falling and rising as he rode out his orgasm. Harry slipped his fingers out of Louis now stretched hole, his breath more erratic than Louis. With shaking hands Harry quickly grapped the syringe, popping open the tiny cap that hide the needle and hurriedly stuck it into Louis thigh, pressing it down until all the liquid was pushed in. 

Louis cried out, not having expected it, looking up at Harry with wild, shocked, and confused eyes. "You did so good baby. I'm so proud of you...I'll bring you dinner when you wake up, yeah?" Harry calmly spoke, dropping the syringe into the sink and catching Louis just as the effects from whatever the hell Harry had put into the syringe started to work. Louis groaned, his mind turning to fog. "ihateyou." Louis mumbled out sleepily, the event of what just happened, playing in his mind. His eyes felt like bricks and all he managed to see before he closed his eyes, was Harry's hurtful expression and deep frown.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, I'm finally here to update. I apologize greatly for my lack of updates.

"He what?" came a dark husky voice from Louis left, and if it weren't for the fact Louis could hardly lift his head, he would've shot straight up. He felt warm, almost too warm and everything surrounding him felt so incredibly smooth. A soft hum came from his lips and instead of opening his eyes to glance around, he instead burrowed himself further into the warmth. It felt good against his skin, which strangely felt amazing to Louis. 

"No ma'am...I've not seen him since yesterday, last night. He got sick to his stomach, I guess he doesn't take too well to lasagna." The voice continued, and shortly after the words registered in Louis groggy mind, a hand came in contact with his forehead, smoothing back the hair from his sticky skin. 

"Of course- Anything Mrs. Tomlinson. I'm so sorry I didn't walk him home, he insisted on walking himself because he didn't want me to see him throwing up..." 

Louis's mind snapped awake at the sound of his last name and his lips parted to grumble out a pathetic whine. "Mommmm?" Louis slurred, groaning quietly. His body refused to cooperate with his demands and instead of pushing himself off the bed, he just rolled onto his side, lifting his hands to rub at his eyes. The hand dropped from his forehead, stroking his cheekbone, long fingers sliding against his smooth skin. Finally, after what felt like forever, Louis managed to get his eyes open, peering over at a smiling Harry with a phone glued to his ear. 

"I'll let you know if I see him. Will you keep me updated? Are you sure I can't help search for him?" Harry asked, his eyes watching Louis with a playful expression as if this entire ordeal was a game, and he was a tiny child trying to keep in his giggles. Louis blinked his eyes, trying desperately to form words on his heavy tongue. Harry was speaking with his mother. She was there, on the other line, Louis could hear her hysterical sniffles and shouts from men surrounding her. Probably the police. What time was it? How long had Louis been out? 

"s'me..mom." Louis grumbled again, slurring out in attempts to get his fucking brain to function properly. Whatever was in that syringe was still affecting him, and he silently cursed Harry with the glare he gave him. Harry tilted the phone away from his mouth, lifting his finger off of Louis cheek to put it up against his own lips, shushing Louis quietly. 

"Shhh love, quiet now." Harry whispered, his eyes flickering above Louis to the wall. Jay was speaking again, and from the looks of it Harry was trying to think of something to say. "I figured this was her phone. Just have Daloris call me. If you need anything, and I mean anything Mrs. Tomlinson please don't hesitate to call. I'm not busy at all." A sly smirk slid across Harry's face as he looked down at Louis, pursing his lips. "Mmm, goodbye." Harry finished, flipping the phone closed and tossing it on the bed by Louis feet. 

"Mummy is looking for you." Harry said simply, sighing as he relaxed into the armchair by the bed. Louis's mind was starting to clear of the fog, and it was only then that Louis realized the room had changed. Harry remained silent, watching Louis with amusement, patiently tapping his fingers against the plushy armrests. The decorations were no longer matching to his room back at home, and instead slight things had been added. Pink things. Butterfly stickers were spread all around the walls, popping out against the dark blue paint that had originally been there. There was a lamp, egg white and covered in what looked like pink fuzz, the kind that little girls wear during tea parties. 

"What?" Louis said slowly, carefully pushing himself up into a sitting position, his head nearly diving forward from the heavy weight he still felt. His bed was covered in fluffy blankets, pink and purple along with a giant comforter that had a large crown sewn in the middle as well as cursive writing underneath that read 'Call me Princess'. 

"Do you like it? You were asleep for a very long time Louis. I had time to change up the room, even though its no longer like your one at home, I personally think this one is much better. Don't you? I left some of your old things, that way you wouldn't throw too much of a fit." Harry continued to babble on, leaving Louis to his horrified thoughts. He moved his legs, attempting to stand up but paused, groaning at the discomfort he felt in between his legs. He'd completely forgotten about what had happened previously this morning. 

"Does it hurt?" Harry asked quietly, reaching out to cup Louis cheek, his thumb tracing over Louis incredibly sharp jaw line. Louis felt the heat begin to rise to his cheeks and he desperately wanted to smack Harry's hand away. "Slightly." Louis replied sarcastically, his senses finally returning to him. He felt almost normal, if it weren't for the fact his asshole felt like it were on fire. "Well I'm sure the bath helped. I cleaned you up very carefully. Now you won't be as sore for long and you're perfectly shaven, soft, and beautiful as ever." Harry explained, standing up from the resting chair. 

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, his hands rolling themselves into fists. "You...shaved me?" Louis repeated, his facial expression turning to show his mortification. No wonder the bed sheets felt so wonderful against his skin, he was smooth, like a tiny child, or even worse...like a girl. "You fucking bastard!" Louis shouted, his fingers tracing up his thighs, nearly gagging at the feeling of his hairless skin. Harry must've placed him in the bath after the drugs took effect and shave him of all his body hair. 

"Louis." Harry warned, tilting his head to look down at him with pursed lips, his voice holding threats that hadn't even been told yet. "What have I told you about using language against me?" 

Louis chose not to respond, throwing back the covers to reveal his naked, now perfectly hair free body. "They'll find me you know." Louis said softly, still a bit dazed by the fact all of this had happened so quickly. "My mom...I heard her on the phone. She has the police involved Harry, they'll find me." Louis continued, lifting his gaze to meet Harrys impassive expression. 

"No Louis. They won't find you." He hummed, plopping down on the bed beside Louis, reaching out to easily scoop up the naked boy into his arms. Louis didn't struggle, there was no point. "They're looking for Louis Tomlinson, and you're not Louis Tomlinson. Not anymore." Harry said softly, standing up off the bed and balancing himself before carrying Louis towards an old white wardrobe in the corner of the room. That had definitely not been there before. It was old and warn down, it nearly looked like something from the Victorian ages, beautifully decorated. Something the twins would have died to own. He placed Louis down on his wobbling feet, pulling open on of the doors, the dimple grin returning to his face. "I'm thinking about Louise Styles... doesn't that sound cute?" Harry purred, reaching in to pull out a frilled dress covered in sunflowers. 

Louis choked on his air, glancing over at Harry with horror. Was he serious? Sure Harry had been calling him girlish names of endearment but this took things to another level of fucked up. "You can't be serious..." Louis breathed, stepping back as if the dress were the anti-christ. "Harry no. I let you exam me, you got me to come, I'll even eat your dinner, just please Harry...please." Louis begged, swallowing the lumps that kept re-creating in his throat. 

A gentle and weary sigh came from the younger boy as he turned, pushing Louis down until he fell against the bed with wide eyes. "I'll give you a choice Louis. You can wear my dresses that I've bought for you, or you can walk around in lingerie that is easily purchasable." He explained, holding up the dress. 

It wasn't much of a choice, considering no boy at the age of 18 should be forced to chose any of the given options, but Louis couldn't say neither. His now wet blue eyes glanced over to the dress and he sheepishly nodded his head towards it. "The dress. I'll wear the dress." Louis answered, his voice high and tight. 

Harry's grin turned into a smirk, as he reached forward and pulled Louis up into a standing position, forcing the tiny boys arms into the air. "If you remove this dress Louis, there will be consequences. Is that understood? You do not ruin this dress either, so I suggest you quit banging on the door like you did earlier." Harry instructed, sliding the fabric over Louis chest. He shivered, the silk sliding so smoothly against his bare skin. Harrys curls bounced as he excitedly turned back to the wardrobe, reaching in to snatch up the large yellow mustard sash that matched, tying it around Louis upper torso with practiced skill. "There. That wasn't so bad.." Harry cooed, stepping back to admire his pretty girl for the hundredth time this day. 

Louis's cheeks were ablaze, as his eyes lifted to take a peek in the long elegant mirror. The dress must be meant for a young teen because the length stopped ridiculously high , showing off Louis tanned and smooth legs. He felt humiliated once more, his hands balled into two fists. "It looks perfect on you Lou. Its a great match." Harry mused, his fingertips grazing the open areas of Louis body, sliding up the inside of his thighs. 

"Look so pretty." Harry breathed, his eyes becoming more dilated the further his fingers went. Louis had been so distracted by his reflection in the mirror that when Harry's finger slid over the slit at the end of his cock, he jumped, falling back against the bed, the ends of the dress flying up to reveal everything below the waist. 

"STOP. No..please. I don't want to feel like that again." Louis pathetically whimpered, the flashes of moans and the urge to get more of Harrys fingers crossing his mind. He wasn't fucking like that. "Baby..." Harry sighed, stepping up between Louis legs, much to Louis discomfort. "Its human to feel that. You enjoyed it, and I certainly enjoyed it too. Fuck Lou, sweetie you were so hot. Should've seen yourself." He mumured, gripping the ends of Louis dress and pulling it down to cover up his man bits. "You tasted so good. You're perfect. Everything I could've ever wanted, and you're too sinful for your own good." Harry added, clenching his jaw as he forced himself to step away. "The way you hid your face to keep in the pleasure... the high pitch whimpers. Louis, baby girl, it took all of me not to wreck you. It's taking all of me not to fuck you senseless now all dolled up in your pretty dress for Daddy." 

Louis closed his eyes, willing himself not to listen to the words that went into his ears and traveled straight to his cock. He wasn't suppose to react like this. It wasn't normal, it was disgusting, especially considering it had been forced upon Louis and not consensual. Louis gulped, craning his neck to search for Harry, who had now crossed the room and was sitting himself down in the armchair. Harry's eyes glued to Louis face as he unzipped the zipper on his jeans, shoving down his pants to his knees and unashamedly pulling out his straining cock from the confines of his jeans. "Louis. Come here." Harry said sternly, his eyes so close to the color of black, completely blown from lust. 

Louis could feel his stomach twist, and his body refused to move, his eyes watching Harry with hesitance. Though as soon as Harry lifted an eyebrow, as if in question to why Louis hadn't moved, Louis slowly slid off the bed, stepping over the matching rug he had at home, and crossing the room to stand in front of Harry. "I want you to taste me Louis. I had a taste of you earlier today, and now its your turn. Can you get on your knee's for me love?" Harry asked, the stern voice fading into something sweet and sticky. Like all those times in the classroom when Louis had first met Harry. 

"Harry..." Louis tried, swallowing timidly as his hands gripped and un-gripped the itchy fabric of his dress. "I'm not..like this. I can't. I've never done anything with a man, I don't want to." Louis explained, feeling his chest tighten. Harry sat in silence for a moment, before he pushed himself up from his relaxing position, taking a hold of the sash from the dress and yanking Louis forward. "I didn't ask you what you wanted. Get on your knees." Harry replied calmly, his face blank from anger, or from any emotions period. Louis flinched, nodding his head slowly as his body weight sunk down onto his knee's. 

Harry leaned back into his chair, his hand reaching out to grab the base of his cock, still hard and bright red, the veins protruding from the lack of attention. "Go on honey, just a taste. That's all Daddy wants." He hummed, tilting his aching hard on in the direction of Louis lips. Louis felt ready to throw up, his stomach full of fear and terrified thoughts. He wanted to be home. Just like how he wanted to be home the moment Harry snapped his flashing camera at Louis. I shaking hand gripped the edge of Harrys knee as Louis scooted closer, refusing to make eye contact with the now smug kidnapper. He had no choice but to reach his free hand out, gripping the place about Harry's hand, causing Harry to blow out a breath of relief. 

"Your hand...so small Louis.." Harry moaned, causing Louis to fight the urge to slap the hell out of the younger lad. With one more moment to gather up the courage, Louis leaned his chin up, sticking his tongue out to very carefully slide it along the head of Harry's cock. A gutterly groan escaped Harrys mouth as he dropped his head back against the back of the chair, breathing out "Again." Louis bit his lip, racking his brain for the moments in which Louis had received head. Which hadn't been very much, but in the days he used to get great head from his girlfriend at the time named Hannah. "Again Louis." Harry said more sternly, snapping Louis from his thoughts. 

Louis nodded meekly, wrapping his tongue around the head of Harrys cock, swiveling it around and pursing his lips to press what felt like a kiss to Harry's slit. Louis squeaked as Harry's hips came jolting forward, forcing half of his pulsing cock into Louis mouth. Harry was nearly gone with pleasure, having fantasized about this moment so many times, but now realizing it was so much better than he had thought it'd be. "Fuckfuckfuck Louis, I'm going to fuck your throat, yeah?" Harry warned, scooting to the edge of the chair and reaching back to grab a handful of Louis soft and silky hair. 

The boy quickly shook his head, not ready for such a thing. Louis had never done this before and now Harry wanted to fucking deepthroat him? Louis would die! Harry managed a chuckle, reading his beautiful boys thoughts. "Don't worry princess, I won't go far. We'll practice." He spoke, an amused expression etched onto his face as he pushed his hips up, sliding into Louis mouth with a moan. Silvia was already dripping from the corners of his mouth, and Louis was disgusted in himself for not having the guts to chomp down on Harry's cock. 

Louis could hardly breathe as Harry continued rocking his hips up, sliding in and out of Louis open and slack mouth, grunting out praises every now and then. When Harry was close, he paused, his breath elaborated as he took his free hand to cup the underneath of Louis chin, forcing him to look up into Harry's face. "Remember what I said about the dress, if you let anything drop, you'll have a price to pay." Louis felt his stomach turn, and for a moment he was confused by what Harry had meant until Harry started back up, his pace quickening and his moans becoming more filthy until at last Harry's body spasmed. thick globs of liquid filling up Louis cheeks. His arms flailed out, choking on Harry's come as he at first tried to push it out of his mouth with his tongue, cringing at the salty taste. Harry swiftly pulled out, using his hand to grip Louis jaw shut. 

"Swallow it Louis. Don't ruin your pretty dress." He warned. Louis hurriedly allowed the come to slide down the back of his throat, his tongue pushing it back until finally nothing was left in his mouth. "Is it all gone baby?" Harry asked, releasing Louis jaw to pull open his lips, peering inside to find and empty mouth. "Such a good girl, look at you. Not a single drop." Harry spoke softly, tucking himself back into his pants before pulling a spent Louis up off the floor and into his lap. Louis jaw hurt, his muscles tired from holding it open for that long of time. 

Even though he had been forced to slept for most of the day, he couldn't help but feel exhausted, his body not even carrying the energy to fight against Harry's cuddling embrace. He licked his lips, suddenly thirsty and rather hungry. There was no use of dying from starvation, so when Louis opened his mouth to stubbornly ask for food a loud noise erupted into the room. Both Harry and Louis jumped, a loud chuckle coming from Harrys chest as he reached forward, snatching up his cellphone from off the bed, flipping it open after giving Louis a very serious warning glance. 

"Hello?" Harry asked, his hand snaking around to rest just at Louis collarbone in case he needed to clamp his mouth shut. Louis wiggled, his heart beating a mile a minute. He could shout, he could scream for help right now and possibly get the fuck out of this place. 

"Oh Daloris, hi. Yeah its Harry." He spoke calmly, his breathing still a bit fast from his previous orgasm. Louis froze, his eyes darting to the phone. Daloris. His friend was in reach, and all he had to do was scream. "No, no now is a great time. I'd love to help you search for him." Harry replied, his eyes dropping down to stare into Louis wild and alert eyes. "Of course...I'll be over in 10 minutes." Harry finished. Louis opened his mouth, breathing in air to get ready to do something, he had to let her know he was here. However, before Louis could let out a scream, Harry flipped the phone shut, glaring down at his precious baby girl. 

"Were you going to scream Louis?" Harry asked, pursing his lips as he gripped the phone tightly in his hand. He stood, picking up Louis in his arms and placing him down onto the bed with a scoff. "I'm going along with your neighbors for a search party. I'll deal with your misbehavior when I come back. Get dressed in your night gown, and if you fall asleep, expect to be woken up. I'm very disappointed in you." 

and with that, he threw open the door, reaching into his back pocket to lock Louis back in his demented personal hell.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God you poor poor babies, I hardly ever update and you lot still anticipate my updates. I feel SO horrible. Here's an update.  
> Just a reminder, It's in Harry's POV this time. So bare with me if its odd, I'm so used to writing in Lou's POV.

"Ah, Mr. Stiles. We're so glad you could join the search party." A man in uniform spoke loudly.

It was if he'd broken a silence, because shortly after, everyone's head snapped up to peer at Harry with relief. He almost felt the need to cringe, his mind creeping on the thought that each of them knew he held Louis Tomlinson in his basement, dressed up in female clothes. Harry offered the officer a slight smile, plastering the same look of worry and dread that the surrounding Tomlinsons held on their faces.

_They know you have him. His mother knows you've got him locked up, she knows you fantasize about fucking her sons brains out. They're going to find out how sick and demented you are. Louis is going to be found and you're never going to have your precious baby girl to yourself._

 

Harry cleared his throat, taking in a quick breath to push all of his thoughts away and out of his mind. "I'm sorry I'm only showing up now. Daloris gave me a ring, said you could use my help?" Harry explained, keeping his lips pursed. The officer nodded his head, lifting his hand to motion towards a certain direction of the house. For some reason, the curly haired boy absolutely despised the Tomlinsons house, and not because it currently held a good handful of officers and worried family, friends and neighbors. It was because this place, this stupid basic family house hold setting was precious to Louis, and Harry knew that at this moment, his little girl at home was desperately wishing to be here, thinking of this place as his home, when in fact, Harry's house was Louis new home. 

The officer began moving, leading Harry into the kitchen where Jay sat, eyes red and puffy, obviously finding this situation stressful. "Oh Harry-" Jay wailed suddenly, shooting up from the chair and rushing towards Harry, wrapping her strong motherly arms around his broad chest. The feeling of bile rose in his throat, and he swallowed it down with a fake sympathetic smile. 

_What a disgusting woman. She never deserved Louis. Why can't she let him go? She already has several daughters. Stingy bitch._

Harry's lips twitched up into a slightly wider smile, lifting his arms to hug the woman back, squeezing her with what Harry hoped was a friendly gesture. "Mrs. Tomlinson...I feel so terrible, I should've walked him home. It's all my fault." Harry murmured into her ear, having practiced the words to say several times by now. 

She pulled away from the hug, shaking her head and lifting her arm to wipe at her cheeks with the palm of her hand. "No love. Don't say that. Louis is a very stubborn boy. It's not your fault.."

The voice in Harry's head managed to laugh at that, mocking Harry with its sick twisted humor.

 _It is your fault. How could it not be? If only she knew how stubborn Louis really is, head thrown back as you lap at his arsehole, tasting what is yours and what will never be hers again._  

"But the police do have some questions for you. Harry, you were the last one to see my boy...please, did he mention anything at all to where he wanted to go? Did you see anything?" Jay's voice quivered, and before she could carry on, another officer, this one much more larger than the last with a permanent scowl etched on his face, placed his hand on her shoulder, calming her. 

"Are you Harry Stiles?" He spoke, lifting his gaze from the crying womans face, locking eyes with Harry. The boy nodded, licking over his dry lips. He could do this. He'd practiced this several times, and the fact that if he messed up, they would take his precious Louis away from him gave him no other choice. Harry couldn't, he wouldn't allow that to happen.  

"Yes Sir, I'm Harry." He stretched out his hand, taking the officers firm handshake. "Ask me anything, I want to help." 

The officer motioned to the table, sitting himself down in one of the wooden chairs, signaling that Harry should do the same. Without a moments hesitation, Harry sat down in the same chair he'd been sitting on the day he joined Louis for breakfast, placing his hands down patiently on his lap. 

"Mrs. Tomlinson has informed us that Louis was joining you for dinner the night he went missing, is that correct?" The officer questioned, sliding out an ink pen from his pocket and placing the ball point against the note pad sitting blandly against the table's surface. 

Harry nodded his head, forcing a brief frown on his face. "That's correct." The officer began to scribble upon the note pad, lifting his head up for a moment. "Can you tell us about what happened? You said he left early?" 

Harry suppressed the urge to scoff. How could these idiots even think he'd allow Louis to leave his house? Especially at such a late hour in the night. Though, most people Harry's age wouldn't think twice of it, Harry could never leave someone as fragile and pretty as Louis to walk around by themselves. 

"I made lasagna for dinner..." Harry started, the words flying off his lips like script. He had this down to a T. "Louis never said he was allergic, or that it made him sick to his stomach...I think he was just being polite, and ate it all." He lifted up his eyes, glancing at Jay who sniffled, nodding her head as if agreeing to the fact that Louis disliked lasagna. The officer continued to scribble, pausing to wait for Harry to continue. "When I offered to put in a movie, he declined and said that he needed to go home. That he wasn't feeling very well. I wanted to drive him home, but he said that being in a car would only make it worse, and that walking with fresh air might help." 

The police man nodded his head, scribbling away. "And where do you live?" 

Harry could feel the pressure building in him. He had recited this line to a mirror multiple times, but each time had him close to punching his reflection into shards of broken glass. The young boy stiffened for only a moments pause, forcing out the words as if it were nothing. "Breeze Hallow Ways Apartments. Room 215. I share an apartment with my friend Henry." 

_Fucking liar. They know you're lying. Henry's dead Harry. You killed him because he was no competition for your Louis. He was just a toy, and now they're going to know you're lying._

Harry pointedly ignored the voice in his head, staring the officer down with only slight worry. The kind of worry a friend would have if his friend had just recently gone missing. 

"The apartments just a few blocks from here?" The officer asked, his pen flying across the notepad. Harry nodded, letting out a soft sigh. "I watched him leave the entrance gate. I didn't see anything, Mrs. Tomlinson I am so sorry." 

Jay gave Harry a gentle smile in return for his words.

"Don't worry son, we'll find your friend. Now we have an idea on where to start looking, thank you for answering our questions." The officer announced, standing from his chair and turning his back to discuss the new plan with his fellow employers. 

Harry curtly gave a nod, surprised that he had actually managed to pull it off. He had expected it to be much worse, having watched a few FBI and CSI television shows. He stood slowly, making his way past Louis mother, reaching out to squeeze her arm, wishing it could rather be the womans throat. "He's right Mrs. Tomlinson. We'll find Louis." 

She gave Harry a comforting smile, probably too tired to even offer the boy a verbal thanks. He swiftly moved past her, walking out into the halls. He desperately wanted to be home. He hated it here with a strong passion. Harry found everyone's hope and dedication to find  _his_  Louis overbearingly painful. Besides, Louis had been a very naughty girl before Harry had left to come here, and he couldn't wait to get home to dish out the consequences. Harry had spanked so many boys before, but his hands simply tingled at the thought of delivering a punishment to Lou.  Soft bum cheeks, and the pathetic whimpers his Louis would spill from his glossed lips. Harry would make Louis count and fuck would his screams of pain be delightful. 

A moan had nearly escaped his throat at just the thought of it.

Harry pushed open the Tomlinsons door ready to leave, though as always, his plans were quite quickly ruined. 

"Harry!" A loud, thick accented voice shouted. Thuds echoed off the stairs as several pairs of feet came trodding down the steps. 

He turned around, careful eyes taking in the sight of all of Louis friends, Dalrois, Niall, Liam and Zayn heading down with cheerful expressions. "Dude where ya been? Lo said you were suppose to be here 15 minutes ago?" Niall accused, apparently feeling much more comfortable with Harry now that the both of them were introduced to each other. 

"They had to ask me some questions..er sorry?" Harry said softly, playing the sheepish card and relaxing as Niall obviously bought it. "Were you goin home already? We were gonna go on another search, ya coming?" Niall offered, causing Harry to internally groan. He didn't want to join them on a pointless search. He wanted to be home, delivering spankings and cuddling a sobbing little Louis until he fell asleep. 

_You can't say no, fucking idiot. Then they'll know. You have to go with them. Make them trust you so you're not suspicious._

Harry quickly pushed the grimace off his face, nodding his head quickly. "Of course, yeah." 

They all exited the house, flashlights in hands and determined looks upon their faces. "Where are we looking first?" Harry asked, flicking his flashlight on and banging it against his palm to get the beam of light to brighten. 

Everyone was silent for a moment before Daloris mumbled. "The house at the end of our street." 

Harry nearly dropped his flashlight, stumbling after the group of teens with a bewildered look. "The what?" He questioned, his hands growing sweaty. 

"That house. You know? The one that's been abandoned for like ages?" Zayn spoke, drawing out his words and stepping a bit closer to Liam, who suddenly grew a bemused smile. 

"Yeah. I know which house, but..why?" Harry pushed, striding up beside Daloris who gave him a half hearted shrug. "Louis loved that place. Well...sort of? He didn't really love it, but he was fascinated by it. Maybe he just went to look and something old fell on him?" 

Niall piped in, stepping up beside Harry. "It can't hurt to just look. That's all we can really do..." 

And with that, the group fell silent again, the sudden realization that they were all useless to Louis search more understandable now that someone had said it out loud. 

Harry on the other hand was beginning to panic. He couldn't lose Louis. Not ever. Not so soon, not before he got Louis to love him like how he loves Louis. 

"I don't think that's a very good idea." Harry spoke, his tone flat, almost threatening. They were so close to his house now, he could see his old mailbox through the low visibility fog that somehow had always managed to creep around their city. 

Liam was the one to speak up now, turning his flashlight to blare it in Harry's face, causing the younger boy to shield his arm up. "Are you scared Harry? You know, you can stay outside and be the look out." 

Harry tightened his hand into a fist, clenching his jaw for only a moment before he forced himself to relax. These imbeciles were incredibly daft. "No, I'm not afraid. Its just illegal to go searching through a house. Breaking and entering, don't you lot know the law?" Harry snapped. Luckily no one took it wrongly, blaming Harry's bad attitude on the stress everyone had been feeling. 

"Yeah but...Louis could be in there Harry. We have to at least look." Daloris finished, stopping just before the house, all of their eyes peering at it with uneasiness. To them this was almost as bad as entering a haunted house, but to Harry, his everything lived behind that door, and he simply would not allow his love to be ripped away from him. 

"You can't go in ther-" Harry began to say, his voice frantic. Though before he could finish, the sound of a siren broke his words, causing the group of teens to jump a mile high. They all turned, surprised to see a cop car parked in the middle of the road. 

"Oi, come here!" One of the cops shouted from his rolled down window, waving over Daloris. She blushed, embarrassed that she was being called over by a cop. The man spoke with her for a few minutes, the both of them waving their arms about in a heated discussion before the man rolled up his window and drove off, leaving a flustered Dalrois to trot back to the group, frowning. 

"He said we can't go in. Harry's right, its breaking and entering. He said if we wanted to help, it'd be best to make sure Louis family is feeling lots of love right now and to leave the searching to the police."

The group groaned in unison, Niall kicking a pebble with a grunt. "Man, I really wanted to scare the living shit out of Zayn with the stories from that house."

Harry threw him a hidden glare, before shrugging and being the first one to take a step in the direction away from his home. "Well that's that. Maybe you guys could bake some stuff for Jay? That's helping, right?"

They all nodded, feeling more useless than ever as they all walked in a group back towards the Tomlinsons house. Harry fell a step behind, glancing back at his home with a breath of relief.

 _Good job. Now you're safe for at least a few more weeks. Better enjoy Louis for as long as you can have him, because you can't have your baby to yourself forever._  

"Watch and see then." Harry hissed quietly, turning back around to fall into place after Niall, a slight smirk hidden in the corner of his mouth. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my my..what an interesting few weeks this has been. Even though Zayn Malik has left the band, I will still include him in this story.  
> Here's an update!  
> I've had a few people ask me what's my twitter and for anyone who's interested in the future, I'll add it into my Bio on my profile. :)

Scratchy. Horribly uncomfortable, hot, too tight, too short...

The list could go on and on for Louis. This dress was quite literally killing him, considering if Louis took too large of a breath the dress would refuse to expand and cause Louis to choke on his own air. How did girls wear these things? Sure everything below the the waist was free, but that was also a downside because every movement Louis made, he was almost positive that his entire arse as well as his private bits were on display for everyone to see. 

During the hours of Harry's absence, Louis had spent the majority of it debating if he should take the damn thing off, but he knew he was already in trouble from the phone call, and Louis did not want another repeat of yesterday in the bathroom. 

"Please let them find me...please. God, Buddha, any of you who are willing to listen." Louis sighed out. He stole a peek towards the door. Everything down here was silent. It felt like noise was non-existent unless something shuffled directly outside his door, making it almost impossible to know if Harry were home or not.

With a hesitant scoot of his feet, Louis carefully got down onto his knee's, mentally cursing himself for unintentionally making sure the dress didn't touch the ground. He wish he could smear the disgusting piece of fabric in mud and throw it in Harry's face. He hated how he'd only been threatened so weakly and he was already trying to follow the boys orders out of fear. 

Louis cleared his throat, lifting his hands to place them on the top of the bed, chewing on his lip in awkwardness of what to say. The Tomlinsons weren't very religious. They went to church on sundays when they could, which was never often, and they most certainly appeared in church on Easter Sunday and Christmas Eve. Praying was never Louis strong point, and he wasn't even sure of the religion he believed in.  However, right now, being alone and in such a situation as this, Louis felt like now was the best time more than ever. 

"I need your help..." Louis started, pausing to scoff at his own stupidity. No one started a prayer out like that. With a shake of his head, and a deep, long sigh, Louis parted his lips to whisper out in a hushed tone. 

"God, Lord Jesus our Christ and savior, please send help. I'm scared. I'm so so scared, I don't want to die this young, I want to go home. Please send me help. _Anyone_ , just please.." He dropped his head, pressing his forehead against the edge of the bed to stare down at the bright dress with a tiny quiver of his lip. What was he thinking? God doesn't help people who wish death upon others. He was probably sneering down at Louis, calling him a pathetic horrible person for wanting Harry to fall off a cliff. 

With a slightly stubborn huff, Louis lifted his head to stare up at the ceiling, mumbling out as an aid. "And please forgive Harry for what he's done. He's just not right in the head, Lord. Set him straight, because he doesn't deserve to be put through the hell he must be going through. If anything, send him help before you send me help.." And with that, just as he finished, a loud and single knock came down on his door, causing Louis to fall back on his bum. 

"Louis? Louis who are you talking to?" Harry called out, sticking in the key and hurriedly shoving open the door, panic across his face. 

The younger boy glanced about the room before his eyes fell on Louis, raising an eyebrow in confusion and curiosity before fully stepping into the room, closing the door quietly behind him. "Baby what were you doing talking to yourself?" Harry asked, amusement crossing his features as he gently sat himself down on top of the bed. 

"I wasn't talking to myself." Louis retorted, staying put down on the ground and avoiding the humorous gaze from the curly lad before him. "I was praying." He added, dropping his knee's so that the dress was flat against his legs and not showing off his nudeness underneath. 

Harry pursed his lips, remaining silent for a moment before standing up from the bed, crossing the room towards a cabinet Louis hadn't taken much interest in. "Praying about.....leaving? Running away?" Harry drawled out, pulling out a drawer from the cabinet and removing what looked like the largest kitchen spatula Louis had ever seen in his life. 

His body stiffened at the sight, the memory of Harry explaining that Louis was to receive punishment upon his return from the search repeating in his thoughts. Louis quickly sat up straighter, pushing his feet back to scoot himself to the corner of the room, swallowing thickly. 

Harry turned himself around, glancing at Louis and holding in the smirk he wanted desperately to show. "Louis, I asked you a question. Were you praying for God to save you from me?" 

Louis hesitantly nodded, gripping onto the bottom rocker of a rocking chair that sat not too far from where he crouched. "Yes Harry. I was." Louis breathed out, his lips growing dryer by the second. "B-but I prayed for you Harry. I prayed that he would save you before he saved me. So that you can get better- so that you can be normal and not hurt anymore people, including yourself-" 

Harry scoffed, crossing the length of the room so quickly that Louis didn't even have the proper time to flinch away. Louis was easily picked up off the ground, being dragged by his wrist to the bed and forced down, his head being pushed down face first into the fluffy comforter. 

"I am normal Louis. I don't need to be saved and nor do you. You're my little girl, you're my everything, and you will not be taken from me. We will spend forever together. IS. THAT. CLEAR?" Harry spat, pulling Louis arm behind his back to keep him forced down onto the bed. 

Louis was back to crying, just like always, his heart racing a mile a minute and being filled with hatred towards his kidnapper. "YES ITS C-CLEAR" Louis shouted, squeezing and unsqueezing his hands into fists. If only Louis hadn't quit sports. If only Louis were taller, if only Louis were stronger, more masculine, he could've saved himself from moments like this. 

Harry's grip softened, keeping a firm grip on him but allowing Louis to feel a little less restricted than before. 

Moments passed, and Louis crying had faded to silent sniffles, his legs numb from being bent in such a position for this long of time. "30." Harry simply stated, breaking the silence with his soft, honey coated voice. Louis was momentarily taken aback, shifting his face to peer back at harry from the corner of his eye, sniffling as his eyebrows furrowed. "What?" 

"I said 30 Louis. You'll get 30 spankings for attempting to shout while I was on the phone with Daloris. I should give you more but, I'm warmed that you thought of me in your prayers." Harry softly explained, reaching for the bottom of Louis dress and lifting it up until Louis smooth, tan skinned arse was openly displayed. 

Louis felt the anger boil inside of him, that entire ordeal they just went through was Harry being warmed? _Warmed?_ He mentally scoffed before noting that Harry was actually planning on spanking Louis with a spatula like a naughty grade school child. "Wait, wait wait spank?" Louis squawked, his face turning pink at the mere thought of it. 

"Yes Louis. 30 of them, and you're going to count each one, and say 'Thank you Daddy' after each one. Do you understand? You've thoroughly pissed me off enough today, I suggest you don't cause me to struggle anymore than you already have." 

The older boy bit down on his lip, his eyes flickering about the room in hope that a flashing neon sign would randomly appear and give him the answers on what to do to avoid this humiliating experience. Louis shakily breathed out, the blood draining from his face as he watched the wall in front of him, the shadow of Harry moving against its surface like a black and white film. 

Before Louis could make another peep, Harry lifted his arm, his excited grin turning slightly sinister as he brought the metal spatula down against the smooth skin of Louis Tomlinson's ass. A loud  **smack** echoed around the room, and Louis cried out, dropping his head down to breath out a groan against the sheets of the bed, his back arching and body squirming at the feeling of the stinging sensation. "One Louis. You have to count, or I'll find a much more painful way of punishment to get it through your head." 

Louis gritted his teeth, flexing his hand in Harrys one-held grip behind his back. "One." Louis mumbled, queasiness erupting in the depths of his stomach. 

"And? I think you're forgetting something..." Harry hummed, obviously enjoying humiliating Louis to nothing but a pile of broken dust particles. 

A soft whimper fell from Louis lips as he turned his head to hide it in his shoulder, breathing out in the loudest voice his throat would offer. "Thank you Daddy." 

A satisfied sound came from Harry as he reached his fingers out to run it through Louis hair, praising him for a few seconds before lifting his arm again and bringing it down in another sickening smack. Louis bit down on the skin of his arm, squeezing his eyes shut to find a way to level out the pain coming from each blow. 

"Two, Thank you Daddy." Louis sheepishly mumbled, swallowing as he felt saliva filling his mouth. 

By the 29th spank, Louis was fully sobbing, Harry's smacks becoming harder out of loss of control. The curly boys breathing was erratic, and he'd released Louis arm several spanks ago, using his free hand to hold Louis legs apart even further, smacking every sensitive spot he could possibly find on the broken boy. Louis was gripping the sheets of the bed, his knuckles white as finally the 30th spank was delivered and Louis entire body pressed forward against the bed, screaming out in such pain he'd never felt before. 

"30 D-daddy, thank you Daddy" Louis sobbed out into the sheets, not even bothering to stand up nor make sense of his slurred words. Harry had dropped the spatula, taking a few steps away to place a knuckle into his mouth in order to calm himself down. He always got on a high from delivering punishments, and now that it was finally his Louis, it was like experiencing the best high trip he'd ever been on.  

"Louise baby, come here. Come on love, stand up darling." Harry spoke softly, using his gentle hands to help Louis stand up, his legs giving out underneath him. Harry was quick to catch him, scooping him up into his arms and angling him in a way to where his angry red, and welted arse was being un-touched by anything but the cool air. "Did so good for me baby, you counted each and every one of them, never told me to stop, did you?" Harry praised, bouncing Louis up and down like a newborn infant being put to sleep. 

Louis was still crying, his body slumped against Harry's figure, forehead cradled into the crook of Harry's arm. He was completely spent, and his throat felt raw from all the shouts and cries. Louis only nodded his head, his mind foggy, and head pounding. He couldn't think straight and instead, lifted his arm to weakly grab a fistful of Harry's now tear-stained shirt. 

"I'm sorry H-harry, I'm sorry. I won't do it, I won't, I promise I'm so sorry-" Louis incoherently mumbled, his burning eyes so puffy they might as well be closed. He had no idea what else to say, and the only things that could fall from his swollen lips was nonsense. 

Harry continued to bounce his baby girl in his arms, smiling widely to himself as Louis babbled on about apologies.

"Shhh Louis, go to sleep, you're my good girl and Daddy will always love you no matter what. I will love you forever."

And even though that sentence would normally cause Louis to retch, he was too tired to do anything but simply close his eyes and will the burning of his backside to a dull fade, until eventually, he drifted off into a light snooze.  


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the next chapter. I'd just like to drop a huge thanks for all of you guys staying tuned. Honestly- Its astounding. Bless you all!

It always seemed like Louis was waking up. The poor boy had far lost count of how many times he'd fallen asleep since the first day of being down in this demented basement. It felt like years, when in reality, Louis had probably only been down here for 3 days. As if on cue, a soft groan fell from his lips, stirring himself even further out of his much needed slumber. 

He was tired. He was sore. He was sad, scared, lonely, worried... so many emotions all at once, but the one that quite literally throbbed at his attention, was the horrible stinging sensation coming from the fragile boys backside. Louis allowed another groan to slip past his lips before he bravely cracked one eyelid open. He was alone, which Louis was extremely thankful for. Last night wasn't exactly a blur, and Louis had been pretty sure by the time Harry had delivered the last of his perverted beatings, Louis was breathing out the word 'daddy' like a mantra. 

"For fucks sake.." Louis mumbled, pushing himself up into a sitting position, carefully scooting his body up until his back laid nicely against the backboard. It hurt. He felt like he'd been tied to a car and dragged across the freeway with his joggers thrown off. All of this just for opening his mouth? What if Louis wasn't going to scream? What if he had just planned to sneeze? 

A slight scoff spread across his cheekbones and for a second, Louis felt the need to lift both his hands up into the air and flip his bed room door the bird, even if Harry couldn't see. Louis froze, pausing his train of thought. His bed room door? Since when did this place become HIS bedroom? 

He had to get out of here. There was simply no other option. The only question was, how in the hell was Louis going to find a way out? Anyone was smart enough to know that basements were always surrounded by nothing but dirt, leaving escaping from a window out of the equation, and Harry had the key to the door. Harry was faster than Louis, much stronger too. Darting past the bloke would be near to impossible, and even if Louis managed to slip past the giraffe of a human, Harry could easily catch up to him. 

Louis was fucked, but that didn't mean he had to sit here like a kicked puppy. No. Louis had been lounging around for 2 full days now, accepting the fate that he'd be stuck down here for the rest of his life, or at least, until Harry murdered him. He wasn't going to continue assuming his freedom was a lost cause. He'd think of an escape plan, but for now all Louis had to do was keep his backside away from Harry's hand. 

A soft creak was heard from outside Louis door, making the smaller boy roll his eyes. He should've known that Harry was waiting outside his door for any indication that Louis had woken up. The boy was practically begging to spend any time with him. Louis lifted his leg enough to catch his foot on the blanket, and push it down to rid his legs of the fluffy princess comforter. 

"Harry?" Louis carefully called out, taking a glance at the nightstand beside his girlish bed. It had to be early morning and Louis stomach was almost at the breaking point of eating itself. There was no breakfast placed there like usual and for once Louis was a bit disappointed. 

Automatically the door was unlocked and pushed open, revealing a rather stern Harry. The younger boy was standing slumped against the door frame with his arms crossed across his chest, eyes narrowed with a skeptical glare. Louis was almost taken aback, having expected Harry to be smirking smugly after their last encounter. 

"Uh...Harry.. uhm, do you have any uh breakfast made?" Louis squeaked out, having lost his brave boy demeanor. The sight of Harry alone was enough to make anyone shrink back. The boy nearly looked murderous with his now emotionless expression. A brief lift of the corner of Harry's mouth twisted up into a second lasting smirk. Harry loved the way Louis looked so mousy, shrinking back against the headboard of his beautiful princess bed. 

"Louise. First off, that is not how you greet Daddy in the mornings." Harry warned. 

The burning in Louis backside flared, as if warning Louis of what Harry was capable of when he held 'that tone'. The authoritative tone that Louis had so quickly grown to despise. 

"Secondly, my love. You are not to ever refer to me as Harry. Is that understood? You will only call me Daddy, or maybe during cuddling sessions, I'll allow you to call me Teddy. Since daddy will always be your big teddy bear." A grin broke out across Harry's face, and Louis made sure to hold an impassive expression. Louis mentally fumed with anger, sick to the stomach at just the thought of cuddling with that murderer, snuggled up under a blanket and referring to him as a stuffed animal. 

"Fuck no." Louis blankly stated, gripping onto the material of whatever the hell Harry had sneakily changed him into during his deep snooze. 

"Excuse me?" Harry calmly asked, arching his eyebrow up. "Perhaps 30 spankings wasn't enough..." He trailed off, taking a step towards the drawer that seemed to hold all the things Louis dreaded. 

The smaller boy jolted upright, throwing his legs off the side of the bed and nearly tripping in the process of stumbling across the room. Louis hurriedly pushed himself between Harry's outstretched arm and the drawer, his eyes wide and alert. "NO! No, please Harry. No, I-" He was cut off by the clearing of Harry's throat and Louis immediately blushed. 

"Please no...Daddy.." Louis muttered out, weakly lifting his gaze to catch the taller boy's eyes. There was a glint to them, as if hearing Louis say that one single word lit up all the lights inside Harry's body. The boy obviously truly got off at the thought of Louis being his baby girl, and the knot in Louis stomach seemed to grow in size at the thought of that. 

"Then learn to throw out all those naughty words and thoughts. Daddy won't stand for his little princess to be so vulgar." Harry spoke with a frown. 

Louis held his tongue, wanting to once more lash out against Harry, but honestly Louis could no go through another round of spankings. His pride couldn't take it, and his ass most certainly couldn't take it either. He nodded, choosing to keep his mouth shut in fear that something would slip out. 

Harry beamed, reaching down to grab a hold of Louis waist, lifting him into the air and easily carrying the timid boy towards the rocking chair. "Now listen sweetheart. I've got great news to tell you." Harry hummed, plopping down into the chair, and gently setting Louis down onto his lap much to Louis humiliation. Harry had spread his knee's apart, leaving Louis still sore bum out in the open, not that Louis ass should be hurting in the first place. 

"Great news for you? Or great news for me." Louis mumbled, hating the fact Harry had placed Louis to face him instead of facing him out towards the room. A blush was already prominent on the older boys face, but now that Harry was so close, the blush had turned to a beet red, covering most of Louis face. 

Harry frowned, lifting his hand to brush at his little girls fringe before letting out a soft tut. "Its great news for the both of us, silly.." Louis cringed, knowing that whatever Harry had to tell, probably was horrid news to Louis. 

"I was so distracted with delivering your punishment, that I completely forgot to tell you how the search party went." Harry slowly began rocking the chair, lifting his finger to tap his chin like he were in deep thought. Louis on the other hand, sat frozen like a rock, his heart dropping to the pits of his stomach. 

"They're all very dedicated to find you, the entire house was nothing but officers." Harry chuckled at the memory. "Mummy was crying for you. So were your sisters. It was all very....disgusting, and yet touching at the same time. She looked so tired, but don't worry darling, I gave her a hug, told her we would find you soon. Of course, I lied. I lead them all away from here, you're safe. No one is going to suggest you're here with Daddy." Harry had now broken out into another shit eating grin, stopping the motion of the chair to watch Louis with giddiness. 

Louis was horrified, his jaw had dropped open in shock, and the only thing he could process was 'No one is going to suggest you're here with Daddy'. Harry's grin had faded and was now replaced with worry as he waited for Louis to give him some sort of reaction. 

"I hate you." Louis spat through gritted teeth. He had manged to lift his hands, balling them into fists before throwing a punch directly into Harry's gut. "I hate you! Fuck you! I fucking hate you! Go to hell you fucking freak, I WANT MY MOTHER. I WANT MY BEDROOM. I WANT AWAY FROM YOU AND YOUR SICK FUCKING FANTASY. I WANT TO BE A BOY. I WANT TO GO HOME." Louis was screaming and crying, considering that's all the poor boy seemed to do. Cry, scream and sleep. 

Harry had given a small 'oof' from Louis punch, but the boys abdomen was close to rock solid, the damage Louis had done had barely been a scratch. Never the less, it was far from acceptable. 

"Louise Styles!" Harry growled, shooting out his branch like limbs to grip a hold of Louis thrashing arms, holding them together in a death grasp. Of course all the words Louis had been screaming had whizzed past Harrys brain. With his other free hand, Harry threaded his fingers into Louis hair, gripping a handful of his soft locks and forcing the boys head back. 

Louis was still thrashing as best as he could, maneuvering his legs in a weak attempt to hop off Harry's lap. For a few minutes, Harry sat silent, keeping Louis in the same position and letting Louis wiggle around like a worm. Though when Louis had finally managed to get a single leg standing, Harry's grip tightened and the younger boy leaned in to whisper lowly into Louis ear, "Stop your moving, little girl. Now". 

Louis's skin prickled with bumps at Harry's words, and a soft cry fell from his lips. Harry's grip was so tight, Louis head had begun to pound at the spot Harry's hand sat, gripping his hair in between his fingers. 

Immediately Louis ceased his movement, his chest rapidly rising and falling with every quick intake of air. "Good girl...good girl, that's it. Calm down." Harry was breathing into his ear, repeating words to him that definitely did not want Louis to calm down, but eventually, Louis was able to get his breath under control. 

"That was a very bold move you just pulled." Harry reprehended, pursing his lips as he slowly stood up from the chair, keeping Louis in his hold. "I had plans to take you out into the living room today, maybe allow you to watch a few minutes of some telly...however, children who throw tantrums are never rewarded." 

They had crossed back to the bed, and Harry had simply released Louis, forcing him to fall back against the comforter with a tiny squeak from the bed. Louis hands shot up to his head, rubbing at it tenderly before widening his eyes in realization. Into the living room? That meant literally just feet from the front door. It was his ticket to freedom! 

Louis twisted his body around, sucking in his bottom lip as he looked up at Harry with what he hoped would be considered as puppy dog eyes. "I want to go!" Louis breathed. "I want to go into the living room and watch telly." Louis continued, eyes hopeful as Harry obviously pawned the idea over. "Please Har- Daddy..." 

Harry melted at the word, before curtly nodding his head in agreement. "Alright. We can still watch some television. However, I expect an apology for that outburst you just had. Also, daddy is going to try something with you, and if you want to go into the living room, you have to be a good girl and let daddy do what he wants. I can't let that little tantrum slide." 

Louis battled his options in his head, chewing on his lip as he thought it over. It was either apologize, and do the thing Harry wanted, or stay down in this basement for god knows how long, losing his only true chance of running the hell out of here. Louis chose the latter. 

"I'm sorry for my outburst." Louis muttered, peeking up through his eyelashes. He hated having to apologize to Harry just as much as he had hated it the first time in the car ride to school. Harry gave Louis a smile, before politely accepting the boys apology. "Now.. I need you to slip of that night gown. Daddy's going to put on a new dress, but first, you do have to receive your punishment." 

Louis nervously glanced over to the drawer holding the metal spatula, whimpering at just the memory of it being brought down his bare ass. "M-more spankings?" Louis asked. His hands were beginning to sweat, maybe he should just stay down here. Harry surely would invite him to come up at a later day, right? 

As if Harry could read Louis thoughts, the taller boy let out a chuckle, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Louis forehead. "You can't escape your punishment baby doll. How about this. If you come up with me to the living room, I won't give you any spankings, but you will still receive a lesser painful punishment. Though if you'd rather stay down here, you'll get 5 with the spatula, and 10 with my hand." Harry explained, giving the boy some time to think. 

Louis ass was still on fire, there was no way he could take 15 more hits with any given object. "I want to go upstairs." Louis confirmed. Hell, either way he was going to get something. He'd rather have a lesser painful punishment AND his chance to escape, rather than just spankings. 

Harry nodded, smiling that Louis was slightly participating rather than just slinging out curses. "Take your night gown off please, and turn over onto your stomach." 

Louis hesitated for only a few seconds before rising off the bed and pushing up the nightgown past his head. Of course he hadn't been wearing any undergarments. Harry must've had a thing for free genitals. Though come to think of it, Louis would rather go around free bird rather than be forced to wear lady garments. Such as lingerie or even worse...a thong. Louis involuntarily shivered at the mere thought of it. 

Harry slipped past Louis, heading towards the medium sized bathroom and rummaging through the contents of the Victorian white drawers. Louis watched him carefully as he lowered himself down onto the bed, cringing as he stole a glance at his bum, which happened to be welted still with slight bruising. 

"Eyes forward darling. No peeking." Harry called out before shutting the drawer and holding on tightly to the small metal object in his hand. Louis felt his body tense, moving his head to face forward. Now that he thought about it, allowing Harry to do anything to his body was ridiculous. What if he injected him with that syringe again? What if Harry was going to rape him? Though, Harry had explained that he wasn't going to 'take' Louis until much later, which wasn't a relaxing thought, but never the less, Harry could've been lying. 

"What is the punishment?" Louis carefully asked, his voice quiet and tentative. You could tell the smaller boy was growing nervous and fearful. 

Harry chuckled behind him, causing Louis nerves to jump. A chuckle never meant something good. "I need you to relax, alright? Its a punishment, but you'll soon think of it as a pleasure." Harry's large hand was gently placed onto Louis side, his fingers burrowing under Louis until his palm lay flat against his smooth tummy. "Leg's up sweet heart. I need your lower half to be in the air." 

Louis face paled, he was most certainly about to be raped. His body lay motionless, which caused Harry to let out a soft growl in warning, pushing on Louis stomach until the older boy was forced up onto his knee's, his chest still flat against the comforter. "Louis. Do not disobey me. Now spread your legs." Harry warned, gently placing the small egg shaped vibrator off to the side as he scooted closer to Louis visible hole. 

"NOW LOUIS." Harry shouted, causing Louis to let out a strangled cry. Within seconds Louis was spreading his legs apart, burying his face into the bed sheets which were probably stained numerous times by his tears. A sound of approval slipped out Harry's mouth. Louis was so beautiful. He wished Louis could see it the way he saw it. 

"Like I said baby, it's going to hurt at first, just relax. I don't enjoy using store bought lube, but this time I'll let it slide. Just know that in the future, we will be using saliva." At first Louis was confused, Harry still sat dressed, which gave Louis the impression that perhaps he really was serious about waiting until a later point to take his virginity. Though the puzzled expression on Louis face quickly changed when Harry's slick digits pressed against his entrance. 

"No no please-" Louis began, biting down into a random pillow as the first knuckle pressed past his restricting ring of muscle. It hurt, but the burn hadn't been as painful as it had the very first time Harry placed his fingers in him. His jaw began to get sore the harder he bit down, but now Harry had both fingers deep inside him, and the pain was fading too slow for Louis liking. Was this the punishment? Being forced to take Harry's fingers? 

"That it's, you're doing so good Louise, such a good princess." Harry hummed out, his voice dropping an octave since the last time he had spoken. Harry was already aroused, and Louis swore he heard the physco let out a breathy moan as he pulled his fingers out and shoved them back in. Louis lurched forward, whining out pitiful words into the bed spread. He was starting to wish he'd chosen the spankings over this humiliating experience. He'd already done it once, now Louis was being fingered twice by this sick bastard. 

Louis was beginning to get used to the sensation of Harry's fingers, having been forced to take them for about 5 minutes now. "Can..c-can you stop now?" Louis timidly squeaked out, tilting his head to the side to get a view of Harry behind him, cheeks slightly flushed. Harry bit down on his lip before sluggishly slipping his fingers out from Louis officially stretched entrance. 

"Do you know what this is?" Harry calmly asked, regaining his posture as he reached out to pick up the metal egg in his slippery lubed up fingers. Louis shook his head, eyeing the metal device with uncertainty. It looked just like a large metal egg, maybe something a medium sized bird would pop out. 

Harry smirked at Louis innocence. "Its a vibrator Louis. And you're going to keep it inside you while we watch telly." Harry explained, grabbing the lube bottle he previously set out to squirt a generous amount of the sticky substance onto the smooth metal surface of the vibrator.

If louis had been drinking, he would've spat it all out in shock. Like one of those cheesy movie moments where the actor deadpans a look at the camera. The dirty blonde hurriedly shook his head, mortified to the bone. Girls masturbated with vibrators. He wasn't suppose to be taking anything up the ass and now Harry wanted to shove a fucking ball of metal up there and turn it on? 

Harry's face turned serious as he ignored Louis, giving the boy a shrug. "You chose this option Louis. Let your no's be no's and your yes's be yes's." Without another word, Harry forcefully pushed the beginning of the egg in between Louis cheeks, catching the more pointer side on the rim of his hole, and shoving it in past the muscles. Louis had never taken something the width of an egg before. It was circular, more thick, and a lot bigger than Harry's two fingers. The burn was excruciating and Louis jaw slacked open so he could let out a shrill scream. His body had pushed forward, clenching his bum to push out the foreign object, but to Louis horror it seemed to be doing the opposite. With Harry's continuous pushing and Louis squirming, the egg had finally been pushed in until it nuzzled nicely up against his prostate. 

"H-Harry please oh god, please take it out, take it out pleaseplease-" Louis was mumbling again, new tears falling from the corners of his eyes. It hurt, and Louis was almost positive he'd never get it to stop hurting. Harry had now stood up from the bed, taking Louis head in his hands and gently brushing the boys hair with his shaking, excited fingers, whispering encouraging words. "Relax princess, look at you taking the egg so easily, such a big girl, aren't you? Think you can calm down so daddy can talk to you?" Harry had repeated this sentence about three times before Louis had finally heard it clearly. 

The egg didn't hurt anymore, and Louis so badly wanted to reach behind him and take the damn thing out. It felt disgusting now that the pain had subdued. Louis felt full and not the good kind of full after eating a delicious home cooked meal. He raised his shaking hand up to his face, wiping the tears from off his cheek before nodding slowly at Harry.

Harry slowly bent down to Louis height, staring the small boy down with proudness in his eyes. "Come on then, let's go watch some telly, yeah? You did so well, we'll dress you afterwards. Daddy's too excited to wait any longer. "

Louis hadn't expected this as a punishment. What if he did actually escape? How would he run with a metal egg inside him let alone leave the house completely naked? Louis decided to test it out, pushing himself up onto all fours. A shaky groan fell from his lips at the feeling of the egg shift inside him. It jabbed at his prostate, and even though Louis was most certainly not aroused at the moment, his cock gave a twitch. 

"I can't-" Louis cried out in a hushed voice, he wasn't going to move and give himself more pleasure. He wouldn't let Harry be right again. "I can't walk." 

Harry's body bounced with anticipation as he reached out and scooped up his precious Louis into his arms, holding the boy with just one hand as he snatched up the tiny remote to the egg. "I've got you sweetie. Now. Daddy's going to trust you, you are not to leave my sight Louis. Is that understood?" 

The teenager nodded his head, scoffing at the man mentally. Was he insane? Of course Louis was going to leave his sight. He was going to go the fuck home the minute he- his thoughts came to an end as suddenly the contraption inside him came to life. Harry had pressed down on the second to lowest setting before he pushed open the door, just so Louis would be distracted as Harry brought him up. 

Louis's body jolted in Harry's arms, and if that hadn't made things worse, Harry's climbing up the steps certainly did the trick. His mouth was filling with saliva, his lower stomach radiating with shocks and jolts of glorious pleasure. Oh bloody hell, it felt so good, Louis had never in his entire life felt so warm and so fucking needy for more. However, he slipped his forearm into his mouth, biting down on it to keep all of his noises inside as Harry guided them through the dark house. 

It was daylight, but as Louis had figured, Harry had chose black drapes to shut the morning sunlight out. Without a single word, Harry gently placed Louis down onto the ground in front of the updated television. It was probably the only thing modern about this house besides the accompanying game station hooked up below the screen. 

"Now stay here and be a good girl while daddy makes us some breakfast. You do not leave this room." and with that, Harry pushed on the television and scurried off into the kitchen which was directly adjacent to the living room, leaving Louis a sweating mess. Harry could still see him, and Louis mildly wondered how the fuck he was suppose to run, if Harry could watch him so closely. 

His blown pupils had lifted off the floor to sneak a glance at the television. However, it was hard to focus on things such as news when you had something vibrating deep inside you. The boy managed to sit himself on his knee's, lifting his ass slightly off the ground and pressing his body forward to put all of his weight onto his hands. 

""Breaking news, local missing boy brings attention to authorities jobs"" 

Louis ears perked up, his head snapping up at the sound of a news alarm going off from the televisions speakers. 

""Local student, Louis Tomlinson age 19, has now been missing for 3 days. Search parties have been non-helpful, and residents are beginning to question just how well our authorities do their job."" 

There on the screen of Harry's television, was a photo of none other than himself, smiling happily with what must've been his mother. However, she had been cropped out, only to leave her delicate arm wrapped around her sons shoulder. 

Harry could hear the telly from the kitchen, sneering at just the words spoken. He scoffed, slamming down his finger onto the remote to dial up the vibration power to its max capability. His Louis wasn't going to listen to trash talk. 

Louis had been so distracted by seeing himself being flashed across a news cast, that the dull vibrations from the egg had almost became unnoticed. Until suddenly the metal egg started to speed up until Louis had no choice but to drop his gaze from the screen. 

"O-Oh fuck." Louis whimpered. He couldn't take it. Not with it pressed against his prostate. The small boy began to keen out curse words, dropping his head to rest against the floor. 

""Louis? Darling, we need you to come home. Please. If you hear this, if you see this. Just know, we haven't stopped looking for you. We will never stop looking for you. Your friends, your family. We're all here waiting for you to come home."" 

Louis could hear his mother, he could hear the concern lacing her voice, he could hear it all. 

"Na-ah oh..ohohohoh" Louis was now panting, his cock fully erect and straining as he could feel himself tighten. 

""Louis, we love you."" 

It was his friends now, they were chanting it over the television, surely the news cast were showing viral videos, showing the towns support and dedication to find Louis. 

The teen squeezed his eyes tightly shut, clawing at the floor as he let out a scream, the pleasure, the voices on the screen, Harry standing just in front of him, having moved from the kitchen to watch him with lusted eyes. He couldn't take it. 

"D-Daddy!!" Louis shouted, moaning out in a high pitch keen as he came all over his hands, his arms and legs shaking in the process. 

""The residents of this town will not stop until they've found this boy. So authorities, what have you to say? This is Bianca from NCAA News 14. Have a lovely morning ladies and gentlemen, and thank you for watching.""


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story, I swear to God. I update so slow, I feel like Satan every time you guys comment about how its been 84 years since my last update. Good news, I have my own laptop, which means I have NO excuse for not updating! I don't go on Twitter often, so contacting me there is basically pointless. I'm always on Instagram, and they have direct messages. So if its been weeks on end and I haven't updated, contact me via Instagram, and I'll get right to it. Instagram is @ BreeBabyDoll 
> 
> Majority of this chapter will be in Harry's POV (kinda)

The television had been switched off by now, leaving the room close to silent, minus the small sound of buzzing and harsh breathing. Harry could hardly believe he had witnessed such a breathtaking moment as this, his Louis, his baby, a magnificent milky white beaut screaming out Harry's title as he came all over the freshly polished flooring. The tiny boy had quickly collapsed after experiencing the high from his orgasm, and Harry was finding it difficult to breathe properly.

His mind was racing, the voice inside his thoughts screaming out for him to touch Louis, take him right here, have his little girl scream for Daddy until the poor things voice gave out. 

_Oh Harry...Look at him. Look at his blown out, bliss filled eyes, he fucking loves it. He loves you so much, the only person he could think of was you. Not his precious mum, not even his friends. It was his daddy._

He could've listened to that voice all day, Harry loved the thought of Louis wanting him. So far, he knew that his boy wanted to run away, after all Harry had done for him. Even with a vibrator stuck inside him, Louis had tuned his focus in on the news because his stupid selfish family had made one pitiful video. 

Then again, Louis had ended up coming at the end, didn't he? So who officially won here? 

Harry smirked, flicking his eyes down to Louis curled up on his side, his hips pressing forward every other second. Harry hadn't even noticed that the poor boy was whining, his hands gripping the outsides of his thighs tight enough to leave crescent moon marks on his soft skin. 

"Oh little Louis...." Harry purred, crouching down to get a closer look. Louis cock was starting to become hard again and Harry could clearly make out the perspiration forming on his brows. The egg must still be snug up against his prostate, much to Harry's excitement. 

_The camera idiot. Get the fucking camera. Imagine how flattered Louis would be if we added this to the photo album. He'd love it even more._

Harry gasped. How could he not have thought of that before hand? "You're always right." Harry mumbled under his breath, shaking his head as he hurriedly stood. He hadn't moved the camera since the first day he'd brought Louis home. 

Quickly, not wanting to miss his chance, Harry snatched up the Polaroid camera off the counter and flipped the switch on, lifting it up to his eyes. Louis was so beautiful, even through a lens, the sight of the now shaking boy was by far the most erotic thing Harry could ever come up with. 

With a quick intake of air, Louis forced himself up out of fetal position and on to all fours, he wasn't going to lay here in his spunk. His arms and legs ached to do something, he had to move. He had to slow the vibrations down or else he'd go insane. 

"Ah, God- I don't...I can't!" Louis couldn't cope with two orgasms in a row. Being once an innocent teenager, he'd only gotten as far as a few blowjobs from his past girlfriend, and wank sessions whenever he gotten the chance. He'd bust a nut, then call it a night, but now here he was being penetrated by a vibrating object against an untouched gland. He'd never experienced such an intense orgasm before. How could he possibly take two side by side? 

"Lou sweetie...look up. I need you to look up at Daddy for a moment." Harry calmly spoke, drawing closer with each word. He was ready to snap the photo, his finger burning with the need to get that perfect shot. 

Louis spilled out a series of moans. With his body on overdrive and his cock now at full attention, the words that were once annoying coming from Harry's mouth, were now almost seductive. It felt like Harry was whispering dirty talk, and it made Louis mouth water. He couldn't think, his mind wasn't processing correctly and for once, Louis didn't mind that Harry was referring to himself as Daddy. He loved it. 

The older boys head snapped up, glancing around until they fell on Harry's shoes about a feet away from his face. Slowly Harry lowered himself down, becoming eye level with Louis. His eyes were also dilated, and Louis already knew that his own eyes were probably near to black.

"Fuck." Harry breathed. With steady hands, Harry snapped a quick photo, wanting one of Louis up close, face pink from his flushed cheeks, lips red from his teeth and most importantly, eyes wide, alert, sex-driven.

Louis stilled, blinking his eyes as the realization hit that fuck, Harry was actually taking photos of Louis while he was naked and hands and knee's glued down into his own semen.  

"What- Harry no! Mmm, fuck, oh fuckfuckfuck." Louis lurched forward as Harry reached under to tweek at one of his nipples. There was another flash of the camera, just as Louis jaw dropped open to let out a string of filth. He was so close, he hated how fast his body reacted to touches. 

"I used to think my favorite photo of you was the first one I ever took. It was on the day we first met and I drove you to school. You were just walking down the street, I nearly ran you over." Harry began, glancing down at the Polaroid film that had now fallen to the floor. You could see the side of Louis, cock red and purple, his mouth parted open and eyebrows furrowed in obvious pleasure. It could feature front page of the most pornographic magazine and still outshine Vogue. 

"I thought you were an idiotic teen. Then....well then you bent down to look into the car, and fuck Lou. I was a goner. I snapped a photo of you as you were going into the office. You looked so mad, so confused. Bet you were wondering why I left so quickly." A chuckle escaped his throat as he reached out to slide his fingers across the broad span of Louis shoulder blades. "And now, I've got these photos. They definitely rank number one on my favorites list." 

Harry could sense that his little girl was about to go over the edge again, and trying for three orgasms right off the bat seemed more of something they'd have to work on. Harry was only going to expect two out of his princess for today. He scooped up the small square photos up off the floor, before striding into the kitchen and placing them on the counter. He'd get back to them eventually. Laying next to them had been a sleek black recording device, which Harry had been quick to grab.

Before Louis could get any closer to his orgasm, Harry snatched up the remote from where he had once been preparing breakfast and switched it to the off setting, causing Louis to involuntarily groan at the lack of release. 

"Ah, none of that little one. I need to have a word with you." Harry explained, shoving the remote and recorder into the pocket that was ironically placed on the front of his T-shirt. Before Harry had abandoned his work station to go watch Louis, he had at least managed to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. The younger boy gripped the plate, crossing the room to fall back onto the old-fashioned couch.

Louis hadn't moved, his body stiff as his insides dealt with the confusion of coming so close to an orgasm but being forced to come to a rest.  His body was nearing exhaustion, and his brain felt fried. He had never gone through events such as this. Both mentally and physically, he wasn't prepared to go through it. He wanted to come again so bad, his cock hurt, and Louis dared to reach his hand out to grip his base. 

"No!" Harry boomed, causing Louis to jump, his hand slipping forward on the sticky substance of his own come. He let out a weak cry, frustrated and also humiliated now that squishing through the gaps in his fingers, was his drying semen. 

"If you touch yourself Louise, Daddy will be very upset. I want to have a talk with you, come here." He demanded, his voice low and stern. 

Too turned on, Louis had no will power to resist. His thoughts were jumping everywhere, and as he crawled himself to Harry, the egg inside him only aided to his frustrations. He had plans to escape, to leave this place, but now, he just wanted release. He wanted his cock to stop hurting, he wanted a shower, he wanted a lot of things. 

Harry sucked in sharply, setting the plate off to the side in order to contain himself. The sight of Louis crawling on all fours had his chest constricting in on itself. 

_Get a hold of yourself. You need him to love you, show him that he can love you._

As Louis stopped at Harry's feet, the boy nodded to the voice in his head. Once more, the voice was right. Harry wanted Louis to love him. He wanted Louis to need him. 

"Does it hurt?" Harry asked softly, reaching down to help the boy up onto the couch, masking sympathy across his facial features. Louis wasted no time in nodding his head, his breaths coming out in quick sessions. "Yes, hurts. It hurts really bad- why did you stop?" Louis whined, his fists balled tight. 

Harry's eyes widened slightly, shocked that Louis was complaining about the lack of vibrations when not too long ago the boy had been begging for him to stop. 

_Touch him Harry. Get him on edge again, bring him to the brink until he knows you're the only one who can make it okay. Teach him that Daddy makes him feel so good._

With a lick of his lips, Harry complied to the voice, bringing his hand up to his mouth and spitting in his palm. "Shh Lou, s'okay. After our talk, you'll feel better." 

Louis slumped against the back of the cushion as Harry's long slender fingers wrapped easily around the head of Louis cock. Even such a simple touch felt like a brick had been lifted off of Louis chest and a fire had been ignited in his lower stomach. 

"Louise? Are you listening?" Harry questioned, his lips tight as he watched Louis with uncertainty. "Y-yes, I'm listening." Louis answered, his voice straining to speak above a whisper. He needed more, a light tough of the fingers wasn't going to do the trick. Now that his cock had attention, Louis mind went up in flames of sex-driven thoughts. 

"I wanted to talk to you about all the nasty things you say about Daddy...do you really hate me? Do you wish I were dead, Louis?" Harry interrogated, sliding his hand down the poor boys shaft and giving the base of Louis cock a good squeeze. 

 Nothing could mask the sadness laced in Harry's voice, and through all his sexual frustrations, Louis felt a pinch to his heart. To wish someone were dead- well that's an awfully big thing to wish upon someone. Louis would never wish that for anyone. His throat tightened up as his hips bucked forward, Harry's slow motioned touches driving Louis body up the wall.   
  


"Fu-uck." Louis wailed, his head falling back as he forced out a harsh breath. His forehead was covered in sweat and he was positive he looked like he was ill, dying of a high grade fever. "Answer me Louis." Harry snapped, taking Louis lack of reply in a negative way. He gently pressed the pad of his thumb against Louis slit, rubbing along it as his fingers traced the many throbbing veins running along the smaller boys shaft. 

Louis was gone, his eyes fluttered closed unable to take the sight of the room turning fuzzy. His stomach was turning so warm, his entire body felt like it was on fire. 

"Don't hate you.." Louis breathed, lolling his head to the side so he could peek out through heavy eyelids to watch Harry. It all felt so good, these tiny touches, the snug egg inside him. It felt sensitive, and yet taunting to his upcoming orgasm. 

"Oh but you do baby. You do hate me. You want to leave me.." Harry replied, biting down on his lip in anticipation. He knew very well what he was doing, and he knew Louis would fall under subspace, he just didn't expect it to come so quickly in their playtime. Harry had known Louis was sensitive, he'd barely touched the boy in the bathroom before he was a moaning mess, but this...with Louis falling apart at such teasing touches. It was perfect.

Harry slipped out the remote to the vibrator as well as the recording device. "You're going to leave Daddy here all by himself. You want to leave and run away." Harry continued, his fingers flipping the remote on. The egg came to life again, buzzing lowly inside Louis bringing the already crumpling boy into a high pitched whimpering mess.  

He was so close, Louis could feel it. The mind exploding orgasm was just at his fingertips, his entire body was building to its high. "Tell me you're not going to leave Daddy, Louis." 

Before the boy could even open up his mouth, Harry dropped the remote to the cushions, replacing it with the recording device. With a sinister smirk, the younger boy firmly pressed down on the side, using the sleeve of his shirt to hide any traces of prints, recording Louis as the teen finally fell off the edge Harry had worked so hard to get him to. 

"No, nonono not gonna leave Daddy." Louis began, his toes curling as his back arched off the back of the couch. "Never gonna fucking leave Daddy, love him so much. Fuckfuck, I'm gonna be such a good girl for Daddy, please oh-OH!" Louis screamed out, his seed spilling out in thick ropes across Harry's gliding fingers. 

Harry hurriedly released the side button, sliding the recorder into his pocket once more, his heart racing with adrenaline. His fucking Louis just said those words, and Harry had been lucky enough to record it. A moan flew out of Harry's mouth, and he couldn't stop himself from ducking down and crashing his lips against Louis, breathing in the boys rapid gasps for breath. 

Star dazed, Louis could hardly do anything but sit there and allow Harry to bruise his red swollen lips even further. Louis couldn't even think straight, his mind was still crashed from just experiencing the now most amazing and intense orgasm he'd ever been through. 

After a few moments, Harry slowly pulled back, his own lips matching just a few shades lighter than Louis. Now that he had gotten it out of his system, Harry could finally asess the proper damage that had been done. He'd done quite a lot of research on subspace, having attempted it with an earlier boy he'd stolen from the town cafe. It had worked, but Harry hadn't even bothered to coddle the boy back down from his high. He had been such a bore. What was his name? John? Jacob? 

_Jeffery. His name was Jeffery, and the damn thing didn't even last more than a night._

Harry scoffed at the memory of that boy. He was nothing compared to Louis. No one was compared to Louis. 

 

His gaze dropped down to Louis, a small and fond smile forming on his face at the sight of his precious baby already half asleep. Harry apparently had a thing for working the boy to pure exhaustion. He always wanted to sleep after their play sessions.  "My sweet Lou...oh, you're a mess." Harry chuckled, regaining his intellect as he stood from the couch. His jeans felt tight, and Harry winced as the fabric rubbed against his aching erection. He hadn't even known he'd been sporting one. It was impossible not to whenever Louis was naked in front of him. 

Harry would take care of it later, his Louis always came first. No matter what. "Come on sweetie, let's get you back down to bed, you can eat your sandwich when you wake up." 

Scooping up the smaller boy had now become a habit for Harry, taking him into his arms seemed normal, almost comfortable, like home. Louis went with ease, wrapping an arm around Harry's neck and whimpering as the vibrating egg continued to buzz inside him. Harry held back another chuckle, endeared by his little princess. "Don't worry, I'll take it out soon." 

With careful steps, Harry took them both back down to the basement, balancing Louis in one arm and pushing open his bedroom door with his free hand. 

" 'm sleepy..." Louis mumbled softly under his breath. He was still feeling fuzzy, but now his body began to hurt. The vibrator was pushing him past his sensitive levels, and it was making Louis antsy. Harry gently laid the boy down on his stomach, propping his knee's up with no effort. Louis could be considered dead weight. 

As carefully as Harry could manage, slowly and timidly he spread Louis ass cheeks apart, sliding his fingers into the slightly gaping hole. It hadn't properly closed with the egg only inches from the first ring of muscle. Louis body squirmed only for a few seconds before he gave up, glancing back at Harry with a distant gaze. 

"That's it. Just relax." Harry hummed, his long fingers gripping the egg and pulling it out of Louis one inch at a time. He couldn't help but hold his breath as the sound of slight slurping filled the room, causing his once calming erection to spring back to life. Ignoring it, Harry slipped out the still buzzing egg, tossing it down to the floor with little care. Louis body slumped in relaxation, his shallow breaths slowing steadying themselves out. 

"You did so well Louis, you're so good for me. You know that?" Harry praised, reaching down to grip the comforter in his hands. Louis had just woken up, this nap shouldn't last very long, and it gave Harry plenty of time to make him a decent breakfast. Pulling the blanket up across Louis back, Harry gently hummed a soft tune, aiding the boy into an even more relaxed state. 

Louis yawned, lazily lifting his eyes to meet with Harry's. "Stay?" Louis softly asked, his semen crusted hand falling open as an invitation. 

Harry's heart swelled, his chest puffing out with pride as he nodded his head, feeling the emotions crashing down on him. He couldn't have chosen a better baby girl than Louis. He hadn't doubted it for a second, and now, perhaps, Louis was finally starting to accept Harry as his Daddy. 

By the time Harry and gripped a hold of Louis hand, his thumb tracing circles on the back of his hand, Louis was already fast asleep. The boy reeked of sex, and Harry was most definitely going to give his princess a proper bubble bath. "I love you Louise, god I love you so much." Harry whispered, his eyes prickling with joyful tears. He had yearned for this moment, and maybe it was just the fact Louis was orgasmed to a bliss state, but Harry was going to grasp this situation by the horns. His Louis wasn't going to leave him, and now he had proof. 

Harry smirked, giving Louis hand a firm squeeze as his eyes dropped down to the front pocket of his shirt, eyeing the sleek recording device. Louis words were there now, he had them. Actual proof that Louis loved him. 

_Show his mother.._

Harry froze, his fingers dancing across Louis palm in thought. "Show his mother?" Harry repeated quietly. 

_Oh yes. Leave the recorder in their mailbox, imagine what she would do knowing her little boy is such a slut for his Daddy. They wouldn't have a clue who's it from. Show her that Louis doesn't need her. Show them that Louis...is yours._

Harry slowly stood from off the bed, taking a glance at his sleeping angel before lifting the corner of his mouth into a half assed smirk. It was brilliant. Harry bent down to press a gentle kiss to the back of Louis head before hurriedly slipping out of the room, locking the door behind him with excitement. 

"How could I have not thought of such an idea... You're always-" 

_I know. I'm always right. You should never doubt me Harry._


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even going to apologize anymore...I guess, well, I just update whenever I get the motivation. By the way, this is 5 months in. I'm deciding to time skip in order to get things moving. I know its a rather large time leap, but its important for his regression.

Louis sat on the floor by his bedside, his long shaven and now slightly less tanner legs were stuck out in front of him. At first, Louis was able to count how long he had been in Harry's house, using the ends of his hair clips to scratch in a clear tally mark onto the floorboards of the wall. That had eventually gone south when one day Daddy came in to find Louis crouched down with a panicked expression strewn across his face. A series of punishments followed as well as a very stern talk. Now the days had been turned to blurs, and Louis could only assume that the days that had turned into weeks, had now turned into months. 

An empty sigh fell past his lips as he stared blankly at what little scratches he had been able to mark before being caught. Sometimes Louis would remind himself that he was in fact an adult and an actual male with male genitals and an almost high school degree, but then Harry would come in, and his mind would just...turn to mush. It took a lot for Lou to remember that he was not Harry's princess, that Louis was here because he had been taken against his will, and that just a few houses down, his true family waited with broken and distraught hearts. 

The small boy twisted his feet inward, moving his gaze to the white frilly socks that warmed his toes. Things had been quite different ever since the first month and a half with Harry. The boy seemed to really be laying it thick with the girlish clothes, the scented bubble baths, dresses, hair clips, bed time stories, naps, and of course the occasional sexual play time. Poor Louis fought every ounce of the way, until eventually he was just so tired of being punished. He was tired of fighting against every little thing. Sooner or later "fucking sick twat" had now been changed to "Daddy" in his head, and maybe it was just Louis instinct to survive, but most things Harry did, Louis allowed without much hesitation or struggle. 

A loud and clear knock sounded from off the door, pulling Louis out of his daze. He often found himself staring off into space, his thoughts carrying him over the slow burn journey between him and Daddy. Louis rapidly blinked, using his large and heavy bed comforter to help him off the floor. 

Another knock came, followed by a few more knocks creating a beat like tap and Louis couldn't help but roll his eyes in almost a playful way. He knew Harry was just trying to be silly. "Who is it?" Louis called, making his way towards the door. For a moment, he couldn't help but frown remembering all those times he was able to say that exact phrase while opening an actual front door. However, there was a random burst of growling that came from the other side, and Louis thoughts drifted away to only be replaced with soft and hesitant laughter. 

"It is I, the cookie monster!" 

Louis felt a twinge of disgust run through his body that a boy not even older than him was attempting to play monster, but Louis hurriedly threw that all to the side. There was no room for disgust in his situation. If Louis opened his mouth, only punishments would follow, and Louis was exhausted from receiving so many of those. He paused, shaking his head from left to right in order to clear his mind. He wasn't going to battle with himself today. He had no more energy left. 

"The cookie monster?" Louis repeated, feigning over dramatic fear through his voice. He knew exactly what to say in order to please Harry, but much to Louis disappointment, most of the words flew right out of his mouth, as if by automatic response. The worry of being mentally regressed had set in quite a few weeks ago, but now it had been heightened the more Louis found himself giggling over something childish or finding comfort in rubbing the material of his dress. Harry had somehow managed to get a hold of lots of cutesy stuffed animals, and to Louis horror, he had begun to reach for them in the middle of his naps without even realizing it. 

"Yes! Let me in little girl, or I'll eat this door, and then I'll eat you too!" Harry roared, pounding his fists on the door. Louis screamed, making a bolt for the bed and throwing himself to safety just as Harry finally unlocked the door and busted in with his hands raised like claws. Even though this was obviously child's play, Louis heart still clambered against his rib cage. There had once been a time when Louis had been bad and to avoid a spanking, Louis made a mad dash down the many stairs and flung his bedroom door shut. To put it sweetly, Harry hadn't been holding claw hands in the air when he busted through Louis door that day, but something metal, flat, and painful. 

"Don't eat me!" Louis shouted followed with a squeaked out laugh, only to clasp his hand over his mouth. A laugh had slipped out all on its own, but Harry was too into his role to notice the change in Louis demeanor. While Louis sparked up another mental battle, Harry dove onto the bed, capturing his princess in his tight grip and hauling Louis into his lap. 

With a satisfied smirk, Harry leaned down close to his boys ear, whispering out teasingly "Gotcha". 

Louis whined and jutted out his bottom lip in a defiant pout before quickly wiping the expression away. "We can go outside and play today? Right, Daddy? You said you would let me out into the private garden out back soon." Louis reminded him. Outside meant a chance of someone seeing him, and Louis would definitely take that opportunity. Louis tilted his head back to glance up at Harry, ignoring the small pinch in the back of his thoughts that still could muster up disgust every time Louis called Harry Daddy. It now came out of his mouth like normalcy. 

Harry bit down on his bottom lip, chewing on it with thought. He knew very well that he had told Louise that they would go outside soon, but the fear of losing his precious baby still stuck with him like a bad dream. "I don't know princess..." Harry hesitantly responded, brushing the now long locks away from Louis face. 5 months was a long time, and the news of the missing town boy, Louis Tomlinson wasn't completely forgotten. The police kept searching, and the search parties continued for nearly 3 months. Now a few months in, everything had settled down. 

He could still attend school, locking Louise in her room during the agonizing 7 hours, but so far, things had really been working out. Harry had installed a television in Louis room, blocking almost every channel besides PBS kids, and all the other childish programs which luckily kept the poor boy entertained while Harry slaved around in school in order to maintain out of suspicion. A small camera was also added in, so that Harry could link his phone and watch Louis whenever he wasn't home to do it personally. 

"For fucks sake Harry, I can't stay inside all damn day. I'm lacking Vitamin D." Louis snapped, before widening his eyes in realization of his words. 

Harry remained silent, pursing his lips as his grip tightened on the smaller boy wrapped in his arms. "What was that little girl?" Harry questioned, his eyebrow arched. Louis knew this face. Every attendant child knew this face. It was the 'You better save your ass now while you have the chance' face, and Louis jumped to do exactly just that. 

"I- Uh...I- I didn't mean that Daddy, I promise, I'm so sorry! I just want to go outside really, really bad!" Louis gushed, wiggling in Harry's lap. With a hum, Harry softened his grip, leaning down to press a gentle and chaste kiss to the top of Louis glossy hair. "Alright, we'll go outside for just a little bit...but first, let's get your hair up. I don't want the wind giving you any tangles." Harry responded, sliding off the bed and pulling Louis along with him. He guided them to the Victorian style mirror where a lovely white chair stood, sitting his girl down in its soft cushion. 

"I'm thinking maybe a cute pony tail with a pretty red ribbon to match your shirt?" Harry asked, as if Louis had the actual say in what he wore. To Louis surprise, Harry had not only dresses, but skirts, shorts, capris, tank tops, almost anything you could find for little girls. Today Louis sported a pair of puffy green shorts, with pink lace to tighten them around his already thick thighs and a matching red shirt decorated in pink strawberries. It was insulting, and horrendous all on its own, but Louis was used to it by now. On super rare occasions, Louis would be allowed to wear a spider man shirt, and loose basket ball shorts, giving him false hope that maybe Harry had finally realized Louis was male and not a fucking girl. 

Louis kept his mouth shut, shrugging his shoulders in order to hide the prominent blush spreading across his pale cheeks. Harry smiled, grabbing the brush from off the surface of the desk and combing Louis now long hair into a high pony tail. 5 months without a single haircut really took its toll. Louis hair now reached just slightly past his shoulder blades, much to Harry's delight. He loved being able to put Louis hair up with hair accessories. 

Within 5 minutes, Louis hair was up, pinned, and decorated with a big red ribbon. Louis tried not to groan at the sight of himself in the mirror. He disliked what he had succumbed to. Harry took a step back to admire his work, his smile only widening with every passing second. "Come on then, let's put your shoes on." Harry left Louis sitting, opening the large wardrobe and bending down to select a matching pair. It had taken a lot of work to find shoes for Louis, but expense was no limit. Harry lived to spoil Louis. He had quite a lot of funds saved up from his parents will, and of course he managed to rob all the previous boys of their funding's. 

Louis remained silent as Harry walked back and crouched down. He hated wearing these clothes, he hated his hair being treated like this, and he absolutely hated wearing the shoes.They always pinched Louis toes, and gave him aching heels. "Don't fight Louis." Harry warned, reaching out to grasp Louis right ankle as he slid on the glossed, bright red and squeaky clean ballet flat. His white frilled socks were kept on, and bye the time Daddy was finished fully dressing him for outside, Louis would rather not be seen. 

Of course, that was a lie, but the idea of being spotted by someone he knew in this attire, would mortify him even more. "All finished! You're being a very good girl this morning, you know that?" Harry praised. Louis at first was revolted whenever Harry congratulated him, but now, Louis couldn't help the tiny smile that formed whenever a praise was sent his way. 

"Thank you Daddy." Louis softly forced out, knowing very well that Harry expected a mannered response. His Daddy beamed at that, and maybe if Louis kept this up, the poor boy would be lulled into a false sense of trust right before Louis darted for an escape. 

The two boys stood together, Harry taking Louis hand in his own and walking him towards the door. "Just a few minutes outside and then we'll head in for some lunch, yeah?" Harry explained, worry lacing every word. It was obvious that he was hesitant about letting Louis outside. Did that mean he didn't trust Louis? As they walked up the stairs, Louis squeezed Harry's hand harder, sudden excitement cursing through his veins. He was being able to go outside! The thought never truly occurred to him. The only thing that had been running through his thoughts was escape this, and escape that, but now Louis could only think about finally being to feel the warmth of the sun and the smell of fresh air. 

Harry chuckled, pushing out the alarming voice booming in his head. He'd gotten slightly better at controlling his own thoughts, but every now and then, that voice kept coming back. The one that was always right. 

By the time the back door was in sight, Louis was bouncing on his feet in anticipation. Harry took a deep breath, turning his attention to his baby and expressionlessly staring him down. Louis had been too focused on the door to notice the sudden halt in movement, but was quickly pulled to a stop. With furrowed eyebrows, Louis turned around, startled by the lack of expression on his Daddy's face. 

"You will not run from me. You will not like what the consequence will be if I catch you attempting to leave. Is that understood?" Harry spoke calmly, chilling Louis to the bone. He hated it when Harry got like this. If given a choice, Louis would rather Harry be angry than be like a stone. He looked so...so murderous like this. Louis bit down on his lip, quietly reminding himself that Harry was indeed an actual killer. 

"Y-yes Daddy, I understand." Louis replied, swallowing thickly. The silence lasted a few seconds before Harry reached out to unlatch the back door, pulling it open and inviting in the warm fresh breeze. Louis drank in deep breaths of the air, sighing with happiness. It had been so long since he had smelled fresh air. Harry watched with silence, before lifting his gaze to peer outside. Luckily they all had fences, but that didn't stop Harry from stressing. Especially when his backyard was so large with plenty of tree's and its own private garden. Which hardly could count as a garden. When Harry mustered up enough courage, he allowed Louis to step out of the house and into the sun, his hand tightening its grip. 

Louis was grinning, but didn't miss the tightening of Harry's hold. He glanced down at their hands before looking up at Harry with a frown. "There's fences, can't I go further?" He pleaded. There was no way Louis could possibly do anything to escape as long as Harry held on to him like a viper. Harry hesitated before slowly releasing Louis hand, his eyes wide with alert. There was no denying that Harry was shaken by this whole thing, and it was taking a lot of trust for him to allow Louis to do such things. 

Once free of Daddy's grip, Louis crept out further, stepping off the patio and onto the grass. The sun felt amazing, and Louis was hopeful that maybe his tan would magically come back to him. Carefully as to not raise suspicion, Louis scanned the area, mentally taking note of all the tree's. Louis was probably quicker than Harry with agility, and if Louis planned it right, he could possibly climb one of the tree's and hop over the fence into the neighbors backyard. He slowly reached down to pluck a flower from the ground, adventuring a little bit further past the back door. 

The tree's weren't that far, if Louis could somehow make his way to the one's near the edge of the fence, he could make a run and climb the trunk. Louis sneaked a glance behind him to peer over at Harry, who had surprisingly not moved from the patio. He was stiff, his uneasy eyes following Louis every move. It made Louis heart pinch with the smallest bit of guilt. Somewhere in the back of Louis mind, a voice was scolding him for wanting to leave his Daddy behind. Daddy had been good to him, feeding him, playing with him, giving him everything he desired. 

Louis hissed at that voice, plucking the petals from off the flower in his hand. Daddy had also kidnapped him, took him away from his family, and touched him in places only Louis should be able to touch. He had to leave. The small boy made his way towards the tree's, dropping the petals one by one on the way, giving Harry the idea that he was just making a petal path. 

"Louis." Harry broke the silence, giving a simple warning that the boy was venturing off to far for Harry's liking. Louis stopped, playing with the left over stem as he quickly darted his eyes over to the nearest tree. It wasn't far, and by the time Louis reached the tree, Harry would only be half way to him. He could do it. The voice in his head was now screaming that if he left, Daddy would be incredibly sad, and that if found out, they'd probably put him on death row for all of his crimes in the past. 

The boy was now shaking, his adrenaline pumping him up for what was about to happen. Without realizing it, tears had begun to fill his eyes and slip down his cheeks. He was fucked up for being stuck at a cross road between running for his freedom or staying with his kidnapper. 

Harry could sense something was off, noticing his baby's shoulders shaking as if he were crying. "Louis?" Harry called again, taking a worried step in his boys direction. Louis' head shot up, eyes wide and red brimmed. There was no time to fight in his head another time, if Louis was going to escape, now was the time. With a timid step back, Louis shook his head, sniffling loudly. 

"I'm so sorry Da-Harry, I have to-" Louis replied, before turning on his heel and making a bee line directly for the tree that was sprouted directly along the fence line. It didn't take Harry long to react, within milliseconds Harry was shooting after Louis, face red with anger. Panic stricken, Louis scrambled to get a good hold on the bark of the trunk, using sheer adrenaline to pull himself up on the first branch. After 5 months of not using any strength at all, his limbs felt like jello, making it extremely difficult to use his muscles. 

By the time Harry had reached the tree, Louis was now making his way up to the second branch. "Louise! Get your ass back down here, NOW!" Harry barked, seething with anger. Louis' heart was going so fast that every sound besides the frantic beating, sounded faded. Without a moments hesitation, Louis reached for the third branch, his finger tips scratching at the wood. He couldn't reach it! Louis face paled, perspiration forming on his upper lip as he rammed his brain for a plan. 

"You have to the count of 3 before I climb up there myself." Harry shouted, obviously not amused by this situation at all. Louis could hardly breathe. He thought he would be able to climb the branches in time, but he was too fucking short to reach the last one. The one that loomed over into the neighbors yard. He had to keep trying. With determination, Louis reached again, lifting the back of his heels of the branch and standing up on his tippy toes. 

"One!" 

Louis cried out in frustration, his body stretching itself as far as it could go, his fingers barely wrapping themselves around the thickness of the branch. 

"Two!" 

Louis tilted his body to the side, lifting a leg entirely off the branch in order to stretch his limit. 

"Thr-Louise!" Harry called out, panicked when just as Louis managed to get a better grasp on the branch the slickness of his ballet flat had gotten the better of him, causing him to slip off of balance and tumbling down to the ground from out of the tree branch. "Owowowowowow" Louis breathed, cradling his elbow in his non-injured arm. Fuck, it hurt. He definitely bruised his elbow, and possibly sprained his ankle. 

It hadn't even occurred to him that he had fucked up his means of escape, until Harry came sprinting to his aid. "Does it hurt? Tell Daddy where it hurts." Harry fell to his knee's, accessing the damage on Louis fragile body. Louis was crying still, both from his anger of failing to run away and the throbbing of his ankle and elbow. 

"Sh, sh darling. Daddy's got you. C'mere. Let's go wrap them up, yeah? They're not broken." Harry carefully scooped the boy up into his arms, just like always, and began to walk them back to the door, worriedly watching Louis face. 

Once inside, Louis let out a soft whimper, knowing well that he would not be trusted for a very long time. He had definitely lot his chance to escape anytime soon, not only that, but he had disappointed Harry, and Louis could tell that the boy was hurt. "I'm sorry." Louis whispered, shame dripping off his voice. "I couldn't decide...I didn't mean to. I was fighting in my head." Louis explained, his silent tears turning to snotty sniffles. 

Harry had remained silent, walking them over to the large couch in the living room. The one Louis had grown accustomed to whenever Harry and him had a snugglethon. 

"You did a very bold thing Louis and Daddy is very, very disappointed in you." Harry explained, laying the injured boy down as gently as possible. 

"But that's alright, because now Daddy knows what to do with you." Harry continued, causing Louis to once again panic. Oh god, this was it. Louis was sure Harry was going to murder him, just like all the other boys previous. 

"First, we're going to make sure those bruised bones are wrapped up all nice and tight...and then, we're packing." 

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, shooting Harry a confused look. "Packing?" Louis questioned, not exactly following. Harry nodded his head, sitting himself down on the little space of the couch beside Louis body. "Yes baby, we're going to pack up our belongings, and then we're going to move to somewhere far away. I can't trust you here." 

Louis' tongue felt heavy in his mouth as he attempted to swallow. Moving houses? That meant that Louis would truly never be found. He would be stuck with Daddy forever. 

"Isn't that exciting news?" Harry asked, excitement rather obvious. Louis was already buried in deep shit for trying to escape, he had no right to dig himself further into the dog hole. 

"Yes Daddy, very exciting." Louis deadpanned.


	15. Farewell

Farewell, Au Revoir, Auf Wiedersehen...

It is with great displeasure that I have to announce the unfortunate discontinuation of this FanFiction. Even after many months without an update, a lot of you still hope for additional chapters (Bless you all for that) but I'm afraid no matter how many times I say "Oh, I'll get one up in the near future" or "Give me a few weeks", it will never happen. I've grown distant from the One Direction fandom, and I no longer feel about them the way I used to. It's hard to write stories when there's lack of motivation. I hope that you guys understand, and you won't hate me too much. I figured that the least I could do was make it an official statement, that way no false hope is being spread around. 

Thank you so so soooo much for reading House At The End of The Street, I appreciate every kudos, and every comment. I'm not trying to blow my own story out of proportion, but it's crazy how many of you have complimented me on HATEOTS. I never would have guessed it would become mildly popular! Once again, I'm so sorry for stomping on everyone's Larry dreams, I know how shitty it can be to get hooked on a Fic and then the author fall out. 

Eh but what can I say, I'm a shitty person. We're all going to hell for reading this stuff anyways, right? :)


	16. For Closure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought you guys deserved some proper closure with this story. So this chapter will be the wrap up and it'll include the hanky panky for those whom wanted it! 
> 
> Wait did I say wrap up? LMAO. We all know I love cliffhangers.

"Louis, darling?" 

He blinked, head abruptly turning to face his concerned mother. Jay sat still, almost statuesque with eye bags darkened from her sleepless nights. There was make up caked in those areas, proof that his mother was trying desperately to hide how she sat outside Louis room every night, making sure that her child would not be taken again. Louis only knew of this because he had grown accustomed to intently listening to what went on outside closed doors. Even though it was understandable, Louis wished that she would get some sleep. After all, it had been 3 and a half months since Harry was dragged off to prison and Louis was reunited with his family. 

Yet it felt like only a week had passed since that day. Louis had not the slightest idea how that miracle happened and his mother refused to bring up the subject out of fear that Louis would go into relapse. Over all, Louis had spent an entire two years as Harry's 'little girl'. The two of them had moved out of the abandoned house, to a location that Louis wasn't allowed to know. Harry had sedated him during the move, meaning that Louis was unsure as to how he was transported or to where he was taken. 

During that year, all hope that Louis had of being rescued was crushed. He was miles away from home with a man that no longer trusted him. The leash that had once been loosened, was then strictly held in a firm grasp. Harry was with him at all moments, watching him, belittling him with femininity, _touching_ him. The human mind could only take so much. Before the move, Louis had been able to rationalize things, think things through with an adult mentality. 

By the time the police had found him, his mental state was declared underdeveloped. How could it not? For two years Louis had been treated like a small child, given only toys, stuffed animals and children cartoons for comfort. Harry was his only source of socializing, and the talk the two of them shared was childish and anything but educational. They had whisked him away from a screaming, cuffed Harry and pushed him into the back of a patrol car with so much as a mumble of "Typical Stockholm case." 

Of course Louis had been distraught. At that time, they were taking away his Daddy, his source of food, comfort, shelter. They were ripping him away from his life. The report stated that Louis had been crazed with panic and cried for hours for his Daddy to be returned. 

"Are you still with us, Mr. Tomlinson?" 

His eyes shifted, flickering over to the young well-dressed woman who sat even more still than his mother. Her eyes were different. They watched him carefully and were full of quizzical interests. Louis wasn't sure which gaze he preferred; the pity from his mother, or the materialistic look from the Doctor. He decided on neither. 

"Yes." Louis responded softly, eyes dropping to examine the material of his board shorts for the millionth time. A few things remained from those two years, the haunting of female clothes being one of them. It felt odd in a way, to be wearing male attire again. Within a few days of being returned to his family, Jay had cut his hair back to its original length and bought him an entire new wardrobe. Louis now sported shorts, vans and T's instead of skirts, dresses, and frilly socks. 

"Good, good." The therapist spoke, pressing the ball point of her pen to the scratchpad in her polished hand. "I would like to discuss the more sensual moments the two of you shared-" She paused as Louis tensed, his face going ashen at just the mere thought of having to share _those_ times with his mother sitting right beside him. As if sensing his discomfort, she shifted her attention to his mother. "Ms. Tomlinson, it is important for Louis to talk about the thing that causes him the most fear. If you will, I'm sure Louis would appreciate some confidentiality and privacy during this time." 

The most fear? Louis nearly scoffed at that. Sure, it had been scary the first few times Harry had touched him in that way, but as time passed, his body got used to it. Fear was replaced with guilt. Louis shouldn't have yearned for pleasure, but he did. Or at least, his body certainly did. 

Jay hesitated, this would be the first time Louis would ever be alone during a session and God only knows they'd been to many different therapists and Doctors. Most of which the police had suggested. This one however, contacted them first. Perhaps it was a sign. With a gentle squeeze of Louis' thigh, his mother stood from her chair. "Alright. I'll go grab us some lunch." and with the soft thud of a closing door, Louis was left by himself. 

A silence fell over them as the Doctor shuffled through some papers on her desk, pulling out a photograph that had been at the bottom. With a soft smile, she placed the photo down before him, scooting it to the edge of the desk so Louis could properly see. 

"Louis, could you please describe what you see in this picture." 

Louis leaned forward, his curiosity peaked. In the photograph, sat a room. Not just any room though, it was his room, the one back home where he slept and Jay guarded. Except, it wasn't. Small details had been changed, such as butterflies covering the back wall behind the bed, pink and sickeningly contrasting against the dark blue paint. A lamp sat on the bed side table, white and lined with hot pink fuzz. His footie bed cover was absent and in its place sat girlish colored blankets that matched the wall stickers. Pink, purple, and disturbingly familiar. This wasn't his room. This was Louise' room. 

"Where did you get this?" Louis breathed, gripping the Polaroid photo between his fingers. This photo- it had to belong to Harry. That room no longer existed. During the move, every thing had been packed up, and that room was left as bare as his usually shaven skin. "It's his isn't it?" Lou added, his lips suddenly dry and heart racing. How did she get this? Did the police find the book containing each and every photograph that Harry took during those years? Internally, Louis screamed and begged that this picture somehow fell out during the move. He would be scarred if his family ever saw that book. So many photos lined those pages, provocative, embarrassing, horrendous photo's that showed the type of shit Louis endured. 

Before she could respond, he had dropped the photo back on the desk, slipping back against the chair to at least create some distance. The woman cleared her throat, curtly speaking; "Yes. I'm glad you remember it." came the skillfully quipped answer. 

Louis once again held his tongue, something that he was now good at after doing it so many times in the presence of Harry. How could this woman possibly expect him not to remember such events? Sure it had been quite awhile since he had been inside that room, but the memories still felt fresh. 

"Is this where you lost your virginity to him?" 

Louis' dropped head snapped up, eyes widened with shock at such an intrusive question. The Doctor had said it was time to move to the more sensual topics, but this completely leapt past all the watered down questions. "I know that this may be a difficult question to answer Mr. Tomlinson, but I assure you, discussing these topics is a wonderful way to unlock the fears you may be holding on to." 

Unlock the fucking guilt, Louis mentally corrected her. She was right. They had to discuss it at some point. Three months in to seeing therapists, and one finally had the guts to ask the difficult stuff. A nod of his head is all it took for the woman to begin her scribbling on the paper. "Could you go into detail for me, Mr. Tomlinson? We can stop at any point if it becomes too difficult." It was said in a way that made Louis feel like she was an automatic recording. Spitting out words that she had been trained to say in certain situations. Louis could tell that she wanted every single detail, no matter how traumatic or triggering it may be. 

"A lot of things were done to me in that room." Louis began, thumbs rubbing against each other out of nerves. The Doctor hummed, pen flying across the paper and eyebrows furrowed as she soaked in every single word. 

Harry had a soft spot for toys. Lou had found that out fairly quickly after spending only a few weeks with him. Using toys, fingers and other objects was cutting corners to actually taking Louis' virginity. Harry had promised not to take him until he was certain Louis could take it. He wanted it to be special for the both of them. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do we really have to move?" Louis timidly asked, his voice soft, angelic, everything Harry loved in his little girls voice. 

"I'm afraid so boobear. Your little trick on that day proved to me that this place is just too risky for you! I want my little girl to be safe, and to stay with Daddy forever." 

Those words sent a chill down Lou's spine. Not even a month had passed since his failed attempt at escape. It took Harry only 3 weeks to find a new home for the two of them. This past week had been nothing but relentless packing, leaving the abandoned house that Louis previously investigated empty, dusty, and well- abandoned. Tonight was his last night living down the street from his family. His chances of rescue were slipping through his fingers, and he could do nothing. 

"I don't want to." Louis blankly stated, eyes cast away from the taller man whom stood in the middle of an empty room. The only thing left was a pile of blankets, a place where Louis would sleep until morning when Harry would stick him with a needle and rid him of his only hopes. The idea of leaving in the morning had left him in a very foul mood. No matter how much he tried to remind himself that acting this way would result in punishment and an unhappy Harry, his stubbornness stood. Tonight, Louis would not play along with Harry and his sick fantasies. There was no use, the trust he had spent so long building, had crumbled.

"Is that so?" Harry teased, using his playful voice as he crossed the space between them, towering over Louis with a grin. Louis wasn't going to play along. He absolutely wasn't. 

"I won't be found." Louis mumbled, his lip trembling as the reality of that sentence kicked in. 

Silence. 

A laugh came from Harry, echoing off the empty walls and capturing all of Lou's attention. "Well, that is the point Louis." 

His eyes filled with fresh tears, an anger that he had managed to subdue all other times came boiling to the top. "Why can't you just fucking kill me like all the other boys?! Why do you have to kidnap me a second time?! WHY!" Somewhere during the midst of his shouting, his fists had found it's way to Harry's chest, weak hands banging on sturdy pecks. 

Despite his outburst, and the seething anger that showed in Louis' hateful glare, Harry only continued to smile. The younger allowed his princess to continue his fit, until Louis had gained control of his sobbing. Red, throbbing fists were removed from Harry's chest only to furiously rub at swollen eyes. Louis elbow hurt, his ankle hurt, his head hurt, his heart hurt. It was a constant battle every day inside his head, and with the added stress of being taken miles away from his neighborhood the boy just couldn't take it anymore. Louis would rather die. Why couldn't Harry just kill him? What made him better than all the others before him? Wasn't he tired of playing games and fighting Louis? 

"There, there. Shhh, my precious baby-" Harry reached down to scoop up a broken Louis. "You've not had a tantrum in quite some time. Do you feel better sweetie?" 

Truthfully, no. Louis most certainly did not feel better. In fact, he felt worse. His words would never resonate with his kidnapper. Everything he said, every rational sentence went right in one ear, and out the other. Harry had a habit of ignoring the things he didn't want to hear. Instead of answering, Louis opted to remain silent, making the smallest of sounds as Harry brought them over to the pile of blankets. 

"I know that you're going through a hard time. Moving is a big deal for kids but, you have no reason to worry." The words sounded as if they were spoken under water. Louis wanted nothing to do with this. He wanted to be asleep, passed out, or dead. Anything but being cradled in the arms of a honey-voiced Harry whom was more focused on laying Louis down flat on his back than realizing that his princess was hardly listening. "Tantrums are a huge no no Louise, especially when you say such absurd things. You know Daddy loves you, that I would never hurt you. Those boys from before are nothing like you, and I've told you this multiple times." 

Louis stared up at the ceiling, refusing to move or make eye contact. If Harry truly loved him, he would have let him escape in the backyard. That day, in his mind, Louis adult mentality had won. It was enough to prove that although his mind was turning to mush, he was still capable of clinging to his old self. Louis wanted to be an adult. He wanted his family, to go to University, to have a family one day and grow old with- but with who? That was it. There was no one Louis had ever loved, or felt an attraction to. No one, besides Harry. 

"I think it's time that I showed you, Louis. If words aren't enough for you, perhaps action will be." 

The front of his skirt was flipped upwards, thin silky fabric spread out across his lower abdomen. Louis was no stranger to sensual touches anymore, but it still twisted his stomach into tightly formed knots. "S-Show me?" Louis repeated, his arm fell backwards, using his good elbow to prop himself up. "Harry please, no toys tonight." He pleaded, a hand laying flat out on his groin to block any sight, or intruding hands. 

The use of the incorrect title had Harry grunt, laying a sound smack on Louis wrist in order to get his hand out of the way. "You are in no position to make demands, little girl. I've stretched you with large enough devices, and considering tonight is your last night in your room, I think it's the perfect time." Louis flinched as his wrist took the hit, but refused to move his hand. His adrenaline peaked, piecing together what Harry had meant. "Perfect time f-for what?" Louis breathed, eyes being pulled to Harry's busy hands as they set to work unzipping his jeans. 

"Daddy you're scaring me-" Louis added, his chest rising and falling in panic as his captor pushed down the fabric of his pants and undergarments, revealing the cock that had been in Louis' mouth so many times, the dirty blonde had lost count. Harry frowned at that, leaning forward to smooth his hand over Louis hairline. "Oh no princess, don't be afraid. I'm going to make love to you Louis. It'll hurt, but nothing like you've felt before." 

Louis body went rigid, his entire upper half snapping him up into a full sitting position. He wasn't ready! Louis most certainly was not ready to lose his virginity. It had been the only thing he had been able to keep since being kidnapped. "NO!" Louis shouted in a panic, but Harry was used to fighting Louis into submission. As much as he enjoyed his little girl's obedience, he loved when his Louise became a challenge. The smaller body was pinned within seconds, and Louis could only stifle a weak cry as his boxer briefs were yanked down his thighs. At least he wouldn't have to suffer the humiliation of seeing lace panties stained with come. Which had been a fun and favorite punishment of Harry's when Lou crossed a line. 

"I want to make this special Louis, please stop fighting me! Please. For once, be a good girl for me." There was an honest and sad tone to Harry's voice, and somehow it had struck Louis to the core. Either way, Harry would force Louis into having intercourse. Louis knew this day would come one way or another, and deep down he knew how much this meant for Harry. Not that it should give Louis a reason not to fight. 

Yet, Louis stilled, his body only lurching with hiccups. Harry hummed with appreciation, smiling down at Louis like he had granted him three wishes and immortality. "That's it, now spread your legs for me. I told you that we would only use my spit as lubrication." Louis only moved his legs when Harry placed a firm grip on his thigh, aiding the boy in to spreading them open. Gently, and as if not to startle his princess, Harry lowered himself closer, spitting into the general area of Louis hole. With a couple of spits into his hand and a slick few tugs on his own cock, Harry was prepped. With just the thought of entering his Louis, Harry was hard, his cock red and throbbing with a longing excitement. 

"Sit up babe, I'm going to have you sit on me." 

Louis whimpered, the nasty feeling of having spit slick his cheeks up made limbs feel numb. Harry had to help him get up on his knee's. "Hey, it's okay. It's like using a dildo, only slightly bigger, yeah?" Harry cooed, pulling Louis closer until the boy was face to face. "Now sit." 

Louis' breath caught in his throat. How could Harry say such comforting words and then switch so fast? No matter the time period with him, Louis would never get used to that. Frightened eyes stared back as Harry's once blank face shifted into a shit eating grin. His Daddy was truthfully insane. 

"I'm not ready Harry- I can't...I fucking-" Louis trembled, as a large hand wrapped itself around his waist in warning. "Daddy." Louis corrected himself, but Harry had heard the incorrect use of his name one too many tonight. His hand slid up Louis chest, until it now clamped around his shoulder, pushing down with a weight that was a greater match for Louis weakened thigh muscles. His body was being forced down. Louis flung out his arms, gripping onto Harry's shoulders as he felt the intrusion of the head of Harry's cock push up into his tightly clamped ass cheeks. 

"Take a breath Louis, you need to breathe or else it will be much more painful." Louis wanted to do the opposite. He wished he could stop breathing at the moment. "Louise Stiles!" Harry snapped, causing Louis to jolt out of his self-hatred. He hurriedly swallowed down a gulp of air, just in time for Harry to firmly push down some more until the head of his cock pushed past the tight ring of muscle. Louis hated that feeling of his skin stretching, but what he hated most was the shiver that coursed through him. It pinged up his spine like an electric current, sending waves of pleasure to drown his thoughts. 

As Louis continued to sink down onto his kidnapper, his chest began to shake with the soundless sobs. Harry was larger than all the dildos that had been inside him. It felt real, warm, and filling. Deep groans bounced off the walls as finally, and after much needed help, Louis was full to the hilt. He had been forced down, taking all of Harry's twitching cock into a slick, virginless hole. Louis dropped his head, forehead resting against the broad shoulder before him. His entire body was screaming at him, half out of pain, and half out of the familiar pleasure he had grown to learn over the past few months. 

"Oh fuck-" Louis whimpered, that being the lone thought that circulated his mind over and over again. Harry must have taken that as a positive, his hand dropping from Louis shoulder to wrap his arm around Louis' waist. The animalistic side that Louis hated had finally come out to play. Louis could feel his Daddy shaking beneath him, jaw squared and teeth bared as he let out a throaty moan and whine of, "Lou, babygirl, s'tight-" followed by a pant to control what Louis assumed, was his sanity. Harry had truthfully wanted nothing more than to take Louis, and that scared him more than anything as his body began to move upward. 

Harry was in control, his arm and shoulder working to slide Louis up and off of Harry's cock before stopping at the tip and slamming upwards in a rough rut. Louis' silence was broken by a scream, his face burying itself into the crook of Harry's neck. His mind was empty minus the pain, and it wouldn't stop. It kept coming with every slide, pull, and slam. 

"Ahh, p-please!" Louis cried out, finger nails digging into the back, scratching at anything, even his own wrist to distract himself. Had Harry been in the right mindset, he might have listened, but his Daddy was lost in his own pleasure. Harry had waited so long for this moment, and his sanity just snapped the moment he felt the warmth of his baby's insides.

After a few more pleas, the tempo seemed to change. Rough had slowed, and the girth of Harry became familiar. Louis' pain was fading, just like it always did whenever Harry tried out something new. It hurt for awhile, but in the end, Louis would be sweating and begging for more. This time was no different. His own moans of pleasure as Harry thrust up into him would ring in his ears for months, but the thing that would never leave him was how Harry whispered so tenderly; "I will love you until I die." and Louis nearly said it back. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that was your first time?" The Doctor interrupted, peeking up from under her glasses. Louis pursed his lips but nodded his head in affirmation anyways. She never responded as she scribbled away at her now fifth page of gathered information from this session. 

"You mentioned that you were going to tell him that you loved him. Is that true, Mr. Tomlinson? Do you love Harry Styles?" 

Louis out of all questions, had not been expecting that one. _Did he love Harry?_ He had spent so many days wishing for that mans death, and yet he had sobbed unconditionally for Harry's return after he was taken to jail. The therapists would tell him that it was common for kidnap victims to feel love for their kidnapper. It was Stockholm Syndrome. They would explain to him that he had been brainwashed to have feelings for Harry, that deep down, Louis didn't love him. 

Honestly, Lou wasn't sure which one was true. Louis had thought Harry was cute long before he found out the boy was insane. If things had panned out normally, Louis could have seen the both of them having gone on dates. Maybe even become boyfriends if he owned up to being attracted to men. 

"I don't know." Louis mumbled, only looking up to take a glance at the clock. Their session had gone over the time limit. His mother was probably worried sick outside, most likely pacing around and letting their lunch grow cold. 

His answer wasn't satisfactory. The therapist wanted a yes or a no, and Louis couldn't give her that. She held her lips in a firm line, pushing up the glasses on the bridge of her nose in irritation. For some reason, she almost seemed antsy in her seat, switching her hips to settle to the left and right every other minute. 

"He never forced you to tell him those words?" She tried, pressing the issue. Louis shook his head, giving her a shrug. "No." 

She clicked her tongue, writing a few more words down before leaning in. "And the other boys, do you think he made Henry say such things? Was he wanting your declaration to be honest and truthful?" 

Louis pondered the question for a moment, wondering why it was such a big deal as to if he had declared his love for Harry in return. "I wouldn't know if any of the oth-" Louis stopped short, narrowing his eyes out of confusion. Henry? How did she know about Henry specifically? Louis had only mentioned that there had been others, and all the victims that were tied to Harry's case had been kept confidential while it was under investigation. 

"I wouldn't know of Henry.." Louis finished, suddenly feeling very nervous. He squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, reaching forward for the name plaque that sat in the corner of her desk. "Doctor, I think we should break for today. My stomach's rumbling." Louis lied, pretending to be searching for a name card. 

"I'll uh- I'll have my mom contact you... Doctor?" He trailed off, having not caught the woman's actual name. His mom dealt with all the therapists and Doctors. All he did was show up and tell his story. 

She stood, smiling as if she were keeping a secret to herself. It did nothing to help Louis feel less-worried or concerned about how she attained confidential information. 

With an outstretched hand and a tug on her tight skirt, the Doctor cleared her throat. 

"Oh please Louis, call me Mrs. Styles."


End file.
